Ginny Weasley and the Halfblood Prince
by WishIWasJKR
Summary: WishIWasJKR charts Ginny Weasley's latest adventures in her fifth year at Hogwarts with heaps of fluff and missing moments. One of my first fics so please excuse the bad writing.
1. The First Days of Ginny's Holiday

**Disclaimer: **My stories aren't as good as _Harry Potter_ because I'm not JK Rowling.

His hand on Mrs Weasley's clock switched to travelling and the red-haired girl sitting on the couch stood up and rushed to the door. She heard a knock.

"Who is it?" asked Ginny, even though she knew the answer.

"Your favouritest brother," said the voice.

"And when I was eight, which bone did I break and how?" asked Ginny.

"You broke a bone in your arm after falling off your broom when you snuck out to fly," said the voice.

"Ask me a question!"

"Erm, alright," said the voice. "Who are you currently dating?"

"Hey, you don't even know the answer to that!" Ginny Weasley put her hands on her hips. Brothers.

"Fine. Who've you had a crush on for an eternity?" Ginny rolled her eyes, but a blush crept up her face.

"Harry Potter, but for goodness sake everyone knows that," said Ginny, letting him in.

Bill Weasley entered the house and Ginny gave her eldest, and favourite, brother a hug.

"Well, I expect Fleur's asleep?" said Bill.

"What's she doing here anyway?" said Ginny, putting her hands on her hips.

Ginny had come home that afternoon from her fourth year at Hogwarts to find that she and her mum weren't the only girls in the house.

"I'm marrying her Ginny," said Bill. There was a pause. "So who are you dating?"

"Ron hasn't told you? That's a first," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Well, who is this charming guy?" Bill moved towards the couch.

"Dean Thomas, Gryffindor, Ron's year," said Ginny, sitting next to him.

"So what happened to Michael?"

"He ran off with Cho Chang after we beat them at Quidditch," said Ginny.

"So Harry wasn't that lucky either?" asked Bill.

"Nah. But I doubt he minded. But what kept you till one in the morning?"

"You know, work," said Bill, "something you wouldn't understand if you hung around Fred and George a lot."

Ginny looked up at Bill.

"You're still my favourite you know."

"I know," said Bill.

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. He tickled her and she couldn't stop her laugh.

"Quiet, woman, d'you _want_ to wake the whole house?" said Bill.

But it was too late.

"Bill!" said Fleur, jumping into his arms. Ginny pretended to retch as Bill kissed her.

"You know, Bill," said Fleur, "she izn't as chatty as you theenk."

Ginny smiled innocently at them. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"She's probably just shy." But Bill knew too well that Ginny never was 'just shy'.

"Well, I should probably get some sleep. Night Bill, night Fleur," said Ginny. She climbed up the stairs.

_Dear Diary,_

_Could you imagine, Bill with a Veela? Bill and Fleur just…aren't my cup of tea. Oh, Mum, you've made those old sayings get stuck in my vocab, and I haven't been here a week! Urgh!_

_But, seriously, why is he marrying her? When I found out that she was giving her, erm "English lessons", I never thought it would lead to anything as serious as this. _

_I just don't want to lose my favourite brother,_

_But Dad got promoted! Something about hoaxes and stuff. I bet he misses the Muggle's though,_

_Ginny_

The next morning, Ginny rose early and angry. That's what happens when Fred and George pour ice cold water on her head.

"Fred! George!" shouted Ginny, getting out of bed. "What the – hey, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Popped in for a visit," said Fred.

"Well go visit Angie and Alicia, I'm sure they're up for a good snog," said Ginny, squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Well, I dunno why, but Alicia doesn't too much fancy a snog at six in the morning," said George.

"Which reminds us," said Fred, suddenly serious.

Ginny knew that the only thing the twins got serious about was Ginny's boyfriends.

"Mum!" called Ginny.

"Hmph." Fred and George disapparated with a crack.

"Yeah, Ginny, de- Oh Merlin I swear Fred and George are going to make you catch a cold one of these days," said Mrs Weasley as she entered the room. "If they weren't going so well with that joke shop I swear I'd give them a piece of my mind."

Ginny found it extremely unfair that just because Fred and George were doing so well with the shop they got out of being punished. But Ginny could only guess that Mrs Weasley was waking up to the need for people like the twins now that things were getting gloomier.

"Well, Ginny darling, go take a shower and change into some dry clothes," said Mrs Weasley.

Ginny grabbed some dry clothes and did as she was told.

Later that day, Ginny was sitting at the dining table.

"Erm, Mum?" she said, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Oh, hey Ginny," said Mrs Weasley, emerging from the kitchen. "Could you be a dear and help me with lunch?"

She entered the kitchen to find Fleur there too.

"Oh, 'ello Geenie," she said, smiling sweetly. "I'll juzt go out and get the eggz Mawly."

And with that Fleur went outside with a basket to where the chickens were.

"Erm, Mum," said Ginny, cutting some vegetables for the salad. "I was just wondering, whether I could meet my b- my friend sometime over the holidays?"

Mrs Weasley thought for a moment.

"Would this, er, "friend" by any chance be Dean Thomas?"

Why do mums remember every single detail about what you tell them apart from the fashion tips?

"Yes," said Ginny, deciding honesty was the best policy.

"Oh, well, why don't you invite him over on Tuesday night for dinner?"

Tuesday night. That was the night that Mr Weasley was often late from work. It was something about Tuesdays that made it particularly full of hoaxes, Ginny had overheard her dad tell her mum. But dinner? That would mean Bill, and Fleur, and Ron, and Mrs Weasley, and Hermione, because she'd be coming over on Monday.

"Oh, you don't have to bother with a meal, just can I have him over from, like, erm, two till four," said Ginny.

"Well, are you sure, Ginny, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, positive," said Ginny, as Fleur entered the kitchen with a basketful of eggs.

"Alright then, go owl him now," said Mrs Weasley.

Ginny hugged her mum and went to Ron's room.

"Yeah, what?" said Ron.

"Could I borrow Pigwidgeon?" asked Ginny. "I have to send a letter."

"Whatever," said Ron. He was laying flat on his back, knees bent so the soles of his feet were also flat, and gazing at the ceiling.

"Thanks," said Ginny. She whistled and the little owl flew onto her shoulder. "You know Hermione's coming on Monday."

"Hermione?" asked Ron, sitting bolt upright.

"Yeah," said Ginny, leaving.

_Dear Dean,_

_How are you? Hope you're enjoying your holidays._

_Mum says you can come over on Tuesday, two to four. Can you make it?_

_Love Ginny_

_Dear Ginny_

_I'm great, but I'm missing you heaps. I can come over on Tuesday. See you then._

_Love Dean _


	2. Guests

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ is not mine, although I wish it were.

"Hermione!" Ginny jumped up from her seat on the couch to hug the closest person to a sister she had, who Mr Weasley had just picked up from her house. "Ron! Get down here, Hermione's arrived!"

Ron bolted down the stairs to receive a hug from Hermione after Ginny.

"How was your holiday?" he said, grinning, a blush creeping up his face.

"Well, the past two days? Mum had a good nag that I never was home on the holidays, so I had to promise to write every week and come home for Christmas," said Hermione.

"Yeah, well, the fun starts now," said Ginny. "I have so much to tell you!"

"How much happens in two days?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione! I haven't been able to tell anyone for _two days_!" said Ginny, pulling at her friend's arm. She seriously needed to talk to another teenage girl apart from her reflection.

"But Hermione," wailed Ron, pulling at her other arm. "We have to talk about…" His voice trailed off suggestively.

"Erm," said Hermione, looking from Ron to Ginny and back. "Ron, I'll go with Ginny first. She's been stuck with no girl to talk to but her mum-"

"And Fleur!" interrupted Ron.

"Okay, I'm definitely going with Ginny," said Hermione.

They went up to Ginny's room.

"Well, what is Fleur doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Phlegm," Ginny started, making Hermione laugh, "is marrying Bill next summer."

"Oh, gosh!" said Hermione. "There's no justice in this world, is there?"

"And, Hermione, I'm sorry, but Ron's just head over heels for her," said Ginny sympathetically.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Hermione, though there was a hint of something other than calmness and humour in her voice.

Ginny shrugged, inwardly rolling her eyes.

"Well, anyway, guess who's coming over tomorrow," said Ginny, smiling.

"Dean! Oh my goodness," said Hermione. "What time?"

"Two to four," said Ginny.

"And how're you going to handle your brothers?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I was wondering whether you could, sort of, keep Ron occupied," said Ginny tentatively

"Sure," said Hermione. "But what about Bill, and your parents?"

"Well, don't know why, but Mum's completely fine with it, dad'll be at work, Bill, hopefully, will be at work," said Ginny, biting her lip.

"And Fleur?" asked Hermione.

"The cow better not ruin it," said Ginny.

Dean Thomas was, in Ginny's opinion, not a bad boyfriend. He was cute, funny, nice, appreciative of Ginny and considerate, everything Ginny wanted in a guy. Okay maybe not _everything._ So he didn't have messy black hair, or green eyes, and he wasn't a hero, but Ginny still had a soft spot for him.

At two seconds past two on Tuesday, the doorbell rang. Ginny rushed to the door and opened it to find Dean…and Bill.

"Hey Ginny," said Bill. "Er, this young lad here was outside our door. Know him by any chance."

"Oh, ha ha," said Ginny sarcastically. "Hey Dean."

Bill raised his eyebrows.

"Why're you home so early, anyway?" asked Ginny before he could speak.

"Well, the Burrow's intruder alarm went off and Dad sent me home to check on you guys," said Bill.

"We have an intruder alarm? And it sounds at Dad's office? Oh Merlin," said Ginny. "Come in Dean, sorry."

"Hang on," said Bill. "What is he-"

"Goodbye Bill, I bet you have heaps of work to do," said Ginny cheerily, shutting the door in his face. She turned to Dean. "Did he give you a hard time?"

"I think if you hadn't saved me he would have," said Dean. "Er, where's Ron?"

"You can't honestly tell me you're scared of _Ron_," said Ginny with a laugh. Dean looked sheepish. "Hermione's got him busy."

"When you say busy…" asked Dean.

"No, not yet, sad, isn't it?" said Ginny.

"Oh, hello Dean," said Mrs Weasley, walking up to them. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Oh, no thankyou Mrs Weasley, I just had lunch" said Dean politely.

_Aw!_ Thought Ginny_ He knows how to talk to his girlfriend's mum! How sweet!_

"Well, you to be good," said Mrs Weasley, bustling off to do the laundry.

"'Course we will," said Ginny. "Define 'good', though," she added in a whisper.

Ginny gave Dean a quick kiss.

"D'you want to go for a walk or something?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, alright," said Dean

Ginny checked quickly that Bill was, in fact, at work with Mrs Weasley's clock and then went outside with Dean. She gave him a proper kiss.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ginny as they walked on the green grass to wherever.

"Missing you," said Dean, putting his arm around her shoulder and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, you been anywhere interesting?" asked Ginny

"No," said Dean. "Muggles can't really have too good a holiday in just four days. Things aren't really that quick. It actually takes us time to _get_ there too."

"Is it alright, being part of a Muggle family?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, it isn't all that bad, I get the best of both worlds," said Dean.

"Let's just hope that Dad doesn't meet you. He loves Muggles," Ginny told Dean. "Gives Hermione and Harry a right time too."

"Is Harry here? Doesn't he come here often?" inquired Dean. They were by the woods, beyond where they usually played Quidditch.

"I think he might be coming over later," said Ginny.

"Oh, okay. He went through a tough time last year," said Dean

"Oh my gosh, yeah, I can't believe Umbridge is still at the Ministry," said Ginny exasperated. "I mean, she nearly used an Unforgivable Curse on Harry."

"She gives Snape competition," said Dean.

Ginny laughed. She heard two familiar cracks nearby.

"Oh, Merlin," whispered Ginny. She hid behind a tree and hugged Dean's back to her chest. "Don't move."

"So, you mean, Ginny's going out with some guy named Dean?" asked Fred.

"Ron owled us the other day," said George. "Merlin that woman, I swear."

"I don't think Mum'll let us talk to her about it though," said Fred.

"Those gits," said Ginny as the twins entered the Burrow.

"How many brothers have you got?" asked Dean. "I can never keep up."

"Six," said Ginny, "and they get bloody annoying."


	3. Harry and Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_, or even half of the plot of this story 

_Dear Diary,_

_The summer holidays are great. I've been writing to Dean a lot. He is really nice, funny too. But I can't help but think about Harry. I have stronger feelings for him than Dean._

_I hope he is okay after what happened with Sirius. I would be pretty sad if my godparents died. He's coming tomorrow. And although I really do like Dean, more than Michael I think, Harry's still my favourite guy._

_Fred and George's joke-shop is doing really well. But I still can't believe Bill is marrying Fleur. Urgh!_

_Love from Ginny_

Ginny walked downstairs for lunch. To her dismay, Fleur was already there. She was planning on eating her lunch really quickly, then going with Hermione to her room to escape _Phlegm._ But since Fleur was already there, she'd still have to sit with her. Hermione, it seemed, had already eaten. Ron, however, was eating his food extremely slowly, no doubt so he could spend more time with Fleur.

"'Ello Ginny, how are you?" cooed Fleur.

"Good," said Ginny. She reached across Ron for some mashed potato, momentarily blocking his view of Fleur. Thinking that Hermione would be happy about this, she piled her plate with more food and then ate quickly and went up to Hermione's room, which was Percy's old room.

"Hey," said Hermione when Ginny entered.

"Hey, we should stay up here to get away from Phlegm," said Ginny. She sat down on the floor next to Hermione, who was predictably reading a book.

"So, tell me about Dean," said Hermione, putting aside her book.

"Oh, he's really nice, and funny, and he's not that bad looking either," said Ginny.

"Really?" said Hermione sceptically.

"What?" said Ginny defensively.

"So you're not just using him to get through to Ha-"

There was a knock on the door and Ron entered.

"Alright, alright you guys had your chat," said Ron. "_I_ want to talk to Hermione."

Ginny glared at Ron and left. They were probably discussing Harry, which if they were Ginny would have liked to be there. But just in case Ron was going to tell Hermione that he loved her, she gave them some privacy.

The next day, Ginny walked down to breakfast to find that Fleur was busy in the kitchen and that Ron and Hermione were at the table eating.

"Harry arrived last night," said Mrs Weasley after they had all finished breakfast. Ron and Hermione ran off to greet Harry. Ginny had half a mind to go up and see Harry too, but then he'd think, no, make that know, that she still liked him.

"'Ello Ginny! 'Ave you had enough brakefarst? I'm making 'Arry some brakefarst so eef you do want any more," said Fleur as though Ginny was a three-year-old. Ginny groaned and went upstairs to Fred and George's room.

"Dunno," she heard Harry say. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

_Well,_ Ginny thought _I know someone who is_.

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry came today. Yes, I still like him. Love him even. The way his hair sticks up on every end, his startling green eyes, his bravery… I'm so glad Dean won't be reading this. I mean, I like him, but Harry is something different. _

_Love Ginny_

_Dear Diary_

_It is Harry's birthday today, but you probably know because I've been telling you for the last five years. I, of course, didn't give him anything. But we played Quidditch and you'd think he's playing for England, he's so good. _

_Ginny_

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry's going to be my Quidditch Captain! Given that I get in the team of course. I could just about scream: an innocent reason to be around him. I love Quidditch!_

_Ginny_

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron all entered the back seat of the Ministry car, which had been made spacious enough for all of them. During the trip to Diagon Alley they joked and shared their expectations on Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

Once they got out of the car, they saw the figure of Hagrid behind his bushy beard. They entered Diagon Alley the usual way. It was extremely dull, with Ministry pamphlets enlargened and hiding the contents behind the windows. Some of the shops had been boarded up and certain stalls had been erected, including an amulet stall which supposedly deterred Werewolves, Dementors and Inferi.

"One for your little girl, madam?" called the owner as they walked passed, smiling at Ginny. "Protect her pretty neck?"

"Oh honestly, how thick do I look?" thought Ginny as they hurried passed.

They parted ways, Ginny, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley going to Flourish and Blotts and Hagrid, Harry, Ron and Hermione going to Madam Malkin's.

Ginny looked around. There wasn't that much to see as it was so dull. People were walking around in groups, hurrying passed the shops in an effort to get their shopping done quickly. When they entered Flourish and Blotts, Ginny saw two Hogwarts students she recognized.

"Dean," she called to a dark skinned boy who was accompanying a sandy haired boy and lady at a nearby bookshelf. Ginny moved away from her parents to Dean. She kissed him and greeted Seamus and his mum.

"So what have you been doing over the holidays?" asked Ginny.

"Writing to you," Dean said. "Where's your brother?"

"At Madam Malkins' with Hermione and Harry buying robes. Mum and Dad are getting their books for them. Is O.W.L year really hard?" said Ginny.

"Nah, you'll be fine. I mean, it's not like you're dumb or anything," said Dean.

"Ginny," called Mrs Weasley from the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Seeya guys. I'll meet you on the train, Dean." She kissed Dean on the cheek, waved at the other two and went to her parents. They handed her bags of books and they walked over to Madam Malkin's, where they met Harry, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid.

"Everyone all right?" said Mrs Weasley. "Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's – stick close, now…"

Ginny walked next to Hermione and told her about her meeting with Dean. After a trip to the apothecary and Eeylops, they hurried along to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Ginny was in awe of shop number 93. It was so bright compared to everything else. And inside it just got better. There was heaps of joke stuff. Ginny walked over to Hermione, who was examining Patented Daydream Charms. Harry had disappeared with Fred.

"I wonder how they do it," said Hermione.

"Must be really busy," said Ginny.

"Hey, d'you reckon they'll let me have some stuff for free?" said Ron, appearing at the Patented Daydreams. And he disappeared amongst some nearby shelves.

"Doubt it," Ginny muttered.

Fred came back with Harry.

"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet? Follow me ladies…" said Fred

Ginny, Harry and Hermione followed Fred to a bunch of pink products near the window, surrounded by giggling girls. They hung back cautiously.

"There you go," said Fred, pride in his voice, "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

"Do they work?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically. She seriously doubted it. Not that she'd bewitch Harry…

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time, depending on the weight of the boy in question-"

"-and the attractiveness of the girl," said George, appearing suddenly beside them. But then he changed his expression to a serious one. "But we're not selling them to our sister. Not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've-"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly. She could think of nothing else to do but change the subject. Leaning forwards to take a small pink pot off a shelf, she said, "What's this?"

"Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher, excellent on anything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject," said Fred. "Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am. And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?" said Ginny, pointing to a cage of round puffs in pink and purple.

"Pygmy Puffs," said George. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said Ginny. She put a finger through the bars of the cage. "They're really cute!" 

"They're fairly cuddly, yes," admitted Fred. "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"

Ginny turned to look at him. This was the worst thing about having older brothers: they were too protective of her. And besides, back when they were her age, they dated a lot more than two girls a year.

"It's none of your business. And I'll thank _you_," she added at Ron, who had just appeared, "not to tell tales about me to these two."

_Brothers. They're a real handful. Annoying. Nosy. Overprotective. Ooh, Mum's here._

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny as Mrs Weasley came over to them.

"A what?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Look they're so sweet…"

After staring at the Pygmy Puffs for several moments, Mrs Weasley agreed. At least there was something Ginny got out of coming here.


	4. Foolishness and Broken Broomsticks

**Disclaimer**__You've probably figured out by now that there is no way I could be JK Rowling

"Ginny, wake up."

Ginny groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Go away," she shouted at Ron, who was on the other side of the door.

"Ginny, if you don't get up soon we can't play Quidditch," said Harry.

_Quidditch_. That was right. They were going to have a match again.

"Yeah, I'm getting up," said Ginny, hopping out of bed.

Down at breakfast, Ginny stared across the table and out the window, not eating anything.

"Ginny," said Harry, waving a hand in front of her. "Hello, H.P to G.W, do you read me?"

Ginny blinked. She had been thinking about Dean, and how confusing it would be if Harry liked her while she was going out with him.

"G.W to H.P, yes I do," said Ginny. "Though why do we have to speak like astronauts?"

Hermione giggled, glancing between the two, then turned to Ron.

"Do I _have _to play Quidditch?" she said.

"Yes, unless you want Ginny to get beaten so bad she dies of embarrassment," said Ron.

Ginny gave a little cough.

"I don't think she'd like that. Then she couldn't kiss Dean again," said Hermione.

Ron gagged on his orange juice.

So after breakfast they went to the broom shed, and were all, for some reason, stupid enough to go in at the same time.

"Ow," said Harry in a pained voice.

"Sorry," said Ginny, half-laughing, having accidentally elbowed Harry, in, erm, the wrong places.

"You right mate?" asked Ron from the other side of the broom shed, which wasn't that far away.

"Yeah," said Harry, his voice now normal.

"That's it, I'm out of here," said Hermione, but she stopped and turned around.

"Er, Ron, let go of my elbow," she said.

"Sp-sp-spiders," stuttered Ron, clutching harder on Hermione's elbow.

"You chicken," said Hermione, shaking her head.

Ron rushed passed her and out of the broom shed, quickly grabbing his broom on the way.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny followed, Hermione grabbing Charlie's old broom.

They hopped on their brooms and began play.

"Hey, that's not fair," said Ginny some ten minutes into the game, as Ron and Harry pressed against her from both sides. She tried to pass the Quaffle to Hermione, but Harry was in her way.

"Shove off," she said, trying to pass the Quaffle around Harry. But she lost her balance and ended up falling on top of Harry.

Harry held Ginny around the waist as they fell back to the ground, Ginny's broom landing with a "thud" after a freefall.

"Oh-" Ginny swore. As Harry let her go, she bent down by her broom.

"Is it broken?" asked Ron, as he and Hermione reached them.

"Better not be," said Ron. But at that moment, a figure stepped out of the house and walked her way over to them.

"Phlegm," Ginny muttered. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled, though Ron for a different reason.

"'Ello," she said, reaching them. "Loonch iz ready, and – 'ou are all zo dirtee, as eef you've been rolling in za mud."

Ginny picked up her broom and Fleur shooed them into the house.

"She's dirtier than us," said Ginny. She put on Fleur's voice. "Bonjour, I'm Fleur Delacour, I'm a" (she said a word that would only not receive a scolding from Hermione on this occasion) "and I love uzing my charm to win over guyz. They'll geeve me anyzing I want! Who carez if eet ees wrong?"

Hermione and Harry started laughing. Ron gave them all a death stare.

So they took a shower, for Fleur, and went down for "loonch". Afterwards, they dragged Ron away from the table and inspected Ginny's broom.

"It looks alright," said Harry in the living room, running his hand up Ginny's broom.

"That was a pretty big fall though," said Hermione.

"Ooh, it's broken!" said Harry, picking up the broom.

"Let's see," said Ginny, leaning over worriedly. Harry pulled the broom out of reach. "Harry!"

Ginny leaned over and fell on top of him, picked up her broom and sat up.

_Nice Ginny. You fell on Harry twice in the past twelve hours._

"Harry, you tease!" said Ginny, realising her gullibleness.

He grinned cheekily.

"Hmph." Ginny pretended to be angry with him, but broke out in laughter seconds later. Hermione, too, started laughing.

"Hey guys." The four of them turned around to see Bill Weasley coming home from work, surprisingly early.

"Hey Bill, why're you home so early?" asked Ginny.

"Not much work," he said.

"'ello Bill!" said Fleur, coming out of the kitchen to kiss him, for what Ginny swore was a full minute.

Ginny pretended to puke. Harry and Hermione stifled their laughter.

"Zose four," said Fleur, turning to Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione, "got zo muddy playing Quidditch!"

"Quidditch, did you say?" asked Bill excitedly. "I haven't played in ages!"

"We could play now," said Ginny. It had been a while since she'd been flying with Bill.

"Fleur, do you want to play?" asked Bill, turning to her.

This was, as you could have guessed, the stupidest question to ask Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour. She gave Bill a polite smile and said, "No, zanks, Bill, but I zeenk I'll 'elp your mum with zomezing."

She kissed Bill and let him go out to play with the other four.

After going to the broom shed, this time with only Bill entering to get his broom, they rose into the air.

"Erm, one problem," said Bill. "There are an odd number of players."

"I'll leave," said Hermione hastily.

"No, we can just rotate," said Ginny. "I'll be out first."

She went to the side and let them play, then joined them after ten minutes, as Hermione went out.

They played Quidditch till sunset, then went in for a shower and some dinner.

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, today was fun. All we did basically was play Quidditch, cram into a broom shed, nearly make Harry's voice squeaky, and, for me, fall on Harry twice. Hey! They were complete accidents, don't give me that look! _

_Anyway, it's 7:13, just two minutes till Bill and Fleur's daily snog session so I'm just talking to him about who'll win the Quidditch. He reckons the Chudley Cannons will win the league this time around, like Ron._

_We're on the topic of Dean now, and, oh, yes, Fleur's come for that session one minute early. Bye Bill, have fun! I'll tell you all about Dean later, not._

_Well, at least now I still have my privacy. _

_Ginny_


	5. The Train Ride

Dislaimer: I am not JK Rowling 

Ginny heaved her trunk along the Hogwarts Express and stopped.

"Hey Rose! Colin! Leila!" she said to a group of students in her year.

"Hey," they said.

"Want to find a compartment?" said Leila.

"I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny. Leila and Rose burst into giggles. Ginny felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment" said Harry.

"I can't Harry, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny brightly. She turned around, said goodbye to her friends and pushed passed, peering in compartment doors to see where Dean was. People were staring at her as she passed.

_If this is what it's like for me,_ thought Ginny, _I wonder what it's like for Harry. _

Ginny walked passed a couple more compartments until she found Dean. She pulled open the door.

"Hey Ginny," said Dean. He stood up and kissed her. Ginny dragged her trunk in and Dean hoisted it up onto the luggage rack. He could be really sweet and helpful!

"So how are you?" said Dean as he and Ginny sat down next to each other.

"Good. Hey, Harry's been made Quidditch Captain," said Ginny.

"Awesome! I'm thinking of trying out for Chaser," said Dean.

"That means I'll be able to spend more time with you," said Ginny. She leaned sideways and kissed him.

After a while, Seamus came in.

"Hey guys," he said. "You'd never guess what me mam got me… a new broom. I think I'll try and get into the Quidditch team," said Seamus.

"Nice," said Ginny. "Hey, I got to go to the toilet." She kissed Dean and left.

She had only passed a couple of compartments when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see a face with an upturned nose under blond hair poking out of a compartment.

"What?" she said to Zacharias Smith.

"Tell me about what happened at the Ministry," he demanded.

"No," said Ginny.

"Why?" he said

"Because," said Ginny.

"What happened?"

"No!"

"What happened?"

"Urgh!" said Ginny in anger. She pulled out her wand and Bat Bogey Hexed him.

"Excuse me miss, can you come with me?" said a voice behind Ginny. She turned around and saw a walrus-like old man. It had to be Professor Slughorn. She followed him to Compartment C. Now she was going to get a detention even before term started!

"That was a nice bit of magic. I've got a little club for people who are gifted. Some other people are coming. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Professor Slughorn, and you are?" he said.

"Ginny Weasley," said Ginny.

"Aah, yes, well, I've got some more students coming including Harry Potter, d'you know him," said Slughorn.

"Yes, he's one of my friends," said Ginny.

"Well, then that's good."

Some other students came into the compartment so Ginny was squashed in between the window and Slughorn.

"Harry, m'boy!" said Slughorn, jumping up. Ginny looked around to see Harry walking into the compartment with Neville.

The meeting wasn't the best. Ginny had come to the conclusion that Professor Slughorn wasn't her favourite teacher. She returned to her compartment, kissed Dean and sat down.

"That took a long time," said Seamus. Ginny explained about the Slug Club.

"Sounds good," said Dean. The train was beginning to slow down. They got changed and got their trunks off the racks. Seamus led the way out of the train. Hogsmeade station was filled with blown up Ministry pamphlets too. Ginny sighed and got into a carriage with Dean, Seamus, Leila, Rose and Colin.

Ginny looked up at Hogwarts. It was the same as last time, although its surroundings were eerier. There were probably heaps of spells and enchantments on Hogwarts Castle, now that Dumbledore could protect his students from harm without getting criticized.

The carriage came to a halt at Hogwarts and Ginny and her friends stepped out of the carriage. Filch, not surprisingly, was at the gates to make sure that they weren't carrying any Dark items, jabbing them with Secrecy Sensors.

Once they were inside the castle, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna came running up to Ginny.

"Ginny," called Hermione. Ginny turned round. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Not since Slug Club, but he'll probably be somewhere," said Ginny, though she was slightly anxious.

"Since what?" asked Ron.

"Slughorn's compartment," said Ginny.

"C'mon, we better move," said Dean. She held Ginny by the hand and they walked into the Great Hall. They sat near Seamus, Neville, Rose, Leila, Colin, Ron and Hermione, Harry still out of sight.

Ginny began to worry more when Harry hadn't arrived even after the Sorting.

_Where is my sweetheart?_ Ginny thought, grateful that Dean couldn't read her mind. Dean seemed to sense something wrong because he held her hand under the table. She gave him a quick peck while Ron was deep in conversation with Hermione. Dean could be so sweet sometimes.

_C'mon Ginny, you've got a great boyfriend. Besides, Harry doesn't like you._

Ginny sighed as food appeared on the plates. She reached across for some mash potato.

At last, Harry arrived, though he refused to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened to him while within earshot of other students.

Ginny walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner and sat with Leila, Rose and Colin.

"So," said the girls.

"Honestly," said Colin. He kissed Leila on the cheek and went off and sat with some of his other friends.

"I'm not going to give you a blow by blow description of all our kisses," said Ginny. Rose sighed.

"You guys are so lucky. I mean, Ginny's got Dean and Leila's got Colin. But me? Nothing! Zilch, zero, zip!" she moaned.

"Cheer up," said Ginny. "I can guarantee that by the end of this year you'll have dated at least one guy." Rose sighed. It was a wonder that she was single, thought Ginny, as she had stunning blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and was, over all, definitely not ugly.

"I'm going to bed," said Ginny. She waved at her friends and left for her dormitory.

_Dear Diary,  
_

_My sweetheart nearly didn't arrive at dinner. I don't know why he was late. He doesn't tell me anything. ___

_Rose is upset because she has no boyfriend. But she is absolutely gorgeous. I think the guys are just scared. But she wants one so bad. I feel so sorry for her. Maybe it's because she's so shy. She did say once that she liked Gary McLaverty …_

_Thinking…_

_Bingo!_

_Love from Ginny_


	6. From Like to Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Ginny woke up the next morning, took a shower and dressed. She woke Leila, as she had a tendency to oversleep and walked down to breakfast with Rose, Leila having wanted to wait for Colin.

"I heard O.W.L.s are meant to be hard," said Rose nervously, her beautiful face full of anxiety.

"Oh, c'mon, how hard can it be," said Ginny.

"Very," said a voice behind them and the girls turned around.

"Hey Dean," said Ginny.

"Is it really that hard?" said Rose.

"Nah, just a bit more homework, nothing much," said Dean. He gave Ginny a kiss and walked off to breakfast.

"And I was there to witness it," said Rose triumphantly. Ginny pushed Rose playfully and Rose chased her to the Entrance Hall.

"Running in the halls are we?" said a voice. "10 points from Gryffindor." Ginny turned around, gave Snape a second's look and then walked off to sit down.

After breakfast, Ginny, Leila, Colin and Rose got their timetables and shot off for a first session of Transfiguration.

"Now," said Professor McGonagall when they were all seated. "O.W.Ls are very important. They determine your future…" It seemed that every teacher bored their fifth year students with a talk about the importance of O.W.Ls apart from Binns, Hagrid and, according to Luna, as Ginny and her friends didn't do Divination, Trelawney.

On their way to dinner, Ginny, Rose and Leila were confronted by Chris Greene, a Hufflepuff fifth year.

"Hey Ginny," he said, as they stood in the third floor corridor.

"Hey," said Ginny. _What does this git want?_

"So, do you want to go out with me?" asked Chris, taking a glance down from Ginny's face. _Git_.

"With you? Not really, no," said Ginny, falsely considering the issue.

"Aww, c'mon Ginny, every girl wants to go out with me," said Chris, taking another glance down.

"Sorry, I'm already seeing someone," said Ginny.

"Aw, Ginny, just ditch him, we'll have much more fun," said Chris, once again glancing down. _Must you keep doing that?_

"Piss off," said Ginny.

She walked off with Leila and Rose.

"Not quite the gentlemen, is he?" asked Rose.

"Hate him," said Ginny, her fists clenched.

"Do heaps of guys do that?" asked Leila. "Or is it just that git?"

"I think it's just him," said Ginny. "He pisses me off."

"He'd drive me up the wall too," said Leila.

"I'll see you later," said Ginny as they entered the Great Hall. She walked down to sit next to Dean on the far end of the table.

"Hey Dean," said Ginny, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Ginny," said Dean.

"So how was your day?" asked Ginny.

"Good, you?" said Dean.

"Alright, except Snape docked ten points from Rose and me," said Ginny, deciding it best to not tell him about Chris, "the pervert" Greene.

After accusing Snape hotly, which sure did help, Dean said he had homework to do and went up to the common room. Ginny got up and headed for Leila, Rose and Colin. As she passed Ron, Hermione and Harry, she couldn't help but overhear them.

"He only followed different instructions to ours," Ron was saying. "Could've been a catastrophe, couldn't it? But he took a risk and it paid off. Slughorn could've handed me that book…"

Ginny absorbed nothing more of what his brother was saying. So Harry was taking instructions from a book? After what happened in the Chamber? Doesn't he know better?

Ginny sat down next to Harry and said, "Hang on." Harry turned around. "Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?"

"It's nothing," said Harry. His voice was reassuring and lowered. "It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled in."

"But you're doing what it says?"

"I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, honestly Ginny, there's nothing funny -"

"Ginny's got a point," said Hermione. Ginny listened and watched as Hermione pressed her argument and did a spell on the book.

After reassuring herself that since nothing happened when Hermione did the spell the book was alright, Ginny went up to join Dean, as her friends had gone up to the common room.

"Just finished," he said when she sat down next to him. "Hey, Quidditch trials are Saturday after next."

"Sweet," said Ginny. She pulled out her Charms homework. They were starting Silencing Charms earlier in the year than her brother had and Flitwick had assigned them to do some "background theory" on it. Ginny started scribbling down words on the parchment with her quill.

After a while, she looked up and saw that Dean had been looking at her all that time.

"What?" Ginny said.

"You're just really pretty," said Dean. Ginny looked around and saw that the common room was deserted. She leaned sideways and started kissing Dean. He kissed back. It seemed like they kissed for an eternity. Ginny backed away and continued with her work, but Dean had other plans. He ran a finger through her hair and Ginny gave in and started kissing him again.

At ten o'clock, they bade each other goodnight and headed up to their dormitories. When Ginny got to her dormitory, she found Rose and Leila wide awake, though Renee and Kathy were asleep.

"No! I'm absolutely not telling you!" said Ginny, blushing slightly. She pulled the hangings closed around her bed, got changed and lay down in bed. Dean had made her really happy that evening. Maybe she did love him.

The next two weeks went by without much incident. Ginny was continually being taunted by Rose and Leila about Dean, as she was constantly late to go to bed. But when Quidditch trials were held…

"I'm sorry," said Ginny as she walked back to the castle with Dean after the Quidditch trials. Ginny had gotten in but Dean hadn't. "But you nearly got in. If someone gets injured and can't play…"

"Ginny, it's okay, really. I'm fine with it," said Dean, though he didn't sound okay. "Look, I'll train harder and get in next time." He smiled at Ginny. "Do you want to come into Hogsmeade with me first Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Okay," said Ginny.

"Ginny!" called Professor Slughorn when they entered Hogwarts Castle. "Could you come for a spot of supper tonight?"

"Erm, alright," said Ginny, thinking of no way to avoid it. She sighed and moved on.

_Dear Diary,_

_Quidditch trials today. I got in, but Dean didn't. Sigh. But this means he won't get suspicious when I'm around Harry._

_Another Slug Club meeting. Urgh! Why did I have to hex Smith? _

_The plan with Rose will have to be delayed. I need some time. I told Leila when Rose had gone to the hospital wing after she got attacked by a Grayzingle Shrub in Herbology. She says it's a great idea. All I can tell you is this:_

_Codename:_

_Romance _

_Over_

_Simple_

_Enjoyable_

'_N' ice_

_Game_

_And_

_Rose: _

_Yippee_

_She's going to love us for it, even if the codename's cheesy._

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been really busy with Dean (excuse the red patches on my face). He is really nice. When I'm with him, sometimes I totally forget about Harry. I used to like him but now I think it's love. Hah I can be so totally soppy sometimes._

_Love from Ginny._


	7. The Hogsmeade Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Ginny enjoyed Quidditch practice, though managed not to look at Harry too much. Dean seemed troubled that Ginny was gone one evening every week, but Ginny thought she'd address that during their date.

On the first Hogsmeade weekend, in mid-October, Ginny dressed extra carefully. She looked at herself in the mirror in the corner of the dormitory, trying to figure out how best to do her hair.

"Just leave it out," said a voice behind Ginny as she fiddled with her hair. Ginny turned to see Leila staring at her groggily from her bed.

"But it's just so plain and-"

"Your hair's beautiful. Trust me, Dean'll thank you for it," said Leila and she went back to sleep. Ginny sighed, looked at herself in the mirror and did her hair in a ponytail. It was, after all, her hair and not Leila's.

She walked downstairs just in time to see Dean disappear through the portrait hole. She ran out and was about to turn towards the Great Hall when a voice from the other direction called, "Ginny!"

Ginny turned around to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Good Morning sir," said Ginny, slightly nervous.

"I wonder, could you give this to Harry?" said Dumbledore.

"Okay, sir," said Ginny, taking the scroll he held out.

She pocketed the scroll and walked down to the Great Hall to find Dean at the far end of the table. She went and joined him. After breakfast, they went out into the Entrance Hall.

"Oh, wait here," said Ginny to Dean. She walked back into the Great Hall and took out the scroll Dumbledore had given her.

"Hey Harry," she said when she finally reached him. "I'm supposed to give you this."

"Thanks, Ginny," said Harry. He muttered something to Ron and Hermione, and then said, "Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny."

"I'm going with Dean – might see you there," she replied, waving as she went back to Dean.

Ginny and Dean walked through the oak front doors after being searched by Filch with a Secrecy Sensor. There was a strong breeze and they walked bent double against the wind.

"Let's go to Madam Pudifoot's," suggested Dean when they finally reached Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, okay," said Ginny. They walked into the coffee shop and sat down at one of the circular tables.

"What can I get you m'dears?" said the very stout, black haired Madam Pudifoot.

"One milkshake, two straws," said Dean. "Ginny, what flavour?"

"Strawberry thanks," said Ginny. Madam Pudifoot walked away to prepare their milkshake.

"So what's been going on with you," said Dean, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, well, I'm trying to set up Rose with this guy. I just need some time. She's really depressed. I mean, I've got you, and Leila's got Colin and she's absolutely gorgeous but no one will date her."

"So how's Quidditch?" asked Dean, trying and failing to act as though this was a throw-away question.

"Good," said Ginny. Dean looked uncomfortable and Ginny was about to comfort him when Madam Pudifoot arrived.

"There you go, one strawberry milkshake, two straws," she said, taking their drink off the tray and putting it on the table.

"Thanks," said Ginny and Dean. They leaned forwards over the table and took a sip out of the milkshake.

"So how's N.E.W.T?" said Ginny.

"We have to do non-verbal spells now," said Dean.

"So is that why you always look like you've taken U-NO-POO when you're doing your homework," said Ginny. Dean laughed.

"Suppose so," said Dean.

Dean took Ginny's hands on the table.

"So what's it like with Rose?" said Dean.

"It's all she thinks about. I swear it's really bad for her. And I'm getting behind on my homework thinking about the plan. And because of you," said Ginny.

"Sorry, but I can't help it," said Dean. They leaned over the sugar bowl and kissed. Afterwards, they sipped the rest of their milkshake.

"Do you want to go to Honeydukes?" said Ginny.

"Yeah alright," said Dean. They got up and went to the counter.

"I'll get it," said Dean. He payed Madam Pudifoot and he and Ginny walked out of the coffee shop just in time to see three figures walking out of Honeydukes – Harry, Hermione and Ron. Apparently they didn't see her, which was good because Ron would have totally flipped at the sight of Dean.

They walked into Honeydukes and shared some Muggle fairy floss. Afterwards, Dean was about to kiss Ginny when he backed away and pulled her hair-tie out.

"Why didn't you want to let your hair out for our date? You always have your hair out. Were you holding back on me?" asked Dean, pouting falsely.

Ginny giggled and smiled at Dean. He kissed her and then they decided to go up to the castle.

When they arrived at the common room, they found that there were many people there, including Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were sitting by the fire, talking. Hermione walked over to Ginny and pulled her aside.

"As I was saying in the holidays, so you're not just using Dean to get to Harry?" she asked.

"No, I think I actually love him," said Ginny, and she was quite angry at Hermione. She wanted to finish her date properly.

"Okay then. What's been going on with you?" said Hermione.

"Well, erm, Rose is seriously worried about how Leila and I have a boyfriend and she doesn't, so I was thinking of setting her up by-"

"Ginny," called Dean, "did you hear about Katie Bell?"

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

"She was under the Imperius Curse. She was taking a package up to the castle and then it ripped and she touched the necklace inside it and got cursed," said Hermione.

"Is she okay?" asked Ginny, scared.

"She's in the hospital wing. She only touched a little bit of the necklace, luckily. But I don't know how much Madam Pomfrey can do; we're talking about seriously dark magic," said Hermione.

"Who Imperiused her?" asked Dean.

"Well, no one knows for sure. We have our theories, well Harry does-"

"But if no one knows," said Dean, hastily interjecting Hermione for some reason, "then isn't it likely to happen again?"

"Well, yes," said Hermione, looking at Dean with a surveying look through slightly squinted eyes.

"That's terrible," said Ginny.

She sat down in a nearby armchair. Was the situation really that bad? Maybe Ginny really didn't know what it was like last time Voldemort was at large. She sighed. Was anyone safe anymore?

_Dear Diary,_

_As I write this I'm lying down next to Dean. Hey, don't get you're ideas. We're on the common room floor, stomach down, talking, alright? But the big news of the day is that Katie Bell, Gryffindor Chaser, you know her, well you don't, but anyway, got cursed today at Hogsmeade. I know!_

_Anyways, Dean just asked what I'm writing, and I said, "If you think I'm going to tell you what I'm writing you've got another thing coming." And, guess what that other thing was?_

_I'll give you a hint: Ron would have given me a right scolding if he was here,_

_Ginny_


	8. Quidditch Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Dean was letting Ginny do her homework in the evenings without much distraction after Hogsmeade, having finally remembered how important O.W.Ls were. However, Ginny was still worried about Rose and Operation R.O.S.E.N.G.A.R.Y. Would the plan work?

One afternoon, Ginny had put her books away and was about to walk down for dinner when Dean ran through the portrait hole.

"Ginny," he shouted, running towards her, "I'm in! I'm playing against Slyltherin!"

Ginny was so happy she flung herself into his arms and kissed him.

"That's wonderful!" she said, trying not to get distracted by Rose and Leila beaming at her from behind Dean. She waited for Dean to put his stuff away before going down to dinner with him.

After dinner, they ran upstairs, got their brooms and ran all the way to the Quidditch pitch. When the rest of the team arrived, they had already changed.

The practice went pretty well, until Ron decided to stuff everything up. He let in half a dozen goals, which would have been okay and usual had it not made his technique reckless. He was doing absolutely anything he could to stop the goals, finally punching an approaching Demelza Robins in the mouth.

_The idiot_, thought Ginny as Ron said, "It was an accident, I'm sorry, Demelza, really sorry. I just-"

"Panicked," said Ginny angrily, examining Demelza's fat lip. "You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"

"I can fix that," said Harry, landing beside them. "Episkey. And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not captain of this team -"

"Well, you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should-"

"Into the air, everyone, let's go," said Harry, though Ginny thought she saw his mouth twitch.

Ginny flew up into the air, fuming. Why did Ron always have to stuff things up? It was bad enough he hadn't gotten together with Hermione yet. They were so obvious, but Hermione wouldn't make a move first.

"Guys have to make the first move," she had said to Ginny once. Honestly! But Ron was too thick, too stupid to ever go up to Hermione and tell her. _Guys! But then again_, said Ginny, his eyes seeking Harry. She found him just as he was flying up, his dark hair flowing back. His green eyes shone against his perfect face.

"Ginny!" said Dean, and Ginny spun around. "Catch." Ginny caught the Quaffle, wondering whether Dean knew who he had been looking at. If he had, he wasn't showing it.

After Quidditch, Ginny walked back to the castle with Dean.

"So how was I?" said Dean bashfully.

Ginny looked around. There was a nearby tapestry. She dragged Dean over, pushed it aside and dragged him in. Fred and George had told her about this tapestry and Ginny thought of it as the perfect place for some 'alone time'.

"How were you?" asked Ginny, snaking her arms around Dean's neck. "This is what I thought." She lifted her head and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her. Ginny wasn't sure how long they were kissing, but it wasn't long enough, as Ron's voice exclaimed, "Oi!", ruining the moment.

Ginny and Dean broke apart and looked around. There was Ron, staring at Ginny in anger and Harry looking at Dean as though he would like nothing better than to beat him up.

"What?" said Ginny.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"

Dean gave Harry a shifty grin, embarrassed, the latter of whom still had a straight face. So Dean was embarrassed that he had been kissing Ginny?

"Er …c'mon Ginny, let's go back to the common room…"

"You go! I want a word with my dear brother," said Ginny.

Dean left, not reluctantly, and Ginny turned back to Ron.

"Right," said Ginny, flinging her hair out of her face, "let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with and what I do with them, Ron-"

"Yeah it is!" said Ron angrily. "D'you think I want people saying my sister's a-"

"A what?" shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. "A _what,_ exactly?"

A slut? A whore?

"He doesn't mean anything Ginny-"

"Oh yes he does!" said Ginny, turning to Harry. "Just because _he's_ never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss _he's_ ever had is from our Auntie Muriel-"

"Shut your mouth!" shouted Ron, turning maroon.

"No I will not! I've seen you every time with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"

Ron pulled out his wand and Harry stepped swiftly in between the two redheads.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Just because I don't do it in public," said Ron, trying to get a clear shot of Ginny around Harry. Ginny shrieked with laughter, also trying to push Harry out of the way.

"Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?"

"You!" said Ron. A beam of orange light missed Ginny by inches. Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid-"

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny, her voice close to tears. "And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you that acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"

Ginny stormed off. Ron was just so overprotective of her. All of her brothers were. Couldn't they just leave her alone? After all, she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Ginny," said Leila and Rose when she walked into the common room.

"I'm really tired guys," said Ginny. She went up to bed and pulled out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ron found Dean and me kissing today. That prat, honestly! He got so angry. And Harry was there too. I forget the expression on his face because I was too angry with Ron. He doesn't trust me, I don't think. I'm talking about Ron here, not Harry. Harry lets me do whatever, mainly because he has absolutely no control over me. Neither does Ron. I mean, just because we're family doesn't mean I'm his slave. And I think Dean was actually embarrassed that he had been kissing me. Or maybe that was because Ron saw us. I mean, if I had been kissing Harry and then, if he had a sister, his sister saw us, I would be pretty embarrassed, right? No, I wouldn't, but I guess I shouldn't blame Dean…_

_Okay, deep breaths………_

_And I accidentally let it slip that Hermione snogged Krum. If she found out, she'd never forgive me._

_I better go, I'm really tired._

_Ginny _


	9. The First Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Ginny woke up the next morning trying to figure out why she had been so angry last night. And then Ron's face swam into her mind. She groaned and got up.

"You all right?" said Rose.

Ginny peered out through the gap between the hangings to see Rose and Leila already dressed.

"C'mon, you're late," said Leila. "Class starts in half an hour. We brought up some toast and got your books ready."

"Thanks guys," said Ginny. She got dressed and ate her breakfast quickly. Grabbing her books, she walked with Leila and Rose out of the dormitory. Colin joined them at the common room, kissed Leila on the cheek and the four of them headed for Snape's dungeon.

"Ginny!" called a voice and Ginny spun round. Dean was running towards her.

"Hey," said Ginny, though not in her usual pleasant tone.

"H-how are you?" said Dean.

"Fine, and I'm late for class, so excuse me," said Ginny indifferently. She ran up to join her friends.

"What's up with you?" said Rose. Ginny explained about what happened last night.

"But that doesn't explain why you're angry with him," said Leila.

"Yeah, I know," said Ginny. Why was she so angry with Dean? Hadn't she agreed with herself that she should cut him some slack?

"Get out of the way!" barked Ron, pushing passed Ginny.

"Sorry, Mr Very Important Wizard!" shouted Ginny.

Ron had been very obnoxious to both Ginny and Dean since the previous night. When he wasn't ignoring Dean and Ginny, he was shouting at them. And, from what Ginny had heard, he wasn't treating Hermione too well either. He wasn't acting too friendly to anyone other than Harry, in fact, especially the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"You shut up and leave her alone!" shouted Peakes after Ron had shouted himself hoarse at Demelza one Quidditch practice.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Harry.

_Darn! Could've Bat Bogeyed Ron if Harry hadn't butted in. Oh, practice is over, good._

The Chasers and Beaters went up to the common room together. Ginny, whose relationship with Dean was now perfectly fine, started accusing Ron.

"He is honestly the worst Keeper I've ever seen," she said as they took seats in a corner secluded from most of the hustle and bustle; everyone was in their usual pre-match mood. Everyone, that is, that hadn't seen Ron play.

"How could Harry have let him on the team," wailed Demelza through sobs. They all glanced at Ron, who was sitting with Harry.

"C'mon, you can't blame Harry, it's coz of Ron," said Ginny. She swore she saw Dean glance at her suspiciously. "If he hadn't been so nervous, and worried about such little things, and been so mean…"

"Yeah, I mean, Demelza was great today," said Peakes. Demelza smiled weakly.

"I'm going to bed, and pray that we'll win tomorrow!" said Demelza. She headed off to her dormitory.

"We might go up too," said Peakes and Coote. They headed off to their dormitories.

"Look, Dean, I'm really sorry about before," said Ginny.

"Don't worry about it," said Dean, smiling weakly. "Goodnight." He kissed Ginny and went up to his dormitory.

The next day, Ginny woke Rose and Leila, as well as Renee and Kathy, nice and early.

"C'mon guys, Quidditch today!" she called, standing on her bed and looking around at everyone else; they stared back groggily. "C'mon, get up!"

She went around and made sure that each got out of their beds.

When Ginny walked down to the common room with the rest of the girls in her dormitory some fifteen minutes later, she met Dean.

"Hey handsome," said Ginny, kissing him on the cheek.

"You ready for today?" said Dean.

"Sure am."

After breakfast, Ginny headed down to the changing room with Demelza, Dean having stayed behind with Seamus.

By the time Dean had come down, Ginny had finished changing and was redoing her hair.

Ginny peeped around and looked at the Slytherin team, huddled to the side of the pitch. The tall, blonde figure of Draco Malfoy was absent, replaced by Harper, a boy in Ginny's year. Smiling, Ginny took in the rest of the team. Vaisey, Slytherin's best goal scorer wasn't there either.

"What happened to Vaisey and Malfoy?" asked Ginny, turning to Dean and Demelza as Peakes and Coote entered the changing room.

"Dunno 'bout Malfoy, but Vaisey took a Bludger in the head yesterday," said Peakes, poking his head through his robes. "The idiot, honestly. But that's great for us!"

"We'll go and take a look at the pitch," said Dean. He kissed Ginny and walked out with Peakes and Coote.

Ron and Harry arrived some five minutes later.

"Conditions look ideal," said Ginny to Harry, completely ignoring Ron. "And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey – he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that – Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

"_What?_" said Harry, turning around to stare at Ginny. "He's ill? What's wrong with him?"

"No idea, but it's great for us," said Ginny cheerfully. "They're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot."

Harry smiled weakly as Ginny and Demelza went out of the change rooms and onto the pitch.

Ginny looked around. One end of the stadium was filled with red and gold; the other green and silver.

"Mount your brooms," Ginny heard Madam Hooch say. She mounted her brooms and readied herself

"Three…two…one….'

"That was awesome how you crashed into Smith!" said Dean.

"Thanks," said Ginny. Dean went out of the jubilant changing room to talk to Seamus. When he came back, he was happier than before.

"Party up at the common room, Seamus said!" he yelled. "C'mon, Ginny, Demelza!"

Ginny went up with Demelza and Dean to the common room. When they got there, everyone cheered and hands pulled them into the common room. Ginny kissed Dean, went up to put away her broom and got Arnold out and put him on her shoulder.

When she returned, Ron had arrived and was talking to Lavender. Smirking, Ginny walked over to Dean, who was standing next to Seamus with a glass of Butterbeer in his hand.

"I reckon the Tornadoes will win," Dean was saying when Ginny arrived, throwing his free arm around her.

"No way, Puddlemere United is gonna win this year; they've got Wood _and_ that new Chaser Farrington," said Seamus.

"You guys are crazy," said Ginny, grabbing some Butterbeer off a nearby table, "the Chudley Cannons are going to win."

"They were seventh last year, come of it!" said Dean as Ginny saw, out of the corner of her eye, Harry walking away from a group of girls. She whipped her eyes around to Ron and Lavender, who now had their lips glued together. Smirking, Ginny kissed Dean and walked over to Harry.

"Looking for Ron," she asked when he reached him, a mewing sound telling her that Crookshanks was following her and Arnold. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite." Ginny indicated the corner where Ron and Lavender were. "It looks like he's eating his face, doesn't it?" said Ginny dispassionately. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry."

Ginny patted Harry on the arm and walked over to get herself more Butterbeer.

"But he's so thick, it's so obvious Hermione likes him," she said, turning around. But Harry had gone. Ginny sighed. Harry didn't have time for her, and, considering that Harry would probably be busy trying to get Hermione and Ron to talk because Hermione would be angry at Ron for kissing Lavender, he would have even less.

Ginny walked over to Rose and Leila.

"Good game," said Rose, "though I don't see why we had to get up so early."

"Oh shut up," said Ginny, smiling. She stared at Dean in an odd sort of way.

"Are you sure you love him?" Leila asked.

"Of course I love Ha- Dean," said Ginny, blushing.

"Oh, we all know you like Harry," said Rose.

"No I don't," said Ginny, blushing even harder.

"Yeah, you're right, you love him!" said Leila.

"Okay, fine, maybe I kind of, sort of, like Harry," said Ginny. "But it'll never happen," she went on quickly, "I mean, he's my brother's best friend. He's too thick to see that Ron wants it to be like that, he'll be worrying what he thinks."

And then Ginny realised something: it was unlikely that Harry would ever be hers. In between saving the wizarding world and being friends with Ron, he'd have no time for Ginny, unless it was her he was saving.

_Dear Diary,_

_I guess Harry and me will never be. He does not return his feelings for me and if he did, there's always Ron. Harry wouldn't take me over Ron, he's too thick to realise Ron thinks he's the only one who won't 'hurt' me. _

_Ginevra Weasley_


	10. The Slug Club Christmas Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

As snow fell around Hogwarts, Ginny found herself spending a lot more time with Hermione. She had been very upset since Ron and Lavender got together and spent so much time with her eyes red that Ginny made sure she always had a box of tissues handy. Though Hermione, who absolutely refused to admit she loved Ron, insisted it was because her great-grandmother died.

"It's got nothing to do with Ron," said Hermione one day as she sat at a table in the common room with Ginny. "He's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he wishes. No, I was just really close to my great-aunt."

"You mean your great-grandmother," said Ginny.

"Yes, that's the one," said Hermione, blushing.

"Well, I've got to go," said Ginny. She hoisted her bag onto her shoulders and walked out of the common room. She had to at least start the plan before Christmas.

As she was walking down the hall, a group of girls were whispering and giggling. As Ginny neared them, she heard what they were saying.

"He's coming. Quick, get under the mistletoe," said Romilda Vane, pushing herself under the mistletoe with the group.

"Ahem," said Ginny, "d'you mind moving, you're blocking the corridor."

The group of girls turned around and stared at Ginny. A brown-haired girl whispered something to her blonde-haired friend, who giggled and stared at Ginny with a smirk on her face.

"But Harry's coming," said Romilda breathlessly.

"And your point?" asked Ginny.

"You'd know, considering you used to like him," said the blonde-haired girl.

"Ha, yeah Georgia. Sure I used to. And you used to like Gary McLaverty," said Ginny.

"Hey, he's gone!" said the brown-haired girl.

"Well, Tina, and all the rest of you, I suggest you get a life instead of waiting for Harry under some mistletoe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go," said Ginny.

She pushed passed the girls and walked down the marble staircase and out of the Entrance Hall. The snow swirled around her as she pulled her scarf around her mouth. She walked over to "The Tree" and took out her wand.

"The Tree" was the tree that couples wrote their initials on to declare their feelings for each other. But it was only for the most loving. Dean and Ginny hadn't even written their initials on the tree. So Rose would get a huge surprise when her initials were there, paired up with Gary's.

"Carvem Protem," muttered Ginny. Then she waved her wand around, an inch away from "The Tree", in the shape of the letters "GM+RC" with a heart around it.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" said a voice and Ginny turned around. Dean had made his way through the snow.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Ginny, storing her wand and taking her scarf away from her mouth.

"I came to see you. Well, anyway, did you write our initials on "The Tree"?" asked Dean eagerly.

"Erm, no," said Ginny.

"Then what are you doing near it?" asked Dean, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I, er," said Ginny. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell Dean he had written Rose and Gary's initials together on the tree. He might think it unethical or something.

"You know what," said Ginny calmly, "I get the feeling that you don't trust me."

"Well, if you weren't writing our initials, you were either checking _The Tree_ for your initials paired up with someone else's, or writing your initials with someone else," said Dean.

"Don't try and act as though you know how a girl's mind works," said Ginny. She stormed passed him and into the Entrance Hall.

When she got to the common room, she slumped down on an armchair next to Rose and Leila.

"What happened?" asked Rose.

"I had a row with Dean," said Ginny.

"You still going to Slughorn's Christmas Party with him?" asked Leila.

"Never asked, never will," said Ginny.

"Maybe you should give him a chance, I mean, c'mon," said Rose.

"But, I'm not sure if I like him," said Ginny.

"Take him to the party," said Leila, "and sort things out."

"Yeah okay," said Ginny. "Better check on 'Mione."

She walked over to Hermione.

"I've decided who I'm taking to Slughorn's party," she announced.

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"Cormac McLaggen," said Hermione.

"Okay, Hermione, this has gone too far. Why don't you just tell Ron that you love him?" asked Ginny.

"Wha-don't be silly," said Hermione.

"Look, everyone knows it, so don't take Cormac to try and get Ron jealous," said Ginny. "I can't believe you'd do such a thing." She stormed away. Couldn't Hermione use her brain to get Ron?

The next day, as Ginny, Rose and Leila were walking to lunch, Peeves came zooming down the corridor, screaming, "Potty loves Loony!"

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yes," said Peeves. "He asked her to Sluggy's Christmas Party."

When they sat down at the Gryffindor table, it was all they could here.

"Harry's going to the party with Luna!"

"Are they going out then?"

"Harry's going to the party with Luna!"

"She's so lucky!"

"Harry's going to the party with Luna!"

"You mean that weird girl who wears Butterbeer corks?"

"Harry's going to the party with Luna!"

"For crying out loud we already know he's going with Luna!" Ginny found herself yelling.

"Jealous, are we?" asked Georgia.

"Urgh!" Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall. On the marble staircase, she walked into Dean.

"Look, I'm really sorry," said Ginny, crossing her fingers behind her back. "Would you like to come to Sluggy's party with me?"

"Yeah, okay," said Dean. They kissed and went their separate ways.

On the evening of the party, as Ginny was walking beside the Gryffindor table, she overheard some of Ron and Harry's conversation.

"You could've taken _anyone_!" said Ron in disbelief. "_Anyone_! And you choose Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that, Ron," snapped Ginny. "I'm really glad you're taking her, Harry, she's so excited."

And she was. Luna had been especially happy and dreamy since Harry asked her to the party.

_Harry's so sweet. He could have taken anyone but he takes Luna. That's why I like him so much, _thought Ginny

At eight, Ginny and Dean started making their way up to Slughorn's office. When they were in the Entrance Hall, Ginny saw Hermione and shot her a glare. She still hadn't forgiven her for taking Cormac.

"So, um, d'you know who's coming to the party?" asked Dean nervously.

"Oh, Hermione, and Cormac, and Ha-" started Ginny.

"No, as in famous people," said Dean.

"Oh, erm, there's supposedly a vampire, and all these boring other people," said Ginny, though she thought Harry to be pretty famous.

"Erm, you know what, let's ditch the party," said Dean.

"Know a better place to go?" Ginny asked.

"Anywhere and everywhere," said Dean.

"You're right. Besides, I can't stand seeing Hermione and Cormac together," said Ginny.

"Wait, maybe we should go," said Dean.

"Wait, what?" said Ginny.

"Well, we could show them what a _real_ couple looks like, and maybe she'll get a move on with Ron," said Dean.

Ginny looked up at Dean. In truth, she didn't consider them a real couple, because if Harry loved her she'd leave Dean. But Hermione didn't know that. All Hermione knew was that _she_ was dating Cormac to get Ron jealous.

"Yeah, alright," said Ginny.

When they arrived at Slughorn's party, they found that his office appeared to be bigger than all the others they had seen. They headed straight for the drinks table, sidestepping a wizard in emerald green robes along the way. Ginny had to do a double-take.

It couldn't be Harry, could it? Somehow he looked different, even more handsome. Maybe it was the absence of the mud he usually had on himself after a hard Quidditch practise, or the way that his robes brought out the colour of his eyes. Ginny wondered whether these were his Yule Ball robes. She had been too busy avoiding Neville's feet and kissing Michael to notice what Harry had been wearing.

Ginny stared at Harry and didn't realise that Dean was no longer leading her and smashed straight into the wall. A shriek of laughter erupted and Ginny turned around to see Hermione laughing cruelly at her. She turned to Dean, who also had a smirk on his face.

"Oh, thanks," said Ginny angrily.

"Well, you seemed a bit distracted by someone," said Dean scathingly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. She grabbed a cup of Butterbeer and splashed it down his front, then stalked off. How dare he accuse her of liking Harry! Sure, it was the truth, but if he wanted to stay with her…

"You're back early," said Rose when Ginny settled herself down in front of the common room fire.

"Oh, yeah, Dean and I kinda had a fight," said Ginny, taking off her uncomfortable shoes.

"What about this time?" asked Leila with a sigh.

"Harry, 'cause he noticed me staring at him," said Ginny, letting out her flaming red hair.

"So, are you broken up?" asked Rose.

"Dunno, I'll hang on a little longer if he wants me to. I've had some good times with him, but I don't see us going out for too long afterwards," said Ginny.

"You could have dated a lot more guys if you were like Georgia and Tina. I expected nothing less of you," said Leila.

"Well, we can't all turn into sluts now can we," said Ginny.

"Yeah, we'll save that job for Georgia and Tina and all that," said Rose with dislike. Leila giggled.

"Hey," said Colin, sitting down next to Leila. "'sup with you, Ginny?"

"Oh, just a row with Dean," said Ginny.

"Oh, yeah, every other guy hates him 'cause he's with you," said Colin.

"_Every_ other guy?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, just about. Apart from some Slytherins. And me," he added to Leila.

"I have to go and pack," said Ginny, jumping up at once.

"But you already have," said Rose.

"I forgot some stuff," said Ginny. "See you guys later."

_Dear Diary,_

_R.O.S.E.N.G.A.R.Y is going well. Phase 1 is complete. I'll have to wait till after the holidays for the next part._

_And right now I hate Dean with every fibre of my body. He knows, I think, that I still like Harry. Caught me staring at him as he glided (he seemed to glide, he looked so good!) passed us at Sluggy's. He can get really annoying sometimes. Dean, I mean._

_Well, I didn't completely lie to Leila, I have to pack you – harder than you think because I've got so much stuff in my trunk, and I need to figure out how to lock it magically, Flitwick taught us. _

_Why can't I put a magical barrier around you like usual? Why don't they work in confined spaces? Must ask Flitwick after Christmas._

_G.M.W_


	11. Christmas Eve and Paper Chains

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

"What do you want now?" Ginny asked Fred and George. She was back at The Burrow for Christmas, decorating the living room. She was beginning to staple paper chains.

"You haven't broken up with Dean yet?" asked Fred.

"Well, no," said Ginny.

"What do you mean, "Well, no"?" asked George.

"Why d'you want to know," asked Ginny.

"Ginny, it's very important to us what you do and who you do it with," said Fred.

"Yeah," said George, "don't want you ending up pre-"

"You know, you really shouldn't take so much interest in my _private_ life, because well, it is private," said Ginny, stapling some more paper together in a chain.

"Aiy, but according to Ron your romance with Dean is more public than private," said George.

"He can't talk. He's walking round with this girl called Lavender Brown and pashing her every two seconds," said Ginny angrily.

"Really?" asked Fred, sounding extremely interested.

"Since when?" asked George.

"First Quidditch match of the season, when we won and Ron actually saved some goals," said Ginny. "Looked like he was eating his face. Anyway, could you guys help me with these chains?" Ginny held up a stapler.

"No, we'll just, um, go and tease Ron," said Fred, and he and his twin walked into the kitchen.

Ginny busied herself with her paper chains. It could get quite annoying. Soon, Ron and Harry joined her.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," said Ron angrily. "You see what you do?"

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut then?" asked Ginny, trying to staple the paper chain but accidentally getting her finger. Ron laughed. Harry crouched down on the floor to help her.

"Maybe we should get the First Aid Kit," said Harry. For a second, Ginny saw something in Harry's eyes. It was (could it be?) love. Well, it was a look Ginny saw in Dean's eyes, or at least used to. But after that, Harry rushed off to the First Aid Kit. Ginny shook the thought off, thinking she must have been dreaming.

"Nice one," said Ron to Ginny, who was attempting to get the staple out of her finger. As soon as she moved it, blood streamed out. She swore.

"So, you do know how much Fred and George are going to take the mickey out of me?" said Ron as Harry entered with a box of medical equipment and his wand.

"Yeah, you'll know how I feel," said Ginny. "Ow, Harry, it does hurt, you know."

"Sorry," said Harry, who had tried to pick out the staple. "We might need to use magic. Does this count as a life threatening situation?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ron sarcastically, "Ginny's really going to die from a staple in her finger."

"It's possible," said Ginny. "People have died from paper cuts."

"I doubt that," said Ron.

"It's true," said Harry, flexing his wand arm. "Now, Ginny, hold still."

Harry muttered a curse under his breath and the stapler disappeared. Now all there was to mend was the cut in Ginny's finger, through which blood was streaming out.

"Too bad there isn't a phoenix handy," said Harry. He pulled out a bandaid and put it on her finger. "There, all done. Unless you want me to kiss it better?"

"I'm right thanks," said Ginny, grinning, although it was so tempting to say yes.

Harry and Ron left the room and Ginny continued stapling. The red and green together was very symbolic to her. The green symbolized Harry's eyes, and the red symbolized Ginny's hair, and when they were put together, they looked quite beautiful.

"Aah, Geenie," cooed Fleur, entering the living room. "Oh, Geenie, what 'appened too your feenger?"

"I stapled it," said Ginny, in the most polite voice she could muster.

"But leetle girlz like you should not bee using a ztapler," said Fleur. "Do you want zome 'elp?"

"No, I'm fine, Phlegm," added Ginny under her breath.

"What did you call me?" asked Fleur angrily.

"Fleur, I called you Fleur," said Ginny.

Fleur left, slightly angered.

By Christmas Eve, the living room was complete, decorated with the paper chains Ginny had made. It looked great, especially with the Christmas tree. There was something about the angel that made it seem real, but Ginny couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Psst, Ginny," Fred whispered, next to her on the sofa. The wizard wireless was playing Celestina Warbeck's 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love', a song Ginny hated with a passion. "Want to play Exploding Snap?"

"Yeah, alright," said Ginny. She, Fred and George sat on the floor and George started dealing out the cards.

"So, joke shop going well?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, and Verity's extremely faithful. She wouldn't spill any secrets about the products for her life," said George.

"Well, that's partly because she likes you," said Fred.

"Yeah, true that," said George.

"Wait, you mean Verity likes _you_?" said Ginny.

"Why is that so surprising?" asked George.

"Because, isn't it weird, like, you guys are working together," said Ginny.

"They aren't dating," said Fred. "George doesn't know how."

"That isn't true. I don't even like Verity," said George. "She's just an employee to me."

"How do people judge you, anyway? How could someone fancy one of you over the other?" asked Ginny.

"You see, we're like those a million and one girls who all dress the same," said Fred.

"…who dress in short skirts and tight tees. We may look the same but we're different on the inside," said George.

"Really? You both seem like jokers to me," said Ginny.

"But that's only part of who we are," said George, putting down the first card. "Fred's favourite colour is yellow, but mine's red. And Fred's more romantic than me."

"But then again," said Fred, putting down one of his cards, "George is more sensible-" (Ginny snorted) "Well, that's not much, I know, but remember how I took Angelina to the Yule Ball? It was George that reminded me that Lee would probably be extremely jealous and angry at me."

_Wow_, Ginny thought as she put down one of her cards, _I've lived with Fred and George all my life, and I didn't realise how different they were. _

_Boom! _The cards exploded. Whoops.

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't had Christmas here for ages. I forgot how excited everyone gets. But then there's Phlegm. She is so annoying. Sometimes I just want to throw her back into the lake at Hogwarts and let the Grindylow kill her. "Oh Geenie, you shouldn't use a stapler." I'm not zome leetle keed Phlegm! Urgh, honestly._

_Dean and I are nearly over. Well, that's what I think. There's just no spark. You can't stick with a guy while you're loving another, I guess. _

_Well, I haven't sent Dean anything. Who cares about him._

_Gin,_


	12. Percy's Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Ginny got up the next day early to a bunch of presents at the foot of her bed. She quickly counted the parcels – 9. That didn't make sense. There was Bill's, Charlie's, Fred and George's, Mum and Dad's, Dean's, Ron's, Rose's, Leila's, not Percy's, not Hermione's and who else's? Harry's? No. Since when would Harry give her a present?

Excited, Ginny jumped out of bed and opened her presents. She opened a yellow box first. The card read:

_Hey Ginny,_

_Hope you like this. Cost me a fortune, but anything for my favourite sister,_

_Love Bill_

_PS: There's a treat for Arnold too_

Ginny looked down at the box. There was a bunch of Pygmy Puff pellets for Arnold, which Ginny placed on her bedside table.

"You can have them later," said Ginny to Arnold, who sat in a cage on her dressing table.

Ginny looked down and saw a beautiful necklace with a red gemstone in it.

"Don't get Phlegm jealous, Bill," said Ginny.

She wore it around her neck and proceeded to her other presents.

_Hello Ginny,_

_Hope you're enjoying Hogwarts and love these boots,_

_Charlie_

Charlie had sent her a pair of dragon-hide boots, which Ginny looked great in.

_Real good taste for someone who hangs around dragons all day_, Ginny thought, looking at herself in the mirror with the boots on.

She opened Fred and George's present next – half of the wrapping was red, the other half yellow. It was a Deluxe WonderWitch Gift Set, complete with Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher and other products. But Ginny noticed that the space where the love potions were meant to be were empty. Shaking her head, Ginny opened the next present.

Ron had given her a box of Pumpkin Pasties, which Ginny examined carefully before eating one. Mr and Mrs Weasley had given Ginny the usual pink sweater, this time with a broom on it, and a better broom – a Cleansweep. She would have gotten it at the start of the year if she had been a prefect, but Renee was the prefect in her dormitory, as she aced all her classes.

Dean's present was a small charm bracelet, along with a note that read: _Meet me when term starts._ He really should have known that Ginny absolutely despised charm bracelets. She chucked it in the bin.

Rose had given her a box of Chocolate Cauldrons and the new Weird Sisters album. Leila's present for Ginny was a photo album with Rose, Leila and Ginny's memories since first year and the letters Ginny wrote to Leila during the summer. Ginny had fun looking through them and remembering how stupid she used to be when she was younger.

Ginny now stared at the last present. It couldn't be from Harry. She had never sent him a present, why should he send her a present.

Ginny opened the present. It _was_ from Hermione. Ginny bit her lip. She had been too busy being angry with her to even think about sending her a present. Guilt flowed through her, even if it was a Muggle book – _101 Ways to Tell If a Guy Likes You and if He's the Perfect Guy_.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know we're not that good friends now, but I want to say sorry. And this book will be useful to you. I won't say anymore here. I think you might know._

_Hermione_

Ginny looked at _101 Ways to Tell If a Guy Likes You and if He's the Perfect Guy_. Was Hermione trying to make out that Dean still liked Ginny? Well, she was wrong, thought Ginny as she flipped through the book.

_Number 3: He knows what you like_

Dean had sent her a present that Ginny totally hated.

_Number 43: He doesn't mind how you dress nor do your hair_

He wanted her to take her hair out for their date. Okay, it was a joke, but still.

_Number 101: He always seems to want to be around you, no matter how complicated the situation is or how much danger you're in_

Dean hadn't been that keen to be around her at the Christmas Party or he would have followed her; or when Ron found them kissing.

Ginny stored the book into her trunk, just in case Hermione wanted proof that Ginny liked it even if she didn't. She didn't want another fight with Hermione, even if their relationship was only slightly mended.

Ginny got dressed, making sure to wear the boots, sweater and necklace, and went to Ron's room.

"Thanks for the Quidditch book," said Ron in an attempt to be friendly.

"S'okay. I was going to send Harry a hairbrush, but I thought he'd be sick of people sending him them," said Ginny.

Harry laughed. Merlin he was handsome when he laughed.

"Anyway, can I borrow Pigwidgeon? I need to send a letter and I think Errol might die if I send it with him," said Ginny.

"To who? Not Dean!" said Ron.

"No, to Hermione," said Ginny.

"Oh, okay," said Ron, dejectedly.

Ginny held out an arm and whistled.

"Pidwidgeon," said Ginny. The owl flew to her shoulder and Ginny turned around and left.

Ginny scribbled an apology to Hermione, sent it with Pigwidgeon and went downstairs.

"Merry Christmas," she called.

"Merry Christmas," everyone called back, everyone, that is, but Fleur, who was painting her nails red.

At Christmas lunch, Ginny reached across the table and pulled a maggot out of Harry's hair. Was it her imagination, or did Harry get goosebumps? _Well, that's obvious Gin_, she thought, _he just had a maggot in his hair_.

And then Ron tried to help Fleur and was a complete klutz and Fleur kissed Bill, Mrs Weasley argued with Fleur and…

"Arthur," screamed Mrs Weasley. "Arthur it's Percy."

Ginny stood up to look. Percy was striding towards The Burrow, with Rufus Scrimgeour.

Every fibre in Ginny's body ached with hate. So Percy, who hadn't spoken to the Weasleys for so long, was coming to ruin their Christmas lunch with the Minister of Magic?

The back door opened. Percy said stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

And then Mrs Weasley went so affectionate Ginny though it was sick.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister," she said. "Have a little purkey, and some tooding…"

Ginny chanced a glance at Fred, George and Mr Weasley. They all looked extremely stiff and uncomfortable.

"Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden … ah that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me," said Scrimgeour.

Ginny's eyes darted to Harry. So this was their plan, was it? To get Harry alone, while Percy created a diversion. But Harry was okay with it. He could be so tolerating sometimes…

Ginny took a seat and stared at Percy.

"Well," said Fleur happily. "I don't want to be an intruder on thiz family reuneeon. I'll go and clean my plate."

How thick could someone get? But then Ginny noticed the smile vanish on Fleur's face as she stood up and noticed that she wasn't as dumb as she looked.

"So, how have you been, Percy," said Ginny. "I wonder, is the Ministry friendly? Are they like a second _family_ to you?"

Percy straightened his glasses and said expressionlessly, "Why, yes, it's been extremely busy at the Ministry. We're putting our defences up because of Voldemort."

"A bit late, don't you think? You could have done that last year if you had listened to Harry instead of calling him an attention seeking prat," said Ron. Lupin continued eating quickly

"Yeah, just come crawling back to the _stupid boy with the scar_," said Fred.

"Why else would you be here?" asked George. "Or do you just want some Christmas pudding."

Lupin cleared his throat and laid down his cutlery. "I think I'll go and wash my plate too." He got up and disappeared through the kitchen door.

"Well, Mother does make excellent Christmas pudding," said Percy.

"Sit down, Percy, there's enough pudding for you," said Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, there's the leftovers from last year seeing as you didn't come to have some _excellent Christmas pudding_," snapped George.

"That's enough," said Mrs Weasley as Percy took a seat. She started serving Percy some pudding, as if he was a little kid.

"Bet they don't have pudding at the Ministry," said Ron.

"They do," said Mr Weasley, "but it's made from mixture from a packet. Horrible stuff."

"Well, I think it's still brilliant," said Percy.

"I thought Mum's was better," said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Fred and George.

Ginny, Fred and George exchanged glances, then dug their spoons into the bowl of mashed parsnip and flung it at Percy. It hit his glasses. As Ginny smiled, Percy stormed out of the house.

"And this house is once again a prat-free-zone," said Fred.

Mrs Weasley burst into tears. Ginny felt immensely guilty.

_Dear Diary,_

_The biggest prat in the world visited today. That's right, Percy visited with the Minister. Only so the Minister could talk with Harry. And then the twins and I threw food at him so he left. That made Mum cry and she hasn't stopped since. And now I feel bad. Extremely bad. So I don't feel like writing much._

_Gin_


	13. Packing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_  
_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it hasn't been the best for me lately. I'm starting to think that it may have been better if I stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. Mum's still upset. I tried talking to her but the only good thing that came out of that was that I found out why magical barriers don't work in confined spaces (they make a barrier a couple of inches around the item so it takes up space). _

_Hermione's book really made me think, you know. I don't know what it is between Dean and me. None of the stuff in that book applies to us. I even forget what it's like to kiss him properly. The last time that happened was after Quidditch practice, the time Ron and Harry saw us. Ever since then, I dunno, maybe Ron can really ruin my love life._

_And despite what I let on, I'm really not that confident in relationships anymore. I guess that's because when Michael and I broke up, I wasn't expecting it. I was having too much fun with him. I was only 14, I knew no better. But now I'm afraid it's going to happen again. And I don't know why that's so troubling; looking back on some of my past writings to you, I've written some pretty hateful stuff about Dean. I don't know why I agreed to get together with him. But he seemed alright last year. _

_And I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing by being Rose's matchmaker. Who knows if she even likes Gary anymore, anyway?_

_And I'll never get Harry. But I'm obsessed with him. I want to be with him. I want to kiss him, even if it's only once, without having to run away because he doesn't like me back. I want to hold his hand. I want to be his favourite Quidditch player, even more of a favourite than Ron. _

_I think I'll die if I don't be with him. The only way I can produce a Patronus is if I think of him and me together. He makes me really happy, happier than Dean ever could…_

_I think I better stop writing and start packing,_

_Gin _

Ginny's guilt followed her like a shadow wherever she went in The Burrow, as Mrs Weasley was continuously bursting into tears. Trying not to let this get her down, Ginny packed her trunk the day before they left.

She packed the boots, the necklace, the WonderWitch product, her sweater (which she was sure she wouldn't wear often), the photo album and the book. Ginny packed some parchment, a hairbrush and clothes. She packed extra robes, hair-ties and a present for Hermione – an Ancient Runes book.

But Ginny didn't have enough quills, having lost some during the year at Hogwarts. It was too late to buy some now, especially with Mrs Weasley so sad. She ran up to Ron's room with Arnold.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny. Harry was the only one in the room, sitting on his camp bed and reading a potions book. "Um, do you know where Ron is?"

"Oh, yeah, he's taking a shower," said Harry.

"Oh. Then do you think that he'll mind if I have some of his quills?" asked Ginny.

"I dunno," said Harry.

"Fine, I'll wait," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. She sat on Ron's bed and played with Arnold.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, pointing at the potions book.

"What does it look like?" said Harry, smiling slightly.

"I thought you hated potions," said Ginny.

"I do," said Harry, "but Slughorn set us an essay on the use of unicorn horn and gnats in potion-making. So, you got a new broom?"

"Yeah, not much, but better," said Ginny.

"I hope Katie's back soon," said Harry.

"Yeah, then I won't have to put up with Dean," said Ginny.

"I didn't mean to diss him," said Harry, alarmed.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" asked Ron, appearing at the doorway, his hair wet.

"I need some of your quills. I kind of lost some," said Ginny.

"Fine, take them," said Ron, pointing to a bunch of quills on his bedside table. "Just don't take any of Fred and George's."

"Okay," said Ginny. She picked Arnold up, bent over to choose two quills and straightened up again.

"Oh, and Harry," she said, "I prefer Katie to be on the team over Dean."

Ron raised an eyebrow at Ginny. Harry, however, smiled faintly and chucked her a Chocolate Frog.

"A late Christmas present," he said.

"Does that mean," said Ron, looking at Ginny with a shrewd expression on his face, "that you and Dean are over?"

"No," said Ginny, "not yet."

She strode over to the door to leave, but stopped halfway, looking at Ron closely.

"Ron," said Ginny, half-laughing, "you've got a giant zit on your cheek."

Ron rushed over to the mirror to look as Harry and Ginny howled with laughter.

"This is terrible," Ron muttered. He continued muttering and Ginny caught him saying things like, "if she saw me…", "laughing stock", "Fred and George … mickey" and "Hermione".

Ginny actually felt sorry for Ron, so she took him to her room, Harry trailing behind them, and gave him the Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher.

"But that only works for ten seconds," said Harry, a quizzical look on his face.

"You idiot, Harry, it takes ten seconds for the pimple to vanish," said Ginny.

"You want to be sure about that, if that's the twins' product," said Harry.

Ron dabbed some of the pimple vanisher on his face and sure enough ten seconds after the pimple vanishing it appeared again, much bigger. Ginny bit on the inside of the bottom part of her mouth, which she did instead of biting her lip. (What's the point of biting your lip, she thought, if people know that you're holding back on saying something?) She wanted to throw an insult at Ron, but he already had enough on his plate.

Ron went to the bathroom to try and fix his pimple. Harry gave Ginny a 'help me' look.

"Just go with him," said Ginny. "But tell him picking it won't help."

She watched him go, and then turned to her trunk.

"You know, Arnold," said Ginny as she packed her quills. "I can't help but think that Harry's beginning to like me." She walked over to her desk, put Arnold down and poured him some Pygmy Puff pellets into his food bowl. "But that could just be my imagination."


	14. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Ginny stepped out of the fire and onto the carpet in Professor McGonagall's study; Harry and Ron were waiting for her. As they walked to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny looked out the window.

The sun was setting, making it a wonderful sight, the light reflected brilliantly on the deep snow, and Ginny thought that if Ron wasn't there, it would have been pretty romantic. What else did a romantic scene need other than a sunset, some snow and Harry?

When they reached the common room, Ron said, "Baubles," to the Fat Lady. She looked a bit pale.

"No," she said.

"What d'you mean, 'no'?" said Ron angrily.

"There is a new password," she said. "And please don't shout"

"But we've been away, how're we supposed to-"

"Harry! Ginny!"

Ginny turned to see Hermione in a cloak, hat and gloves, flushed pink and running towards them.

"I got back a couple of hours ago, I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck- I mean Witherwings. Did you have a good Christmas?" She was very breathless and Ginny noticed she was looking anywhere but at Ron.

"Yeah," said Ron immediately and Ginny's eyes darted towards him. He was wearing an I'm-desperate-for-attention look. "Pretty eventful, Rufus Scrim-

"I've got something for you, Harry," said Hermione, still not looking at Ron. "Oh, hang on – password. _Abstinence_."

"Precisely," said the Fat Lady, swinging forward.

Ginny's eyes darted around the common room. If Dean wasn't here yet, she'd have some time to do more on R.O.S.E.N.G.A.R.Y.

"Coming, Ginny?" said Hermione and Ginny's eyes darted back to her.

"No, thanks, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny, unenthusiastically. She thought that it wasn't wise for Dean to see her in Harry's company. She walked over to a table where Rose was sitting with a book.

"Hey, thanks for the perfume, it smells really nice," Rose said as Ginny sat down.

"I loved the album, too," said Ginny, looking across the table at her. "Have you checked "The Tree" yet?"

It was a tradition for Ginny, Leila, Rose, Renee and Kathy to check "The Tree" after Christmas.

"Nah, I was waiting for you guys," said Rose, looking down at her book hastily. A kiss on Ginny's cheek told her why.

"Hey Dean," said Ginny, turning around.

"I'll be in my dorm," said Rose, closing the book and standing up with it. As Dean sat in the seat where Rose used to be, Ginny watched Rose go. When she got to the stairs, she mouthed, "Tell me everything," and disappeared.

"Look, Ginny," said Dean. He clasped her hands over the table. "I'm really sorry. It's just that you're really popular and, well, sometimes I really don't know whether you'll be with someone else tomorrow. And I know it's really stupid, because it means I don't trust you. But I swear it's just a phase; a really stupid phase. D'you… d'you forgive me?" he ended, looking into her eyes lovingly.

"Yeah," said Ginny. She leaned over the table and kissed him.

But what was this? A scar was appearing on Dean's head, his hair suddenly became messy, his eyes became green... Within seconds, Ginny was looking at Harry. She blinked. But it was just Dean. She shook her head.

"Ginny," said Dean anxiously, "what's up?"

"No-nothing," said Ginny, shaking her head again. "Erm, Dean, I've just got a headache." She stood up and walked around to Dean. "See you at dinner." She kissed Dean and made her way swiftly up to her dormitory.

Rose and Leila were up there, laying tummy-down on Leila's bed, facing the foot of the bed and talking.

"So?" said Leila.

Ginny walked passed them. Leila and Rose's eyes followed her. Ginny put her hands over her face and paced.

"Ginny?" asked Rose, "did he dump you?"

"No," said Ginny, taking her hands away from her eyes and facing Rose and Leila. "He apologized."

"Well, it isn't that bad," said Leila consolingly.

"It's not that that upset me," said Ginny. "It's because, well there was a split second… okay, a couple of seconds, where I thought he was Harry."

"And that's so bad because?" asked Rose.

"Because it means that I could just be holding on because I somehow see Harry in Dean!" exclaimed Ginny. "And maybe I'm kissing him, and telling him things, and stuff the way I would if he was Harry. But he's not Harry. He's Dean; just Dean."

"Okay, that sounds bad," said Leila, sitting up. "Soon, you'll be calling him Harry, and then he'll break up with you and let the whole school know that you like Harry, and how awkward will things be then because you've finally established a friendly enough friendship with Harry and then there'll be all these rumours and Harry will be all confused and when people see you together they'll tease you and then Harry will get all "I don't want to be around her if that's what people think and won't leave us alone," so he'll spend less time with you-?"

"Leila, we get the point," said Rose, rolling her eyes. "Now, Ginny, I really think you should break up with him A.S.A.P before he learns too much."

The door to the dormitory opened. Renee poked her head round the door.

"Hey Renee, nice holiday?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, thanks. Erm, Leila, Colin wants to see you for a second," said Renee. She looked worried for Leila.

Leila stood up, waved at the other too and set off for the common room. Renee came in and sat on her bed.

"Erm, Renee, is Colin going to break up with Leila?" asked Rose.

Renee looked up.

"I-he-he told me he wanted to have a little chat to her," said Renee. "And he seemed a bit serious, and, well-"

She broke off and shook her head. You would have easily thought that it was her someone was dumping. But Renee was considerate and caring as well as smart, and expressed as much emotion for other people as she would for herself.

Leila entered the room, sat down on her bed, looked from Ginny, to Rose, to Renee and burst into tears. The others rushed to comfort her.

"Leila," said Rose, "what happened?"

"H-he d-dumped m-me," said Leila. "He s-said that we w-weren't co-compatible a-and th-that h-he w-wanted t-to see some other p-people." She sobbed loudly. "B-but he said he st-still wants to be friends."

"Well," said Rose, "that means he doesn't hate you."

"Yeah, b-but it was just so out of the blue," said Leila. "I don't even kn-know what I d-did wrong!"

"You didn't do anything wrong," said Ginny. "It's his problem if he doesn't want to go out with you, I mean, you're really pretty, and funny, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"Yeah, so, d'you think you want to see "The Tree"?" asked Renee. "Your name could be up there already."

"Yeah, okay," said Leila. "Have to before tomorrow." She wiped her eyes on her sheets and took a quick look in the mirror. "Where's Kathy?"

"She's downstairs," said Renee.

The four of them walked downstairs and found Kathy, who was talking to Gary.

"Hey, Kathy," said Renee, "we need to check "The Tree"."

Kathy bade goodbye to Gary and walked over to the window. They used magical binoculars to look at "The Tree".

"Well, let's see," said Rose in a bored voice. "A.T+H.P, R.U+H.P, T.F+H.P, L.Y + H-"

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Kathy, "L.R+M.N! Hang on." Kathy shuffled in her pockets and withdrew a list of all the students at Hogwarts listed by initials. "That could either be, Lola Rookwood in Slytherin, 3rd year, Lisbeth Riley, Ravenclaw 6th year, or you, Leila, so they're pretty good chances, because the others are guys and seeing there are no M.N girls, only the girls are eligible. And there's only one guy it could be," said Kathy, moving her finger down the piece of parchment and placing it on the list of people for M.N. There was only one name there.

"You mean…" said Leila slowly.

"Completely adorable Michael Neil!" squealed Rose.

Kathy shuffled through some other pieces of parchment and read one out.

"Michael Neil is a Hufflepuff fifth year who is among one of the most attractive boys at school. He likes being called Mike, is on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team as Chaser and has dated Cho Chang (1994, at the start of the year for two weeks), Thushani Sobers (1994), Annabelle Chalk (1995), Grace Bell-Matthews(1995) and Summer Winters (1996)-"

Rose guffawed. "Sorry, it's a funny name."

Kathy continued reading.

"Mike enjoys a good laugh and has brown hair and eyes, is always the dumper, never the dumpee, and has never been rejected.

Kathy put the parchment on a stack of other pieces of parchment. It was a hobby of Kathy's to do profiles on the most attractive guys in school.

"Well," said Rose, "at least you've got someone, look at m-"

"Hey Rose," called Renee. "G.M+R.C!"

Rose looked through her binoculars down to the tree.

"There's only one G.M and R.C," said Kathy, consulting her list. "Gary and Rose."

"I swear I didn't write that," said Rose. "But Gary's kinda cute."

"Wait," said Ginny, "you probably should wait a while."

"What?" asked Rose.

"Well, you know, if he does like you and he wrote your initials together on "The Three", then he'll probably ask you out soon. So don't go full onto him."

"You're right," said Rose.

"Listen, I should probably go and have dinner with Dean," said Ginny. She went out through the portrait hole and laid her back against the wall.

She had thought R.O.S.E.N.G.A.R.Y was a good idea, but what if Gary didn't like Rose?

_Don't be silly, remember that time during Charms?_ Ginny thought.

There had been a time during Charms last term that Gary had gazed fondly at Rose, unnoticed by anyone but Ginny.

But Gary might still need a little push. And Ginny had just the idea on how she was going to help.


	15. Truth Or Dare

Ginny had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs first thing the next day. She, Rose and Leila sat down at a table at the back of the classroom so they could talk.

"I mean," said Ginny, looking at the back of Mike's head, "look at Mike, he doesn't look like he'd date a Slytherin, so that means it's either you or Libby."

"And Libby is a complete snob. She tries to make out that she knows everything, but she's always pushed aside by Hermione Granger," said Rose.

"Which means that it's probably you," said Ginny.

"Ginny! Rose! Leila!" barked McGonagall. "Have you even been _trying_ to learn how to Vanish those mice."

They glanced nervously at each other.

"In that case," said McGonagall, "I want you to write eight inches on how your social life has nothing to do with Transfiguration."

On top of that, they had to write an essay on Vanishing.

"She can be so annoying sometimes," said Leila as they walked down the hall. "I mean-"

Leila had accidentally bumped into Mike, who for some reason was going back to the classroom hurriedly.

"Oh, sorry," said Mike. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Leila, picking up her books.

"Here," said Mike, handing Leila some of her books.

Ginny and Rose waved from behind Mike and headed off, though Leila didn't notice. Once they had rounded the corner, Ginny threw some Extendable Ears round to where Leila and Mike were, gave one to Rose and they listened in, there head round the corner.

"So, why're you heading back?" asked Leila.

"Oh, I needed to ask McGonagall a question, but it can wait," said Mike. They were starting to walk up the corridor. Ginny and Rose started walking away from them so they couldn't see anything.

"So, erm, how's Quidditch?" asked Leila.

"Oh, it's going really well. Your friends a Chaser too, right?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, Ginny Weasley," said Leila.

"Do you want to hang out some time?" asked Mike.

"Um, okay," said Leila.

"Great. Do you want to perhaps meet me tonight at the Room of Requirement?" asked Mike.

"Sure," said Leila.

"Great, seeya," said Mike.

Leila ran up to Rose and Ginny.

"Well, I guess it _is_ you," said Ginny, storing the Extendable Ears in her pocket.

"I'm going to do my homework in the library at lunch, I won't have time this evening," said Leila.

Ginny knew exactly what she meant. It was hard going out with someone who wasn't in the same house as you.

That evening, Ginny and Rose lay on the carpet and attempted to get through their homework. 

"So, what d'you reckon they're doing?" asked Rose as she wrote her Transfiguration essay.

"I dunno," said Ginny. "Probably snogging each other."

"I'm going to bed," said Rose, scribbling down her last words. "Coming?"

"Nah, I better get this done, I have a Quidditch practice tomorrow," said Ginny resignedly. She dipped her quill in her inkpot, watching Rose go.

"Hey, Gary," Ginny called across the common room. "Kathy!"

"Yeah?" they said, walking over.

"Want to play "Truth or Dare"?" asked Ginny, sitting up and putting aside her completed homework pile.

"Yeah, sure," said Kathy.

Gary was a bit apprehensive.

"Don't tell me you're scared of "Truth or Dare"," said Kathy.

"The last time I played I got dared to kiss Snape," said Gary.

"Promise we won't have anything like that," said Ginny.

The portrait hole swung open and Leila came in. She spotted Ginny and sat down next to her with a sigh.

"We're playing "Truth or Dare"," said Kathy.

"But no kissing teachers. Wanna join us?" said Ginny.

"Yeah, alright," said Leila, sitting down next to Ginny and Kathy.

"Erm, okay, Leila, truth or dare?" asked Ginny.

"Truth," said Leila.

"Well, how was it with Mike?" asked Kathy.

"Well," said Leila, blushing, "I think we're compatible."

"Okay," said Kathy. "Gary, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Gary.

"Wait, can I take this one?" asked Ginny. The others nodded.

"Okay," said Ginny, "I dare you to ask Rose out."

"What?" said Gary, starting to blush.

With Kathy there, Ginny had to mention the initials on "The Tree" carefully.

"Well, you know," said Ginny, "you guys are the only G.M and R.C, and after that message on "The Tree", you might want to ask her out."

"Fine," said Gary. "Ginny, you go."

"Dare," said Ginny.

"Well, I really want the Gryffindors to win the Quidditch Cup," said Gary. "So, if you guys don't win against Hufflepuff, I dare you to hug Harry Potter in front of the whole Gryffindor common room."

"Wha-bu-oh, alright," said Ginny. "I mean, it's just a hug, right?"

Harry had hugged her before, that time they had won the match against Slytherin, but what she got dared to do was different in so many ways. Firstly, it would have to be she, Ginny, who initiated the hug. And another thing, it would be when they lose, not win, so she wouldn't have a reason for hugging him…

"Well, anyway," said Kathy, "I'll take truth, thanks."

"Your latest crush?" asked Leila.

"Colin Creevey," said Kathy dreamily.

"Hey, I have to go to bed, long day ahead," said Leila, jumping up.

"Yeah, same," said Ginny.

Leila was rushing up to the dormitory, not bothering to wait for Ginny. Ginny sped up to catch up with her but Dean stepped in front of her.

"Hey Ginny," he said. "How are you?"

_Okay, Ginny, try being nice to him._

"Great, thanks," said Ginny. "How've you been?"

"Alright," said Dean.

"How's work been?" asked Ginny.

_Gosh Ginny, this is your boyfriend. Think of something better to talk about._

"Alright," said Dean.

"Hey, when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?" asked Ginny.

"First of March, want to go together," said Dean brightly.

"I'd love to, but I can't," said Ginny. Dean's face fell. "It's Ron's birthday and I should think of something creative to give him."

"So does that mean you'll be going into Hogsmeade with him?" Dean asked.

"Possibly with him and Hermione and Harry, yeah," said Ginny.

"Ok, then, I guess I'll see you around," said Dean, looking down.

"Yeah, hey, Quidditch tomorrow," said Ginny. Dean looked up hopefully. She winked at him. Dean kissed her and beamed.

"Anyways, I gotta go," said Ginny. "See ya."

"Bye," said Dean.

Ginny sped up to her dormitory. She found Leila sitting on her bed and staring out the window at the starry sky. Rose was fast asleep, her body spread over the whole width of her bed.

"Leila," said Ginny softly, sitting down next to Leila. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," said Leila. "Just that, well, Colin and Kathy can't get together. I just broke up with Colin."

"Well, what's so wrong about that?" asked Ginny. "He's not with you-"

"Don't say that," said Leila. "I mean, okay, I had a great time with Mike today, but, you know, he's a bit of a drifter. And Colin and I had something special."

Ginny bit on the inside of her lip. She thought that Leila was using Mike as her break-up guy, but didn't know whether it was better to, or not to, tell her.

"Look," said Ginny. "You know, there are heaps of people who would love to have Mike. You should be grateful."

"But that's the thing," said Leila. "Heaps of people, as in people who are not me. And that just makes him easier to lose."

"Look," said Ginny, "look, just… don't worry about it. You'll be fine."

"Yeah," said Leila. She looked around at Ginny. "Well, Rose's getting asked out tomorrow, and I don't want to miss it."

"Yeah," said Ginny, standing up and walking over to her bed. She pulled the hangings around her and dressed into her pyjamas. "Goodnight."

She pulled her quill and diary towards her and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I made up with Dean, and oh I have so much to tell you. Mike Neil and Leila! But she broke up with Colin but isn't over him! And…Colin and Kathy. My relationship with Dean is back on its way up to great. He is pretty okay, I guess. I'm seeing him tomorrow after Quidditch, and so it should be great. _

_Anyway, Gary's asking Rose out tomorrow, so I have to get a good night's sleep._

_Love,_

_Gin_


	16. Under the Cloak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Ginny woke Leila early the next morning. They crept downstairs with their bags, making sure not to wake Rose, Renee or Kathy. When they reached their favourite chairs, they sank into them and looked at each other.

"Well, I might as well try and do some work," said Leila.

"Yeah, alright," said Ginny.

She looked around the common room and was surprised to see that she and Leila weren't alone. Harry was sitting by the fire, looking very pensive. Ginny wandered over to him.

"Fancy finding you here," said Ginny, sitting down next to him. "Why're you up so early?"

"Oh, just homework, you know," said Harry, but there was something forceful in the way he smiled.

"Oh, yeah, you can really do homework without any parchment, or quills, or-"

"Ginny," said Harry, and now he really was smiling.

"Then what are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"Can't tell you that," said Harry.

Ginny stared into the fire.

"Okay, fine, then I won't tell you what I'm doing up," said Ginny, turning to Harry.

"Obvious, isn't it?" asked Harry. "You came to see me."

Ginny laughed.

"Harry, you stupid, little-"

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned around to see that Dean had come down from his dormitory.

"Hey Dean," said Ginny, jumping off her seat and rushing towards him.

"Morning," said Dean brightly. "Why're you up so early?"

"I dared Gary to ask Rose out, so Leila and I had to be there. And Leila's got homework," said Ginny.

"And you aren't busy at the moment, are you?" asked Dean.

"Well," said Ginny. She glanced over at Harry, but he was staring into the fire, looking as though he didn't particularly need company. "No."

Dean kissed her.

"Wanna grab a seat," asked Ginny.

"Yeah, alright," said Dean. They sank into the nearest chair. But it wasn't long before someone called out, "Ginny," and she had to turn around again.

"Hey Gary," she said. "Rose should be down soon."

"Okay, damn this is stupid!" said Gary.

Leila packed her parchment in her bag, stood up and joined them.

"Should I go and wake Rose?" asked Leila, looking at her watch. "It'd be better if not many people are here."

"Yeah," said Ginny. She watched Leila go and then turned to Gary. "You'll be fine. Dean, come with me, we need to make it look like we're not just here for Rose."

Ginny dragged Dean over to the seats nearest Harry and sat down.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Honestly, Harry, just make it look like we're having a friendly conversation and that we aren't eavesdropping or anything," said Ginny as though she were talking to someone about homework, for at that moment Leila and Rose had come down from the dormitory.

"Hey Rose," called Gary. Ginny glanced over to see Rose walk over to Gary, and Leila walk towards them.

"Hey," said Rose. Leila took a seat next to Ginny.

"So, anyways, d'you think we can win against Hufflepuff?" Ginny asked.

"So, um, d'you want to go for a walk?" asked Gary.

"Yeah," said Dean, "of course."

"For sure," said Harry.

"Mhm," said Leila.

"Yeah, alright," said Rose. Ginny glanced around and saw that Rose and Gary were already out of the common room.

"Damn," said Ginny. "They weren't meant to leave!"

"D'you really want to follow her?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Ginny at once.

"Wait a sec," said Harry. He jumped up, sped up to his dormitory and within a minute was back with a cloak.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak, get under it," said Harry.

Ginny turned to Leila and Dean.

"D'you guys want to come?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm right," said Dean.

"Just promise to tell me everything," said Leila with a smile.

"Right," said Ginny. She turned to Harry. "Well, get in."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Look, it's yours, and I've never been under one before so I might ruin it. Get in, quickly," said Ginny. Gary and Rose were probably already ages away by then, maybe they had already kissed…

Harry grabbed the Cloak and threw it over him and Ginny, and then they walked out of the portrait hole.

"Ginny, get closer, or our feet will show," whispered Harry. "Which way?"

"Well, the sun rises from the east, so let's go that way, it'll be pretty and romantic, and that's probably where they are," said Ginny.

They walked east quickly, turned a corner and nearly bumped into Rose and Gary.

"So, d'you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Gary as Ginny and Harry took a few steps back.

"Nah," said Rose, "you?"

Ginny stood on tiptoes to whisper in Harry's ear.

"I can't believe it, they haven't even kissed yet."

Harry, who had been staring out the window through which the sunrise was showing, turned his head, an expression of confusion on his face. Ginny was suddenly aware just how close they were. Harry and Ginny's arms were pressed together and when they both turned their heads to face each other, Ginny looking up and Harry looking down, their lips nearly met.

"Sorry," whispered Harry, turning his head straight again.

Ginny shook her head and looked back at Rose and Gary. By then, they were holding hands.

Ginny looked down at her and Harry's hands, side by side, and had a sudden urge to seize Harry's hand in hers. She shouldn't have followed Rose and Gary here, shouldn't have asked Harry to come with her…

"C'mon, let's go back," whispered Ginny.

Ginny made to turn around but Harry stopped her, held her at the shoulders and guided her in a circle until they were facing the other way. Blushing furiously at the fact that she had forgotten about the Cloak, Ginny walked with Harry back to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Gee, you're nosy," said Harry, whipping off the Cloak and turning to face the Fat Lady. "Abstinence."

Ginny was going to retort but once the portrait swung open, Ron came running towards Harry and pulled him aside. Ginny walked over to Leila.

"So, what happened?" asked Leila.

"What? Oh, that. We came back early, I felt kinda guilty-"

"Hey Leila!" said Colin.

"Oh, hey," said Leila embarrassedly.

"How've you been?" asked Colin.

"Alright, you know, homework and stuff," said Leila.

"Yeah, what McGonagall did yesterday was pretty tough. I mean, just because you were talking!" said Colin.

Leila gave a weak smile. Rose came over and sat next to them, slightly flustered.

"I don't want to know," said Colin. "Bye."

He went out the portrait hole and Ginny and Leila turned to Rose.

"Well," said Rose, "we kissed."

"And?" asked Ginny and Leila eagerly.

"I'm meeting him next Hogsmeade weekend," said Rose.

"Shivers," said Ginny, looking down at her watch, "we're late, we better skip breakfast and get to Charms or else."

_Dear Diary,_

_The plan worked out perfectly. In fact, it went rather smoother and quicker than expected. I went with Harry to see Gary and Rose but I didn't actually get anything out of what happened. Harry and I were so close under his Invisibility Cloak. It was just so… there isn't a word for it. And I hope that some time, preferably in the near future, that I'll be under his Cloak again with him, alone, and so close…_

_I'm meeting Dean after Qui-_

"Miss Weasley," said Professor Flitwick, making Ginny shut her diary. "What are you doing?"

"I was just… I was writing notes on the charm," said Ginny.

"Oh, and may I read those notes to the class?" asked Flitwick.

"Erm," said Ginny.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Flitwick and he walked away to help Colin.

_Well_, thought Ginny, _it could have been worse. If it was Snape…_

She shuddered at the thought.


	17. Golden Snitches

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"I'll see you guys later," said Ginny to Rose and Leila and walked out of the Great Hall with her broom in her hand. When she was outside, she pulled her robes around her tighter. There was still a thin layer of snow on the ground and the usual mist that was a regular part of a day's weather conditions since Voldemort went out into the open.

An arm was snaking its way around Ginny's waist. Ginny looked up in surprise to see Dean, pulling her closer, warming her…

"Hey," he said, allowing her to place a kiss on his cheek.

Ginny glanced backwards to see Ron and Harry making there way down for Quidditch practice.

"Ron," said Ginny with a sigh. "C'mon, we better get down to the change rooms."

The rest of the walk past with talks of the upcoming match against Hufflepuff before they reached the changing rooms.

"Okay, guys," said Harry when they were all on the pitch, changed and ready. Peakes and Coote had already gotten their bats out. "I know that it's kind of cold and dark, but you guys have just had a long break so you really need to fly again. Ginny, we'll go and get the equipment. The rest of you get in the air."

Ginny walked over to Harry and together they fetched a crate of Quidditch equipment. Harry looked up in the air to make sure everyone knew he was releasing a Bludger, then let it go. It zoomed into the air and Dean had to swerve out of the way to dodge it. Laughing, Ginny let the Snitch out and grabbed the Quaffle.

Together, Harry and Ginny zoomed up into the air and stopped near the other players.

"Okay, you guys, aim for Ron's goal. I want you to try and use as many special moves as possible," said Harry, the Bludger zooming around behind him. "Hufflepuff have got two brilliant Beaters, so Peakes, Coote, I want you to aim for the rest of the team from time to time so they can try dodging them with Sloth Grip Rolls and stuff. So Ron," (Demelza moved sideways to avoid a Bludger) "get back to your goal and let's go."

Despite what Harry had said, the practice was quite rewarding. They had all had to do at least one Sloth Grip Roll to avoid Bludgers and Ron had even managed to save a goal while dodging a Bludger at the same time, something that Ginny, after seeing his performance the year before, didn't think was possible. And then there was the reward from Dean…

As soon as the door swung shut behind Harry and Ron, Ginny had her arms around Dean's neck as he held her at the waist and kissed her.

"We should probably start heading up," said Ginny, some ten minutes later, although she was pretty reluctant about the idea.

"Yeah," said Dean, "if we're lucky, Filch'll have already locked the doors so we can stay out here together."

Ginny giggled, looking up at Dean as they headed for Hogwarts Castle. Her friends had advised her to break up with Dean, that it wasn't a good idea to be dating him, but Ginny was enjoying herself, and clinging on more than before.

They were walking by the lake now. The sun was still setting, reflecting off the surface. They were by a tree…

Ginny pushed Dean up against the tree and kissed him. Dean caught her around the back. Ginny reached her lips up to Dean's ear and whispered, "I think it's time."

Grinning, Dean and Ginny turned to face the tree. It was "The Tree". Ginny grabbed her wand from her pocket. Dean closed his hand over Ginny's wand hand.

"Carvem Protem," whispered Ginny. They moved the wand in the shape of "G.W + D.T" and surrounded it with a love heart.

They stood back to admire their work. But it matched all the other initials, surrounded by love hearts.

"Erasem," said Ginny, pointing her wand at the love heart. It vanished. Instead, Ginny carved in a Snitch around their names.

"I don't see our relationship being the same as everyone else's," said Ginny. "It's more than that."

She did not completely believe these words herself, but were using them to entice Dean, because she didn't want any rows. Looking back, some of them were for extremely stupid reasons. Dean pulled Ginny towards him for one last, good, long kiss before they started heading up, Dean's arm around Ginny's waist.

When they got to the portrait hole, Dean pulled Ginny in, kissed her on the cheek and went to talk to his friends.

"What took you so long?" asked Rose as Ginny sat down on the floor next to her and Leila. "Your boyfriend's been here ages."

Ginny looked up, confused. She had, after all, entered the common room with Dean.

"Sorry, I meant your _real_ boyfriend, Harry," said Rose.

"Shut up," said Ginny. "Well, we just happened to be hanging around "The Tree"…"

"You didn't!" gasped Leila.

"I did," said Ginny. "It felt weird. Michael and I were never on there, so I guess that means that I'm closer to Dean than him."

"But remember why you're closer to him?" asked Leila.

"I don't get you guys," said Ginny. "Last term you tell me to hang on, this term you tell me that I have to break up with him."

"That's because now we know why you're with him," said Rose.

But the arrival of Harry brought this confusing discussion to an end.

"Hey Ginny," he said. "Seen Ron?"

"He's eating _Lav-Lav's_ face," said Ginny distastefully.

"Oh," said Harry. "Right, should've guessed. You really don't like her, do you?"

"I just don't like the fact that they're together," said Ginny. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Okay, she's a bit of a cow."

"Thought so," said Harry. "Hermione's still not okay with it."

"I'm not sure she ever will be," said Ginny with a sigh.

"Hey, have you got a Slug Club invitation?" asked Harry.

"No, thank goodness, don't know why he's so quiet," said Ginny, relieved, as she hadn't noticed.

"Harry!"

Harry and Ginny turned to see Hermione walking towards Harry.

Harry swore. "Better go, bye Ginny."

He was gone before Ginny could say goodbye.

"Why's he so upset to see Hermione?" asked Leila.

"Coz, as much as we should be sympathetic for Hermione, she can be quite annoying," said Ginny.

"Oh," said Leila.

Ginny leaned up against the nearby chair and stared at Dean, chatting merrily to Seamus. He had basically pulled her into the portrait hole, something she hadn't given much thought to at the time, but thinking over, it was unnecessary, and not affectionate in the slightest.


	18. Ron's Birthday

Disclaimer: I own nothing

When it came to presents, Ginny Weasley never gave bad ones. For Bill's eighteenth, Ginny had made a card in the shape of a diamond and coloured it silver, and given him his fang earring, which she had somehow persuaded her dad to buy. In big letters she had written "Happy Birthday to my Favourite Brother". She still remembered sitting on his lap while he read it out to the family and told her it was his favourite card.

Ron's birthday present this year had to be more spectacular. If she couldn't outdo the works of her eight-year-old self, Ron might think she favoured Bill over Ron (which was true, but still).

Ginny tried to think of a nice gift to give him during her free time, which she now had more of thanks to the fact that there weren't any Slug Club meetings. She'd lie down on her bed, where she could get away from Dean, and ponder the issue.

Maybe she should get him a box of Chocolate Cauldrons, but that wouldn't incorporate Hogsmeade in the slightest. Maybe she could throw him a party. But then again, that would be hard to plan. Well, Ron was having Apparition lessons; maybe she could get him something to do with that…

But even if Ginny could think of something to do with Hogsmeade, it would have been a fruitless plan, for a sign was pinned on the noticeboards one day in February announcing the cancellation of the Hogsmeade weekend.

Ginny read the notice and kicked the wall. She could hear Ron, nearby, moaning at the notice. It had to be the worst birthday present.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned around. Dean was walking towards her, confused.

"The Hogsmeade trip's been cancelled," said Ginny.

"Oh," said Dean. "That's too bad."

Ginny sank to the floor and leant her back against the wall. Dean crouched down next to her.

"I was really looking forward to doing something," said Ginny.

"C'mon, you can still get him something," said Dean. "It's not like you're stuck on a deserted island with no owls or wands or anything."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been drinking Firewhisky?" asked Ginny. "Or smoking Breeroot?"

Dean laughed.

"You're awesome Ginny," said Dean.

In the end, Ginny sent an order for some Chocolate Frogs through owl post. Feeling relieved that she had finally chosen something, she walked down to breakfast.

Ginny wasn't the only one upset about the cancellation of the Hogsmeade weekend. Rose had been complaining about it too, as she was going to go with Gary. But they were still a cosy couple.

The morning of March the 1st came along, and Ginny waited in the Great Hall to give Ron his present. But Ginny started getting worried when the Great Hall was practically empty but Ron hadn't come down.

Ginny sped up to the common room. On her way, she met Harry, and by the look on his face Ginny knew that it was something bad.

"McGonagall wanted me to get you," he said, breathing deeply, as he had run towards her, "it's Ron, he's been poisoned."

In the split second it took for Ginny to understand these words, she started walking up to the hospital wing, robotically.

"Ginny," said Harry, walking alongside her, "he's going to be fine, I used a bezoar. The poison was in his drink, see…"

By the time they reached the hospital wing, Ginny knew basically all the details: how Ron had swallowed love-potion-filled Chocolate Cauldrons, that Harry had taken him to Slughorn and how Slughorn had poured the three of them a drink which had been poisoned.

"We're not allowed inside," said Harry.

"What? But that's my brother in there!" wailed Ginny.

"And my best friend, but I think it'll be best for curing him and all that stuff," said Harry.

Ginny didn't say anything. It was for the best, so she shouldn't really be complaining. She and Harry sat down on the floor outside the hospital wing, but it wasn't long before they were joined by another.

"Harry," said Hermione, running up to them. "What happened?"

Harry told her, and she sank to the floor.

"Can you believe this?" asked Harry.

Ginny tore her eyes away from Hermione and focused her attention on Harry.

"No," said Ginny. "Who d'you think the poison was for?"

Ginny had an immense feeling of gratefulness that Harry had been there and thought of a bezoar. He was such a hero.

"…or it could have been for Slughorn himself," finished Harry, taking Ginny out of her reverie.

"It's scary though," said Ginny. Hermione gave a hearty sniff.

Harry reached out and patted Ginny's hand. Ginny felt the heat creeping up her neck.

Ginny didn't so much mind that Hermione was quiet all day apart from a couple of sniffs. The conversations she had with Harry were almost intimate. None of them left to have their meals, but instead waited outside the hospital wing.

At last, they were allowed in. The three of them tried to get in at the same time, then Harry stepped back to let the girls in first and followed them to Ron's bed.

Ginny stared down at her youngest older brother. His eyes closed, his face pale, Ron was not in a good state. She bent down next to him and put a hand on his face.

"That's hot," said Ginny, looking at the other two.

They took seats next to him. Ginny couldn't help noticing that, even though she was silent, Hermione was twirling a strand of Ron's hair. Ginny glanced across at Harry to see if he had noticed, and he must have, as he was looking in the other direction, apparently lost in thought.

The hospital wing doors swung open and Mr and Mrs Weasley rushed in. Hermione immediately let go of Ron's hair.

"Is he well?" asked Mrs Weasley, rushing up to Ron.

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office and assured them everything was okay.

"I really think you should go and see the headmaster," she said. "He's going to be fine."

Mrs Weasley looked down at Ron, gave Ginny a hug, waved at the other two and walked out with her husband. Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office.

They were soon joined by Fred and George, who walked into the wing with a present.

"That better not be a toilet," said Harry with a grin.

"It's not," said George. He fumbled with the present with a sigh.


	19. The Day After the Day Before

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Ron was recovering well, though Madam Pomfrey, being Madam Pomfrey, insisted on keeping him in the hospital wing for longer, meaning that he'd miss the Gryffindor Quidditch match. Ginny didn't think this was such a bad thing, until she found out who was replacing him.

"Cormac?" said Ginny aghast after Harry had told him the next day in the corridor, "Cormac McLaggen is replacing Ron?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "And I better go or he'll catch me up to talk about tactics."

He pushed passed her and Ginny was left, leaning against the wall, horrified.

"Hey gorgeous," said a voice, and Ginny turned around.

"Hey," said Ginny to Dean, kissing him.

"Where've you been?" asked Dean.

"Studying at the library," said Ginny. "But I was thinking of taking a break."

"Well then d'you want to go to an empty classroom?" asked Dean slyly.

"Love to," said Ginny.

They found an empty Charms classroom which they were both sure weren't used for classes any more (something they looked for in empty classrooms, just in case. And for good reason too, as once McGonagall had walked in on Ginny and Michael, after unlocking the door, though they luckily hid behind the teacher's desk, struggling to keep from giggling all the while). It was on the fourth floor, far away from any staircases, and fairly hard to find. Ginny wondered whether they'd be able to find their way back, but would worry about that later.

Ginny sat on the teacher's desk, legs crossed lightly at her ankles, as Dean locked the door. He turned to her, a look Ginny knew all too well on his face. Dean walked towards Ginny, put his hands on either side of her on the table and kissed her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Dean's arm worked their way up her back and Ginny's hands were running through his hair.

They pulled away, smiling, and decided to go and get some dinner.

"Hey, did you here about Cormac replacing Ron?" asked Ginny as they walked through the corridors.

"Yeah, I really don't want him on the team," said Dean. "Is it true he went with Hermione to Sluggy's party?"

"Yes, but she wasn't too happy by the end," said Ginny. "Serves her right."

"You know, Ron and Hermione not getting together is really annoying," said Dean.

"Nothing'll happen now he's Lav-Lav's guy," said Ginny.

Dean laughed as they took seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," said Colin, sitting down next to Ginny, "is Leila going out with Mike?"

He tried to make it sound like it was a throwaway question and all he wanted was to keep up with the gossip. But Ginny knew by his voice that deep down somewhere there was still a liking for Leila.

"Yeah," said Ginny in a 'what did you think?' voice.

"Hey handsome," said Kathy, sitting down next to Colin and giving him a peck on the cheek. So they were going out?

"Hey guys," said Leila, sitting opposite Ginny. "Seen Rose?"

"She's up at the common room with Gary," said Kathy.

"Ginny," said Harry, sitting down next to Leila. "You have to hide me, Cormac-"

"Under the table," said Ginny. Harry did as he was told.

"Seen Harry?" said Cormac, reaching them.

"No," said Ginny, suddenly aware that her robes didn't reach past her knees. She pressed her legs together.

"Oh, okay, must be up at the common room," said Cormac. He walked away and Harry emerged from under the table.

"Thanks," he said. "There's a practice tomorrow. I better go."

He got up and exited the Great Hall.

"Maybe I should fake sick tomorrow," said Ginny, "I can't face _Cormac_."

Dean put an arm around her.

"If you were to fake sick, you'd make me face him all alone," he said.

"D'you want to head up to the common room?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, alright," said Dean.

"See you guys later," said Ginny to her friends.

They walked through the halls and up to the common room, then once inside Dean looked around surreptitiously. Harry and Neville were sitting nearby, talking, and considering that Ron was in the hospital wing and Seamus was eating, that would mean –

"My dorms empty," said Dean. "D'you want to hang out there?

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Surely he wasn't suggesting what she thought he was.

"No, not like that," said Dean hastily, "just…hang out, you know, get some privacy…"

He was blushing a lot, so it was good that Ginny understood him.

They made their way up to the Gryffindor sixth year boys' dorm. And, Ginny swore, it looked like a bomb had gone off inside.

"What happened here?" asked Ginny as they sat down on Dean's bed.

"We enjoy the occasional pillow fight," said Dean simply. He dragged Ginny down on top of him so they were both lying on their backs and, with his wand, drew the curtains around them.

"Is that the soccer club?" asked Ginny, looking up to see a still poster of people standing with a weird shaped ball.

"Fulham, yeah," said Dean into Ginny's hair.

"I've never asked you, what do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts?" asked Ginny.

"An international Quidditch player," said Dean after a moment. Then he laughed. "Well, I don't know."

"You could be an artist," said Ginny. "You're rather good at art."

They heard a door open and immediately fell silent.

"Who is it?" called Dean, putting a hand over Ginny's mouth.

"Just me," said Harry's voice.

_Oh no, now Harry's going to think..._

"Oh, okay," said Dean. He and Ginny sat up.

"I am not going out there," mouthed Ginny.

"I know," mouthed Dean back.

"Right, then, seeya," said Harry, and they heard the dormitory door open and close.

"That was a close one," said Dean.

"Yeah, it was," said Ginny. She got up and stepped out of the hangings. Dean followed her.

"You better go," said Dean, glancing at his watch. "If a girl's in the dorm after ten, the professors know."

"How d'you know?" said Ginny.

"Seamus once had Parvati Patil up here. They got in so much trouble," said Dean.

"Seamus and Parvati? Since when?" asked Ginny.

"A long time, but they're not too keen on letting anyone know," said Dean.

"Right, see ya then," said Ginny. She kissed him and made her way downstairs, then up to her dormitory.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my gosh! I know I haven't written in a while, but well, I've been busy, all right._

_Ron got poisoned. Yep, poisoned. I was shocked. But it did allow me to spend a day with Harry. He saved Ron! My Hero! Well, enough with the cheesiness, Dean is the best boyfriend I've ever had. Which isn't really saying much, but you know. He's just so understanding, and caring, and considerate, and… gosh I love him! _

_But he's no Harry._

_I just had to write that, didn't I. Now I'm going to confess all my feelings about him; the him that I've been crushing on for ever. He is absolutely gorgeous: black, handsomely-messy hair, alluring green eyes, his features perfectly positioned on his face… But it's not just that, he's brave, understanding, last year he was so uptight, but he's over that now, which is nice, and yet he's so nice to all those girls like Romilda who don't realise they'll never be Harry's girlfriend. He was really nice to me, too, back when… it sends shivers down my spine remembering, the old days. Not that he's not nice to me now. Of course, I'm _Ron's little sister_. Nothing more. But nothing less either. I guess I should be happy about that. _

_Love Gin_


	20. Hufflepuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (you're getting bored of reading it, I know)

"Alright team, excellent work," said Harry the next day after practice. Ginny noticed he was looking anywhere but at Cormac.

One by one, the team exited the changing room. Dean had run ahead, saying he had an essay to finish, so Ginny walked back with Demelza.

"I hate Cormac," said Demelza. "He's so – full of himself."

"Yeah, I know," said Ginny as they climbed up the marble staircase. "He just tries to do everything, but fails miserably. I didn't think I'd ever want to see Ron on the team."

"Hey Mike!" called Demelza.

Mike Neil, who had been walking in the corridor nearby, turned around. To Ginny's surprise, Demelza greeted him with a kiss. On the lips. Mike looked embarrassed and hurried off, saying he had homework to finish.

Ginny couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Mike and Demelza? But it was Mike and Leila…

"So, you and Mike," said Ginny nonchalantly, "since when?"

"Just recently. After he broke up with Leila," said Demelza.

"He broke up with Leila?" asked Ginny as they turned into a corridor leading to one of the many stairways.

"Yeah, he told me before we got together," said Demelza. "You're her friend, you should know."

"She hasn't been talking much about Mike lately," said Ginny, "maybe that's why."

"Poor thing," said Demelza sympathetically. "I felt kind of wrong, seeing as they had just broken up, but Mike said, well, he didn't say, more like did. He kissed me. And I couldn't say no. I'd go down as the biggest fool if I said no to Mike."

They had reached the portrait hole. Demelza said the password and the Fat Lady swung open. Ginny walked in behind Demelza, absorbed in her thoughts.

Why hadn't Leila told Rose or her that she and Mike had broken up? They would have been there for her, complete with tissues. And why hadn't she cried? Was she the one who had wanted to break up? That would be a first. No one really wants to break up with Mike.

But Ginny didn't have a chance to talk to Leila about Mike before the Hufflepuff match. Whenever she was with Leila, they were joined by either Colin or Gary, who had taken to following Rose around. Ginny wanted to save Leila the embarrassment of crying in front of everyone, so she chose not to speak of it. And in the dormitory at night and in the morning, it was always Truth or Dare, finishing homework, or getting ready for bed or school.

As the Hufflepuff match drew near, Gary kept reminding her of the dare.

"A hug," he said. "A hug with the Chosen One."

"Yeah, alright," said Ginny. She picked up her broom and headed down to get ready for the match with Hermione.

"Seen Harry?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Hermione, "he should be coming down soon, though,"

"Harry here yet?" Ginny asked when she was down at the changing rooms.

"No," said Demelza.

"Well, if you ask me, that's pretty bad captaincy," said Cormac from his corner. "If it were me…"

"See you later Ginny," said Hermione, and she hurried away before Cormac could notice her.

The team got changed in silence. _The Team_ meaning everyone but Cormac, who was still muttering about Harry. And when Harry finally arrived, there was only five minutes till the match, by which time Ginny had been extremely wound up (as any Harry-lover would be) at Cormac's blaming of Harry.

"Where have you been?" asked Ginny, throwing her anger at Harry.

"I met Malfoy," Harry told her quietly, throwing on his Quidditch robes.

Although Ginny would usually be happy to be in on something including Harry that everyone else wasn't, this time was an exception.

"So?"

"So I wanted to know how come he's up at the castle with a couple of girlfriends while everyone else is down here…"

"Does it matter right now?"

"Well, I'm not likely to find out, am I? Come on them!" Harry picked up his Firebolt, straightened his glasses and marched onto the pitch.

_The team_ and Cormac followed him. Ginny saw Mike Neil at the other end of the pitch. Smith was nearby. Anger rose in Ginny's chest.

"Tricky conditions," said Cormac, looking around at the patchy clouds and flashes of sunlight. "Coote, Peakes, you'll want to fly out of the sun, so they don't see you coming-"

Harry yelled at McLaggen, and within no time the game began. But by the time it was 70-40 to Huffflepuff…

"Harry Potter's just got hit by a Bludger by his own Keeper," said Luna dreamily.

Ginny spun around, letting Smith get the Quaffle off her, but for once she didn't care. Harry was falling off his broom, down to the ground some death-filled metres away.

But luckily, Peakes and Coote caught him, and brought him safely, and slowly, to the ground. Ginny heard Madam Hooch's whistle and a laugh and spun round, expecting to have to shout at Smith. But, instead, it was Dean, clutching his broom, thinking that the situation was hysterical.

"You're such a git," shouted Ginny, and with that she turned her back on her boyfriend and went to join Madam Hooch, Peakes, Coote and Demelza, who were surrounding a motionless Harry.

"Is he alright?" asked Ginny.

"He should be," said Madam Hooch. "Probably just a cracked skull."

Just?

Harry was put on a stretcher and carried away to the hospital wing.

Ginny walked into the changing rooms with the rest of the team, minus the best Seeker in the world.

"Well, that was a complete disaster," said McLaggen, "why did Harry have to get in the way of my Bludger?"

"Shut up McLaggen!" shouted Ginny, throwing her broom aside and turning around to face McLaggen. "It's all your fault you git, if you hadn't grabbed the Beater's bat, but no, you just need to play every position on the team, don't you? It's your fault that we lost! And no one is ever going to forgive you for it."

Ginny turned around and took off her Quidditch boots, replacing them for the ones Charlie had got her. The rest of the team was dead silent, then-

"You're not a very good Chaser, either," shouted McLaggen.

"Shut up!" shouted the whole team, Ginny drawing her wand.

"She's a better Chaser than you could ever be as a Keeper," shouted Dean.

"You really think so? Well, who was the one _telling_ her how to handle the Quaffle when she lost it?" said McLaggen.

"Maybe if you weren't shouting your head off at me, you would have perhaps saved the goal that was let in," said Ginny. "My _brother_ is a better Keeper than you, any day."

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Don't make me use this," said Ginny, pointing her wand at McLaggen. "Just shut up, I don't _ever_ want to see your ugly face again. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a boy with a _cracked skull_ to visit."

And with that, Ginny stalked off towards the castle, storing her wand in her pocket. A few metres away from the changing rooms, Dean caught up with her.

"That," he said, putting an arm around Ginny's shoulder, "was awesome!"

"Get off me," said Ginny, taking his hand off her shoulder.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" asked Dean, frowning.

"What's the matter? I dunno, maybe you're the most insensitive git I've ever met," said Ginny.

"Wha-why-what did I do?" asked Dean.

"You _laughed_," said Ginny, "you laughed at the guy who's now in the hospital wing with a cracked skull. How in Merlin's name is that funny?"

"Oh-bu- And I suppose that's where you're going now?" asked Dean. "To visit him?

"What's it matter to you?" asked Ginny.

"Fine. And while you're there, have a good snog with him too," said Dean.

"I DO NOT WANT TO SNOG HARRY!" shouted Ginny. They were at the floor of the hospital wing now. "I'll see you later, though I hope not."

Ginny stalked off to the hospital wing, threw down her stuff near Harry's bed and sat on a nearby chair.

"Hey Ginny," said Ron.

"Hey Ron," said Ginny, looking across Harry's bed at Ron.

"So, how was the match?" asked Ron. "I heard Cormac stuffed up."

Ginny heard the happiness in his voice, and was alright with it. If the world hated Cormac more than they loved Quidditch, maybe he'd get the point.

"It was completely miserable," said Ginny unhappily. "Harry only turned up just in time-"

"What?" asked Ron. "He left here early enough."

"I dunno, said he met Malfoy or something," Ginny sighed deeply. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey fixed him up," said Ron.

"I better go up to the common room."

Ginny stood up, grabbed her stuff, and headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey, you can do the bet next Quidditch match, win or lose," said Gary when she entered. You'd think someone had died, the atmosphere was so dull. Except for Colin and Kathy, who were snogging away in a corner.

"Gary," said Rose. She looked up at Ginny. "I'm sorry about the match. Is Harry alright?"

"Yeah, he's all patched up, but he was still unconscious," said Ginny.

"I, er, saw Dean earlier," said Leila tentatively. "He was in a right mood too. D'you guys have another row?"

"Yeah, about his insensitivity," said Ginny. Rose shifted in her chair.

"Well, he looked really down," said Rose.

"So? Who gives a…" said Ginny.

There was a pause.

"You know you do," said Leila quietly. "Even if you don't like him, you're not the kind of person to make someone miserable and not feel bad yourself."

Ginny wandered over to get some Butterbeer. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find a nervous Dean.

"I'm sorry," he said. And seconds later they were snogging.

_Dear Diary,_

_What's gotten into me? I had a shouting match with Dean and within an hour we're snogging. _

_And Leila might have broken up with Mike. But why hasn't she told anyone? It doesn't add up._

_Cormac is the biggest git ever. Nothing new there,_

_Gin,_


	21. Michael and Michael

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Harry and Ron were discharged the next day, much to Ginny's relief. She, Demelza, Dean, Peakes and Coote went for a quick fly around the pitch to celebrate. It felt weird, practising without a captain, but it was quite fun.

Ginny headed down to the library the next weekend to study for her O.W.Ls with Rose and Leila, and bumped into someone she had been certain was avoiding her since last year.

"Hey Michael," Ginny said to the Ravenclaw Michael Corner.

"Hey Ginny," said Michael. The bitterness between them had certainly gone. "Studying for O.W.L.s?"

"Yeah. How's everything with Cho?"

"Dumped her. She's annoying," said Michael. "But there's someone who is going well with his girlfriend."

He pointed to a corner where Mike Neil and Demelza were, kissing.

Leila and Rose gasped.

"Yeah, I meant to ask, are you guys broken up?" asked Ginny.

"We're about to be," said Leila. She went over, pushed the couple apart and slapped Mike's face.

"Oh my gosh!" said Rose.

"I saw them before – but I never thought – Mike cheated!" said Ginny.

Leila dragged Demelza and Mike out of the library for an explanation.

"Best leave her to it," said Michael. "So I heard about you and Dean?"

"Oh, yeah, that," said Ginny, "yeah, he's great. Sorry, but I better go."

She and Rose walked out of the library, passed Demelza and Leila, who were shouting their heads off at Mike, and up to the common room.

They next saw Demelza and Leila at lunch that day, each looking rather happy.

"We told Romilda Vane," said Leila with a smile. "The gossip queen's going to ruin Mike's reputation forever; he'll never get another girl."

It seemed that the two had bonded over their misfortune, and Demelza was hanging out with them more. "Good for them," Ginny thought. She'd rather an extra friend over a sulking friend any day.

What they had said was true. Mike's popularity was down to zero by the next day, lower than Harry's during the worst part of his second year, and that was saying something. He was no longer flirted with by girls like Georgie Middleton and Tina Jeffers, but instead given dirty looks by every girl he passed. Kathy burnt Mike's profile in the common room fire that afternoon, an occasion met by many cheers from the Gryffindor girls.

Leila and Demelza, however, were wanted by everyone, to get the truth on the story. But they didn't let this get to their head. They told it exactly how it happened, and would excuse themselves to sit with their friends.

After extricating themselves from a crowd of Hufflepuff fifth years, who promised they would have a talking to Mike in the common room that evening, Leila and Demelza found Ginny, Rose and Gary and sat down with them at the Gryffindor table.

"Where's Dean?" asked Demelza. "I haven't seen him since Wednesday's Quidditch practice."

"Neither," said Ginny. She immediately stood up. "I'm going to find out where in Merlin's name he is."

Ginny made her way around the bunch of students and up to the Astronomy Tower. He wasn't there. She then went down to the library. Not there either. He wasn't at the hospital wing, the Great Hall, or any of the spare classrooms Ginny checked.

Giving up, Ginny made her way back to the common room, only to find a hand slipping into hers and tugging her back when she was at the portrait hole.

"Dean," said Ginny. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, you'll see," said Dean, tugging her along.

"I haven't seen you since Wednesday," said Ginny.

"Neither, love," said Dean. Ginny chuckled.

"Where're we going, anyway?" asked Ginny, squeezing his hand in hers.

"You'll see," said Dean.

They were walking up the seventh floor corridor, and Ginny had her ideas.

"Smart, Dean," said Ginny, as they entered the Room of Requirement. It was quite… enticing really. It was dimly lit, with plenty of bookshelves and couches to hide behind, in case of intruders.

"I use my wits for you, love," Dean whispered into her ear.

"Dean," said Ginny. She dragged him over to the couch and sat him down. Placing her arms round his neck, she kissed him and he leaned back.

Ginny lay on Dean for a while, their faces next to each other's. Then Ginny jumped up and ran behind one of the bookshelves.

"Come find me, handsome," she called.

Dean got up and snuck across the bookshelf Ginny was hiding behind. Ginny crossed and hid behind a different bookshelf.

Ginny kept her cheek flat against the bookshelf, looking left.

"He'll never find you here," came a whisper from her right.

Ginny turned her head around to face Dean.

"So what's my prize?" he asked.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Is that enough?" asked Ginny.

"I could do with more," said Dean, and he started kissing her neck.

"Can I give you a raincheck, then? It's nearly curfew," said Ginny. She kissed the top of his head.

"The sister of Fred and George Weasley is worrying about curfew?" asked Dean, bringing his head up to look Ginny in the eyes.

"I'm also the sister of Percy Weasley," said Ginny. Why did she remind herself of that?

"Fine," said Dean. "Just don't say that again."

"Promise," said Ginny.

Dean tugged her out of the Room of Requirement and along the corridors.

"You know, there're a couple of good empty classrooms around here," said Dean slyly.

"I'm serious Dean, we're going full on with revision tomorrow, first up in Transfiguration," said Ginny.

"Aww, what? You've got like three months till exams!" said Dean.

"We're just revising what we've already done, then we're going to learn more."

"So I won't get my raincheck soon?" asked Dean.

"Fraid not."

They entered the portrait hole, Dean once again pulling Ginny in, and said goodnight.

_Dear Diary,_

_Who would have thought that Mike Neil would cheat on Leila with Demelza without either knowing? No one. Poor Leila and Demelza. _

_Right now, Dean has got me on both edges. One edge – he really makes me happy. The other edge – he frustrates me._

_He can really brighten up my day. A good snog and talk with him could make me better on the worst of days. He's cheeky too, sly in that way that makes you just want to jump on him and give him a good long kiss. _

_But he really does frustrate me sometimes. Like, he's got this habit now, of pulling me into the portrait hole. I can bloody well get in myself thanks! And, after not seeing him since Wednesday's Quidditch practice, he finds me today and goes all snog hug drag me into the portrait hole. He doesn't ask me how my day's been, what I've been up to, I could cheat on him and he wouldn't know. _

_I wish I could just talk to him. I haven't done that in ages. But it seems like he really just wants to snog. But I don't want that in a guy. I don't know if he even knows me._

_ Gin _


	22. It's Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Ginny walked down to the Great Hall and sat down next to Dean.

"Hey handsome," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She then whispered in his ear, "I can give you that raincheck after dinner if you want."

Dean smiled.

"Yeah, alright."

"Pass the pumpkin juice," said Ginny.

As they ate, Ginny reflected on the time with Dean over the past year, starting with the time he had asked her out. He had wandered over to her as she sat by the lake trying to study.

"_Hey Ginny," he said, sitting down next to her._

"_Hey, it's Dean, right?" Ginny asked._

"_Yeah," said Dean shyly. Ginny knew where this was going, and Dean was alright: cute, funny, nice._

"_What've you got there?" Ginny said, pointing to a drawing pad she had spotted under Dean's arm._

"_Oh, um, just some drawings," said Dean._

"_Can I see?" asked Ginny._

"_Well, I, er, drew one of you," said Dean, drawing circles with his finger in the grass._

"_Really? Lemme see!" said Ginny._

_Dean bashfully showed Ginny a wonderful picture of her, studying._

"_Wow, that's really good," said Ginny, admiring the artwork. "D'you like drawing?"_

"_Yeah," said Dean._

"_Can I see some of your others?" asked Ginny._

_Dean showed her the rest of his drawing pad. She was the only person he'd actually drawn, the rest were of the lake, the forest and some other inanimate objects._

"_They're nice," said Ginny, handing them back with a smile._

"_Erm, Ginny," said Dean._

"_Yeah," said Ginny, moving closer. _

"_I really like you," he said. It was the only sentence that was more than three words long that he'd said without stuttering since his first words to her._

_Ginny kissed him._

Maybe that was Ginny's Big Mistake. She'd made it look like she was desperate, that it'd be easy to have her as a girlfriend. Ginny had made Dean think that he'd not have to make much of an effort.

And at that moment Ginny understood why everyone said that you had to make the guys you like not realise you liked them, or be easy to date. Because otherwise they wouldn't keep chasing you. They'd loose interest, or wouldn't be as good a boyfriend. And Hermione was smart in telling her that, but her plan had not since worked.

_I mean, come on, it isn't like at this moment Harry is dyeing for Dean and I to break up and for me and himself to snog!_

"C'mon, Ginny, raincheck?" said Dean, pulling her up from her seat.

Ginny, who had cleared her plate but wanted more, got up anyway. How dare he decide what she did! Not quite the gentlemen, was he?

Ginny and Dean went to an empty classroom, Ginny still angry. How do you kiss someone your angry with? You don't. You let them do all the work. And if they're smart, they'll back away and ask you what's wrong. If they're not, however, like Dean, they'll just keep kissing you, until they drag you along to the common room.

Ginny was wondering what she was doing here with Dean. She'd much rather be with Leila and Rose, talking about boys, school and boys, provided they didn't go anywhere near the subject of Dean.

And then, Dean did it. The final straw. He, once again, gave her a little push into the common room.

"_Don't_ push me, please, Dean," Ginny snapped. "You're always doing that, I can get through perfectly well on my own…"

"Really, I thought you weren't smart enough to," said Dean angrily.

Ginny's eyes basically burned with anger.

"You," said Ginny, and now the whole Gryffindor common room was listening, "are the most insensitive git I've ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"I wish I never was your boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? You barely were. You don't even know me, and all you seem to want to do is snog!" shouted Ginny.

"Ginny," Dean seemed to be regretting his words.

_Come on, Ginny, finish what you started. You don't want to be stuck to Dean for the rest of your life, do you?_

An image flashed in her mind of an elderly Dean and her, bickering.

"You know, I can't take this anymore. It's over!" Ginny turned her back on Dean and headed for the girls' dormitory stairs.

"Ginny," Dean called, chasing her.

"You heard me, Dean, it's over."

And with that, Ginny disappeared up the stairs and entered her dormitory. She fed Arnold, stroked him, and sat down, her back against her bed frame, her knees up to her chest, and rubbed her eyes.

"Ginny are you alright?" asked Leila and Rose, entering the dormitory.

"Yeah, I feel…so…good," said Ginny, taking her hands away from her eyes. She remembered breaking up with Michael, and how she'd just lost it and started crying. But this was different. She had been wanting for so long to break up with Dean, she was happy about it.

"Are you feeling okay, Ginny?" asked Leila, as she and Rose sat down at the end of her bed.

"You don't know how good it is to chuck a guy," said Ginny, "I should do it more often. Now I get why Tina and Georgia do it so much!"

Ginny just laughed at the stunned looks on her friends' faces.

"Kidding, guys, I'm right," said Ginny happily.

But this statement was followed by raised eyebrows.

"What? Can't a girl _not_ ponder over a previous failed relationship?" asked Ginny.

"You know," said Rose thoughtfully, "you might just be the only sane person I know."

"Well, if you insist you're alright, we have to go down and talk to Renee, you know, tell her you're okay," said Rose. "You want to come?"

"Nah, I'm right," said Ginny. "See you guys tomorrow, night."

_Dear Diary,_

_I. Finally. Chucked. Dean. Let today be remembered as the day Ginny Weasley gained some control over her love life. And it felt soooo good, you have no idea. You know what, diary, I just HAVE to set you up with someone. There're a couple of alright looking textbooks, what about Harry's DADA? And then you could set me up with The Boy Who Lived himself. Sorry, I've just gone slightly woopy, because Ginevra Molly Weasley is available once more._

_Well, not really. That's the thing. I've been through two relationships and they didn't turn out too well. Okay, I can't expect them to last forever, but I don't think I had as much fun or chose the right guys. So this time around I won't just date anyone, I'll get to know them first. And I will not act desperate. I will play hard to get. Or is that too Georgia-and-Tinaish? Because I thought that they just go at guys left, right and centre/ Okay, I really need a book called _The Ethical and Unethical of Dating_. Why couldn't 'Mione've given me that instead?_

_Well, till next time, when I promise not to have a guy, I think,_

_Love Ginny_


	23. Invitations and Rejections

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Ginny woke up next morning and took a long shower, dressed and had a good feeling about the day.

"Oi, Leila, wake up," said Ginny, as she was the only one still in bed. Ginny shook Leila's shoulder.

"Yeah, alright," said Leila. She rubbed her eyes. "How's the single life going?"

"Good so far," said Ginny. "Now get up!"

It was times like these when Ginny felt like Leila's mother. After shooing her friend into the bathroom, Ginny gathered her books for the day.

"Well, today's going to be fun," said Rose.

"Huh?" asked Ginny.

"We get the view of all the cute guys," said Leila, emerging from the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Ginny.

"You're single again, hello!" said Kathy.

"You're about the most popular girl in school," said Renee.

"If you're saying I'm among the likes of Georgia and Tina-" started Ginny.

"No, as in almost every single guy in Hogwarts is in love with you," said Kathy impatiently.

"You are so daft sometimes," said Rose.

"But I don't want to have a boyfriend just for the sake of it," said Ginny.

Rose suddenly swung her bag around her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" asked Ginny.

"To break up with my boyfriend," said Rose, and she disappeared through the door.

"Okay," said Ginny, confused. "C'mon Leila."

Ginny and Leila made there way down to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny could feel everyone's eyes on her, including Dean's. Disregarding this completely, she walked out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Woah," whispered Ginny to Leila as they entered the Great Hall. After a few moments of chatter, everyone was silent and staring at Ginny. "This is kind of freaking me out."

How the news had travelled so fast was beyond Ginny, but she knew that she was up for an, interesting, day.

Ginny and Leila took seats at the Gryffindor table, as far away from guys as possible, but one was behind her at the Hufflepuff table, and the worst guy: Chris Greene.

"Hey Ginny," he said, calling across the aisle. "Heard you ditched. Can't make excuses now."

Ginny, pulled her robes around her, turned around and poked her tongue out at him.

"You're so sexy when you do that," said Chris. "C'mon Ginny, don't play hard to get, guys hate it!"

Ginny turned back to her breakfast

_Okay, I'm so playing hard to get. If guys hate it, then only people who really like me will keep liking me. Ginny you are a genius, right? Okay I feel so insecure. I'll go and see De- wait, no, broke up with him. Oh yeah, hah, I broke up with him. _

Ginny glanced up the table to where Dean was. He looked miserable and was talking to Seamus. Of course, Ginny would have to face him at Quidditch. But she had no hard feelings towards him. They were just…broken up. There was no point holding grudges and remembering the past and making things awkward.

"Oi, Rose!" called Leila, interrupting Ginny's thoughts. Rose came and sat with them. "Spill."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose, buttering some toast.

"Why did you just dump Gary?" asked Ginny.

"Well, in case you guys haven't noticed, he's insensitive. And it's like what you said, Ginny: I don't want to have a boyfriend just for the sake of it," said Rose. She took a bite of her toast and swallowed. "I don't care how good-looking he is. It's just he's not my type of guy."

"C'mon, Transfiguration, remember?" said Ginny, standing up and adjusting her bag on her shoulders.

Her friends got up and the three of them made their way to the Entrance Hall, Rose and Leila flanking Ginny like two bodyguards, looking around suspiciously.

"Cut it out guys," said Ginny, half-laughing when they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Fine, if you want Chris checking you out," said Rose. "Don't tell me you like it."

"Rose, if you don't shut up right now-"

"Erm, hey Ginny."

The girls turned around. Dean was standing there, apparently having followed them, and scratching his head, looking extremely nervous.

"Hey Dean," said Ginny, neither coolly or as warmly as before, just…averagely, like how you would expect someone to say when, following their dialogue, "said" and then their name and no description was written, instead of a huge rant about how it was said that wastes the time of the reader.

"Look, about last night," started Dean.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't see myself with you anymore," said Ginny. "I have to get to Transfiguration, bye."

She walked off with Leila and Rose.

"Are you feeling okay, Ginny?" asked Leila. "Are you, like, preme-"

"Fine," said Ginny.

"Hey Ginny."

They were at the top of one of the stairs going from the second to the third floor, and turned around. It was Anthony Goldstein, of Ravenclaw.

"Hey Anthony," said Ginny.

"Hey, listen, do you want to meet me this afternoon at classroom 11?" asked Anthony.

"No, I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm ready to rush into a relationship," said Ginny, and she hurried off to Transfiguration with her friends, leaving Anthony slightly dejected.

They slipped into Transfiguration and took seats at the back, shooting Mike Neil glares on the way. They passed each other notes during class, though didn't completely neglect their work.

Leila: _Oi, Ginny!_

Ginny had a go at turning her mouse into a raven.

Ginny:_ Yeah?_

Leila: _Write a list of the top ten people that you love_

Ginny: _What? _

Leila:_ Please?_

Ginny: _Erm, okay_

_Mum _

_Dad_

_Bill _

_Fred and George_

_Charlie_

_Ron_

_My friends_

_Arnold_

_The Gryffindor Quidditch Team_

_Dumbledore_

Leila had a go at the spell, then scribbled: A_ren't you missing someone?_

Ginny: _Who? _

Leila:_ Er, Harry!_

Ginny: _He is number 7 and 9, isn't that enough? Besides, I don't love him any more than any other guy friend_

Leila: _Oh, yeah, sure_

Rose: _What are we talking about?_

As Leila wrote a note to Rose, Ginny had another go at the charm. But they got a new participant in their conversation. Nathan McWilliam, a Hufflepuff, passed a note back from the row in front of them

_Hey, Ginny_

Ginny: _Hey Nathan _

Nathan: _So, listen, there's a party in one of the Hufflepuff boys' dorms, just a few boys and girls, fifth years and above, would you like to come? _

Ginny had scribbled down a "no" but Leila grabbed it from her and wrote Ginny a note:

Leila: _Think about it Ginny. Hufflepuffs throw great parties. Why do you want to say no? _

Ginny: _Leila, parties are one of the main starters of a relationship. I don't want to hook up or anything_

Rose: _C'mon Ginny, you'll be fine. Oh, and get us invites!_

Ginny: _Can my friends come too? _

Nathan: _Yeah, alright_

Ginny: _Ok, tell me the details_

_Dear Diary,_

_Haven't got too much time, am in Herbology, but I needed to tell you: I'm going to a Hufflepuff party this Friday. Leila and Rose think that I probably won't hook up or anything, but how can they be so sure?_

_Oh, and hah! I'm not with a guy yet. Beat that Diary! _

_Just heard that Ron and Lav have broken up. Now all I need is for Harry to unpredictably kiss me and al my dreams will have come true!_

_Sprout's coming over_

_Mwa! _

_Love_

_Ginny_


	24. The Party

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

"Katie!"

Ginny spun around. There, near the common room fire, was Katie Bell, talking to a bunch of seventh years.

"Hey Katie!" said Ginny, walking over to her. "Are you better?"

"Yeah, loads," said Katie, looking over to Ginny. "I heard about Cormac. And Dean. So you're single again, hey?" Katie winked at her.

"It's not all good, I got Chris Greene perving on me," said Ginny. "And I've rejected five guys today."

"What, no one meets the high Weasley standard?" asked Katie as her friends went to one of the tables and started doing homework.

"I just don't want to date someone for the hell of it," said Ginny.

"Ah, I see, you're waiting for him to pluck up the courage. Anyway," said Katie. Ginny didn't understand what she had just said. "Heard you're going to the Hufflepuff fifth year plus party on Friday."

"Yeah, will you be there?" asked Ginny.

"Sure will, I seriously need to go to a Hogwarts party," said Katie. "I heard they'll kick Mike Neil out, can you believe what he did?" Katie glanced over at Leila and Demelza, who were at one of the desks talking to Rose.

After a long chat with Katie, Ginny went and sat with Rose, Leila and Demelza.

"Dean's definitely out of the Quidditch team now," said Demelza happily as Ginny pulled out her homework.

"Meh," said Ginny.

"She's taking the break-up quite well," said Leila.

"Hey! Ginny!"

Ginny turned around again. It was Vaughn Travers, a fifth year. He had black hair, blue eyes and was one of Gary's friends.

"Heard you're going to the Hufflepuff party, want to go with me?

"Er, no thanks, sorry," said Ginny. She turned to back as he left, scribbling at her parchment. "He's not even half-decent."

"Yeah, I know, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar would so suit him better," said Rose with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh he is so hot!" squealed Demelza.

"Isn't he, Ginny?" asked Rose.

"Guys, he's my brother's best friend," said Ginny. "What don't you understand about that?"

"Is that why he's coming over now?" asked Leila.

Ginny stood up, turned around, leant back and rested her hands on the table on either side of the parchment hurriedly.

"Hey Ginny, next practice is tomorrow. You too Demelza," said Harry.

"Oh, yeah, okay," said Ginny, sitting back down as he walked away. "That's the same day as the party."

"Hey, the party starts at eight, Quidditch finishes at seven," said Leila. "And you're not one of those people who need more than 45 minutes to dress."

"You're right," said Ginny.

"But you may need more than forty-five minutes to explain this," said Rose. She held up the piece of parchment which Ginny had scribbled on. "_HP hearts GW_, _GW hearts HP_, oh, and a spectacular sketch of Harry and Ginny together."

"Ginny, are you okay? Never known you to be so cheesy," said Leila.

Ginny turned beetroot red.

"Yo, Ginny," called Matt Vasle. "How would you like to hang out with me?"

"No, sorry," said Ginny. She swung her bag over her shoulder. "Night guys."

"McLaggen, stop being a frigging asshole and do what you're supposed to!" shouted Ginny, taking on a deeper voice.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team bent over their brooms in laughter. They were in the changing room. Ginny changed her boots while listening to Harry.

"Excellent practise today guys," said Harry cheerfully. "Katie, you did really well for your first practice back."

Ginny and Katie dashed out of the changing room and ran up to the common room.

"O…kay," said Katie, leaning an arm against the wall and catching her breath, "Not…a good…idea."

"I better go take a shower," said Ginny after a while, wiping sweat of her forehead. Ew. She walked up to her dormitory and took a shower, then dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a strapless blue top.

"Tell us everything!" said Kathy when she had finished changing.

"Who hooks up," said Renee.

"Who gets drunk."

"Who cheats."

"Who wears what."

"And who's there."

"Yeah, alright, said Ginny, brushing her long red hair. "Ready Rose, Leila?"

"Yeah, just about," said Rose. "Okay, which one's better, these earrings," she held up studs with blue gems, "or these?" she held up a pair of diamond earrings.

"The first one," said Ginny, "they'll bring out the colour of your eyes."

"Okay, let's go," said Leila.

They headed downstairs, met Katie, and headed to classroom 27 to meet Nathan. There were a couple of Ravenclaws there too.

"Alright?" said Nathan. "One…two…" he counted eleven people. "Okay, let's go."

Nathan led the way to the Hufflepuff common room. Aside from Katie, Leila, Ginny and Rose, there were the Ravenclaws, Michael Corner, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst and Anthony Goldstein, as well as some more Gryffindors, Vaughn Travers, Parvati Patil and Freddy Burns, a seventh year.

They entered the Hufflepuff common room (it is forbidden for Gryffindors to disclose information about getting into the Hufflepuff common room, so I will say no more on the subject) and headed up to the fifth year boys' dormitory. Already there were the Hufflepuffs: Susan Bones, Sarah Fawcett, Lara Trow, Chris Greene, David Brown and Mitchell Stebbins. That made eighteen people in total, as Mike Neil had been kicked out.

The Hufflepuff boys had moved all five beds to one side so they could all fit in the room comfortably. A silencing charm had been put on the room so that no one outside could here them.

Within a couple of minutes, the party was in full swing, Weird Sisters songs blasting out of a Wizard Music Player.

"Hey Ginny," said Michael Corner, walking up to her.

"Hey Michael, this party is awesome!" exclaimed Ginny.

Rose came back from the drinks table with a glass. She drained it in one and looked a bit dizzy.

"Er, Ginny," said Michael, "I think your friend just drank a glass of Firewhisky."

"Oh Merlin." Ginny walked over to Rose and shook her roughly by the shoulders. "Rose." Ginny snapped her fingers.

"Hey Ginny," said Rose. "How cute is David?" She staggered over to him and put her arms around his neck, and they danced to the music.

"She's lost it," said Leila. She handed Ginny a bottle of Butterbeer. "Gotta stay sober."

Ginny took a sip, then nearly spat it out when a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

"Hey Ginny," Chris Greene whispered in her ear.

She struggled out of his arms and looked at him. He simply took a sip of Firewhisky.

"C'mon Ginny," said Chris. He took another sip. If he wasn't drunk before, he was now. He moved clumsily towards Ginny and held her waist.

"Chris, I am asking you nicely to leave me alone," said Ginny calmly.

"Why, Ginny, baby?" asked Chris.

"Okay, Chris piss off!"

"Aw, Ginny, c'mon, didn't I tell you before, guys don't like it when you play hard to get," said Chris. Ginny was surprised he even remembered what he'd told her.

"Chris, this is your last warning," said Ginny sternly.

But Chris didn't move. Ginny slapped him across the face and he moved away from her. Ginny stalked off

"You dealt with him quite well," said Leila.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny.

"8:30."

"I'm sick of this party already."

"That's coz of Chris, but look at him now," said Leila. She pointed towards one of the five beds. Chris was leaning his back against its side and had dozed off. "Must have been all that Firewhisky."

"How's Rose?" asked Ginny.

"Well, let's just say that Georgia and Tina might be proud of her," said Leila. She and Ginny turned to where Rose was, flirting with Mitchell, Anthony and Freddy.

"If I stay here any longer I think I might hook up," said Ginny. She saw Katie wrapped in David's arms and snogging him. "Night."

Ginny walked to the Gryffindor common room, inwardly cursing herself for ever accepting invites to the party.

"Miss Weasley." Ginny jumped. It was Professor Snape. "What are you doing out of bed so late?"

"I'm sorry, sir," said Ginny, "but there are still fifteen minutes till curfew."

"How right you are, Miss Weasley," said Snape coldly. "Very well, carry on."

She walked the rest of the way to the common room, entered, and went straight to her dorm.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, the party was not great. Chris was there. And Rose is drunk. I came back early. So I dunno what's happening right now._

_Sworn off Hogwarts parties (unless it's for a Quidditch or House cup victory). And random boys._

_Ginny_


	25. Sectumsempra

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling.

"So, what happened, Rose?" asked Ginny, waking Rose the next morning and sitting on her bed.

"She hooked up with Mitchell, Freddy, Anthony and Nathan," said Leila, also coming over.

"Headache," croaked Rose.

"You really need to stay away from Firewhisky," said Ginny. "C'mon, let's go to Madam Pomfrey."

During the next fortnight, Ginny's evenings and weekends had a lot of Quidditch practices, but she didn't mind. Her team were her friends, and she loved making them laugh.

Ginny moved around the hoops, bobbing up and down, in an imitation of Ron, during one of the Quidditch practices. The rest of the team laughed, even Ron. Ginny felt Harry looking at her. She turned to him and smiled.

"Alright guys," said Harry, at another practice, "we'll have a go at aiming for Ron's hoops, and I want heaps of near-hits with those Bludgers."

Five minutes into practice, and Harry had been hit by one of Peakes' Bludgers. The team surrounded him.

"You right mate?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry, rubbing his stomach. "Just a bit winded. Back to practice everyone."

But minutes later, a Bludger from Coote had grazed Harry's elbow and blood was dropping down to the ground. He quickly fixed it up with a spell.

"Harry, maybe you should rest," suggested Ginny, "you seem tired or dazed, or distracted or something."

"I'm fine, honestly," insisted Harry. "It's not going to help our chances against Ravenclaw if we stop now. We're only halfway into practice."

"Harry, at the end of last practice you said we were on really good form, and we'd definitely beat Ravenclaw," Katie reminded him. "And we agree."

"You can't get conceited Katie," said Harry. "Unless you've been spying on the Ravenclaw team, you don't know whether _they_ are on good form."

"Harry," said Coote, "I hate to bring you down, but if you keep getting distracted, we won't stand a chance of winning." 

"Yeah, but we've got heaps of time till the game. Me resting now will not help for the big game," said Harry, and Ginny had to agree. "But are we doing too much practice? I know that O.W.Ls and N.E.W.T.s are coming up, so if I ever go too hard on you, Katie, Ginny, just let me know."

"Quit changing the subject," said Katie. "You being concussed and in a coma during the game isn't going to help."

"Fine, then," said Harry, and they ended practice.

Ginny found herself walking back to the common room with Ron and Harry, which was a pretty regular thing nowadays. Katie and Hermione would smile at her when she did so, though Ginny couldn't understand why. Ron was her brother and Harry his and her friend.

_Dear Diary,_

_The Gryffindor team is sure to win the cup. We're flying extra well. And Harry, well, I can tell you he was downright distracted today. Wouldn't it be funny if it was because of me? Ha I am too hopeful sometimes._

_Love_

_Gin_

"Coming Ginny?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, hang on," said Ginny. She got up from her seat in Transfiguration and followed Rose and Leila to the bathroom.

"So, anyway, Rose, you decided which guy from the party you're going to date?" asked Leila.

"Neither. I told you. I just don't see myself with someone right now. Maybe next year," said Rose, reapplying her lip-gloss.

A door to one of the cubicles opened and a red-eyed Kathy emerged.

"Kathy!" said Ginny, turning around. "Wha-what happened?"

"Colin broke up with me," said Kathy.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," said Rose.

"You don't need him," said Leila. "You're worth way more than him. Merlin he's – not worth crying after."

"Y-you think so?" asked Kathy.

"Course," said Leila.

"No you don't!" squealed Kathy. "You just want to be back with Colin again."

And with that, Kathy ran out of the bathroom. But before anyone could say anything, Moaning Myrtle appeared.

"Hey girls, guess what Harry did?" she said, giggling slightly.

_He didn't_,Ginny kept thinking. _No, there's got to be another explanation_.

She entered the portrait hole and sat on the table where Harry, Hermione and Ron were. They confirmed the story: Harry Potter had used dark magic on Draco Malfoy.

"So you'll be playing Seeker on Saturday and Dean'll be coming back on as Chaser," finished Harry. He had been banned from the match, having been given detentions with Snape every Saturday till the end of term.

_But,_ Ginny couldn't help inwardly defending him as Hermione argued her point about some potions book,_ Malfoy was going to use Cruciatus on him, Harry had his reasons. And it seems he didn't _mean_ to cause so much harm_.

As she thought this, she stared at Harry. Poor him. He'd suffered all his life, because of Voldemort, deaths, misjudgements, even because of Ginny. He didn't deserve to have to endure the hatred that the Gryffindors would soon be showing towards him. So Ginny vowed that she'd give it her all on Saturday.

And, suddenly, Ginny's anger burst out. What, does Hermione have a crush on Malfoy or something? Because she sure was laying it hard on Harry

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" said Ginny. And Harry looked up. "By the sound of it Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleave!"

"Well," said Hermione, taken aback, "of course I'm glad Harry wasn't cursed! But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good, Ginny, look where it's landed him! And I would have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match-"

"Oh don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch, you'll only embarrass yourself," snapped Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny glared at each other.

The next couple of days sure were brutal. Ginny couldn't bear seeing Harry suffer. Gary'd glare at Harry whenever they passed in the corridors, and kept reminding Ginny of the hug.

"And if we lose," he said through gritted teeth, "you have to kiss him."

But that wasn't the worst of it. McLaggen kept saying aloud what bad captaincy Harry had. And the rest of the Gryffindors would hardly talk to him.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team, however, weren't angry with him. Katie Bell wouldn't vilify Harry, but would instead vent her anger on a now very indented part of the wall in the Gryffindor common room. Peakes and Coote would carry around Beater's bats to try and punish anyone who spoke ill of Harry. Ron was trying to cheer Harry up. And Demelza kept popping in to the bathrooms to rub out the hate messages written on the mirror. It seemed that only Ginny and Dean weren't helping out.

But Ginny was helping, in a way. Every afternoon till the match, she'd take Dean out so they could practice his Quidditch skills. And that was a big payment, seeing as Dean kept trying to make those practices intimate.

But Ginny didn't know whether she was ever more nervous than when she woke up on the morning of the Quidditch final.

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry's out of Quidditch. But we'll win for him! We have to win by 300 points for the cup. WE WILL WIN! FOR HARRY. Better go and get ready._

_Ginny_


	26. Winning More Than Just the Cup

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Goodbye, Harry," said Ginny.

Harry waved at her and headed down to the dungeons.

"C'mon, guys," said Ginny.

The team headed down towards the changing rooms and got changed in silence.

"Okay," said Ron. "Okay, the thing to remember is to play your hardest."

"We have to win it for Harry," said Ginny.

"Why for Harry?" asked Dean angrily. "Everyone loves him, he gets everything, and he got himself banned from the Quidditch final."

"Because," said Ginny, taking a step closer to Dean, "he's been through a lot, everyone hates him now, and he's a great captain. And you wouldn't be here if he didn't get banned, so you can't talk."

"For Harry," said Katie, raising her broom into the air.

"Harry," said the rest of the team, though Dean very half-heartedly.

They marched onto the pitch, and were greeted by sunshine, cheers, and jeers.

"Captains, shake hands," said Madam Hooch.

There was a moment of confusion amongst the Gryffindor team.

"Er," said Ginny.

"You go Ginny," said Ron.

Ginny was pushed forwards by her team mates and shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.

"Mount your brooms," called Madam Pomfrey. "Three, two, one."

On Madam Pomfrey's whistle, fifteen broomsticks rose into the air, Ginny's and Cho's higher than the rest. Ginny thought that if Cho stuck to her old tactic of tailing the opposition's Seeker that it would be an easy win. And, old habits are hard to break, because that was exactly what she did.

Ginny weaved between the goalposts where Ron was, having already saved a goal. At the other end, Gryffindor had already scored four times. Just eleven more to go before Ginny could catch the Snitch.

At one point, Ginny spotted the Snitch, but, at 240 to 120, Gryffindor wasn't leading by enough for Ginny to catch the Snitch. Ginny bit on the inside of her lip and attempted a Wronski Feint.

The Gryffindor crowd fell silent and the team paused in midair, letting Ravenclaw get the Quaffle in to raise their total to 130.

"Ginny what are you doing?" called Ron.

Ginny pulled out of the dive and zoomed into the air. Cho braked and crashed into the ground lightly, flying off her broom and forward a couple of metres.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and called for time-out before rushing towards Cho to check that she was okay. The Gryffindor team huddled around Ginny.

"Sorry for the scare guys, I saw the Snitch and couldn't let her get it," said Ginny.

"Just let us get in some more goals," said Katie.

"Okay, resume play," shouted Madam Pomfrey, blowing her whistle.

Cho seemed to be okay after her fall, and was still tailing Ginny, though at a distance. The next team to score was Ravenclaw, making it 240 to 140.

But Katie, Demelza and Dean scored two goals each, making Gryffindor's 300, and Ron saved all of Ravenclaws attempts. Ginny knew that now was the time to catch the Snitch, before Ravenclaw scored again.

And Ginny had good luck. She spotted the Snitch hovering near one of Ron's goalposts. She sped up and reached the goalposts, Cho far behind her. The Snitch raced down to the ground. Ginny and Cho followed, Ginny slightly ahead. Ginny was flying so close to the ground. She reached out her hand and….just got the Snitch.

Ginny touched down as her team mates came and hugged her. The Gryffindors spilled onto the field and the team found themselves on the shoulders of red and gold clad supporters, being carried towards Dumbledore.

Together, the team raised the cup into the air. Ginny saw the Ravenclaws looking upset. Cho was shouting at Bradley, one of the Chasers. The Gryffindors had won, won for Harry.

The party was the biggest that Ginny had ever seen for a Quidditch match. When the team entered after a quick talk in an empty classroom, Butterbeers were thrust into their hands and cheers nearly deafened their ears.

Hermione came over and hugged Ginny after they apologised to each other and then proceeded to hug Ron.

"We won," he said.

Hermione smiled at him, then said, "I hope Harry's alright."

"He will be when he comes in," said Ginny.

Ginny wandered over to Rose and Leila. Gary popped over and reminded her of the dare and went away to talk to Demelza.

"Congratulations!" said Leila, hugging Ginny.

"The Feint was awesome!" said Rose, also hugging Ginny.

"Oh, thanks guys, well, we did it for Harry," said Ginny.

"And that hug, it will seem alright. I mean, you won and he's your captain," said Rose.

"Hey Ginny," said Dean.

"Hey Dean," said Ginny, sweeping him into a hug.

"Catch ya later Ginny," said Rose, and she and Leila walked over to talk to Demelza.

"The Chasers were awesome today," said Ginny, taking a swig of Butter.

"Your Feint nearly gave us all a heart attack," said Dean.

Ginny giggled and took another swig of Butterbeer.

She talked to Dean for a while. After all, there were no hard feelings. Romilda was talking to her friends nearby, no doubt about what they were going to do when Harry entered the common room. Ginny had the urge to roll her eyes, and did so, inwardly.

There were suddenly cheers and Ginny and Dean turned around. Harry had entered, and looked gobsmacked. After a look from Gary, and after Ron quickly told Harry the good news, Ginny put her bottle on the table.

"Sorry Dean, I have a dare to do."

She started running towards Harry, determined to get it over and done with. Soon, her arms were snaking around Harry's neck. And, out of the blue, Harry kissed her.

For a moment, Ginny just stood there, surprised, but then, thinking it churlish to do otherwise, she kissed back.

After what was definitely too little time, Harry and Ginny drifted apart. Ginny stood, wrapped in Harry's arms, leaning against him. The giggles and wolf whistles of her friends brought her back to reality. She was in the middle of the common room.

Ginny looked around to see Ron give Harry a small nod, then looked up at Harry, who gestured her out of the portrait hole. Smiling, Ginny followed him out.


	27. What Happened Afterwards

Disclaimer: You already know

Ginny still couldn't quite comprehend what happened. Harry Potter had just kissed her. And now, as they stepped out of the portrait hole, he took her hand in his. Ginny wanted to push him up against the wall and snog him till her heart was content, but she'd probably only get this one opportunity to do the other thing she desired.

"So, how are we going to fix this?" asked Ginny, as they set off through the corridors.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Okay, sure, I went along with it in there, I couldn't let you suffer total embarrassment, but I can't do it forever," said Ginny.

"You mean you don't like me?" asked Harry.

"What did you think?" said Ginny. She could feel Harry's hand getting warm and sweaty in hers. "I was over you ages ago."

Harry let go of her hand and blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. I mean, if I liked you, wouldn't I have done this earlier?"

Ginny grasped Harry's hand back and kissed him. Harry backed into the wall in shock.

When they broke apart, they stood there, breathing deeply. Then, Harry dragged Ginny along and they continued their walk to the ground floor.

"So, when?" asked Ginny, after a minute's silence, during which they were just staying in each other's company contentedly.

"Well, to be quite honest I don't know," said Harry, and Ginny was surprised at the fact that he had understood the question, at how much they understood each other. "But I realised that I actually like you that time, you know, with Dean and you…"

He blushed slightly. A swift kiss from Ginny relaxed him.

"And, what about you?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you know, since I first laid eyes on you," said Ginny.

"And such beautiful eyes too," said Harry. "So tell me, what's going on in your world?"

They were outside now; the sunlight seemed to measure their happiness.

"My world?" asked Ginny. "Well, Harry Potter has just entered the inner core of my world, and if I get to have a say in it, he'll be staying there a lot longer than anyone else."

And Ginny couldn't help it anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snogged him.

"Ron's going to hate me for this," said Harry, gazing into Ginny's eyes, his arms around her back.

"Over the years I've learnt not to care who he hates," said Ginny.

"But I care," said Harry. "He's my best friend, he's-"

"-wanted us to get together for a very long time," said Ginny, bored, as they set of again for the ground floor.

"What?" said Harry.

"Don't you remember last year," said Ginny, "'just choose someone better next time' and then he glanced at you? The signs weren't exactly subtle. I think he's just a bit shocked that it did happen; he wasn't expecting it."

"You mean I've been worrying about how Ron's going to take this for nothing?" asked Harry.

"Pretty much, yeah," said Ginny. "I bet you that when we go back that he'll pretend that he's not okay with us."

"I'll remember that then whenever he goes on about us," said Harry with a smile. Ginny kissed him.

"I wish I had done that a long time ago," said Ginny.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Could I have an example?" asked Harry, a smile playing on his lips.

Ginny grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt, pulled him towards her and kissed him, long and hard. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Understand yet?" said Ginny, raising a hand to Harry's face.

"I'll pretend I don't," said Harry.

He snogged her once more. Kissing Harry was so different to kissing Dean, or kissing Michael. It made Ginny's insides summersault and cartwheel.

"I bet you were awesome today," said Harry.

"Which is why I hooked up with Dean," said Ginny.

"Wha-bu," Hary spluttered. When Ginny smiled, he said, "You, Ginny Weasley, are going to be the death of me."

"What, death by snogging?" asked Ginny. Harry licked his lips.

"Well, that's an alternative," he said.

Ginny pulled Harry over and they sat on the grass, leaning their back against a tree.

"We won for you, you know," said Ginny after a while.

"You did?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Yeah. What did Snape make you do?" asked Ginny.

"Just sort through files on detentions and stuff," said Harry, though there was pain in his voice. Ginny reached out and touched his hand. When Harry winced, Ginny looked down. "Oh, sorry." Ginny gently brought his hand to her face so she could examine it. 'I must not tell lies' was still etched into his hand. "Detentions always get the worst of you."

"Wh-what do you mean? It was only sort-"

"D'you think I'm stupid? The files had to do with Sirius and your father," said Ginny.

Harry pulled Ginny into her lap.

"It was just," he sighed, "it's hard. I never knew until last year that they were actually, hurting people. I used to love it when people said I was like my father. But now…"

"But people still love you, Harry. Because you're you. Part of your dad, your mum's eyes, and you've got your own traits too. You're brave, and noble and strong. And I really like you for that," said Ginny.

Harry blushed.

They stayed outside for the whole day. After all, who needed food when you'd just found out that the one you love loves you back?

"Ron'll be getting worried," said Harry. "He might think I'm depriving you of food."

They got up and made their way to the common room.

"You are really brave, you know. Not many people would kiss a girl for the first time in front of fifty people," said Ginny.

And then Ginny realised that when Hermione sent her that book, it wasn't referring to Dean, but to Harry. He fitted the criteria perfectly.

"Well, when it's you, I couldn't resist," said Harry.

"Quid agis," said Ginny, and the Fat Lady swung open, smirking slightly.

The common room fell silent when they entered. Ginny saw Dean shoot Harry a glare. Ron rushed up to them, Hermione close behind him.

"What," exclaimed Ron in a whisper, as the common room broke out in conversation again, "in Merlin's name is going on."

"Oh, c'mon, Ron," said Hermione impatiently. "They fancy each other."

"Yeah-but," spluttered Ron. "Oh, alright, whatever. Rather him than Michael or Dean."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Well, I'm heading up," said Harry. "Night everyone." He kissed Ginny, and Ron looked away.

"I'll come with," said Ginny, knowing all too well that it would aggravate Ron.

"No, you bloody well won't," shouted Ron, grabbing Ginny by the elbows.

"Seeya tomorrow Harry," said Ginny. Harry waved at them and went up the staircase to his dormitory. Hermione dragged Ginny over to a nearby chair. After a full on interrogation session, filled with giggles, Ginny bade her goodnight and went up to her dormitory.

When she opened the door, all eyes were on her.

"So?" said Leila as Ginny sat on her bed.

The four gossip-thirsty girls sat on the bottom of their beds in anticipation.

"You people," said Ginny, shaking her head. "Well, long day today, night."

She pulled the hangings around her. Leila and Kathy could be heard exchanging harsh words.

Okay, she got the guy of her dreams, but that didn't mean her friends were happy.

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry kissed me today. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I'm so totally high. I am with the Boy-Who-Lived, I'm the Girl-Who-Loved hehehehe. I LOVE HARRY POTTER._

_The Real List of People I Love_

_HARRY POTTER _

_Mum and Dad_

_Bill_

_Fred and George_

_Charlie_

_Ron_

_Diary (yes, you)_

_Friends (including the Quidditch team)_

_Arnold_

_Dumbledore, for all he did for me in my first year, and for what he does for Harry_

_But Leila and Kathy are in this fight, over Colin. They ruin my moment._

_Ginny (the future Mrs Potter)_


	28. Tattooes

Disclaimer: A huge H/G shipper, not JKR

"Hey, Ginny!"

Ginny saw in the mirror Romilda Vane coming through the bathroom door.

"Hey, Romilda," said Ginny, redoing her hair.

"So, rumour is that Harry has a Hippogriff tattooed on his chest, and you're basically the only one who can tell us the truth," said Romilda. She applied some mascara and eye shadow, the plastic.

Ginny decided to play with her.

"He doesn't have a Hippogriff," she said, as though it was obvious. "I wouldn't date a guy with a Hippogriff on his chest. He has a Hungarian Horntail."

"Oooh!" squealed Romilda, turning her head to face Ginny so that the lipstick she was applying streaked on her cheek.

"Well, I have to go." Ginny flattened her hair a bit more. "Seeya."

"Wait!" called Romilda as Ginny went out the door. "You haven't told me, what is it like to kiss him?"

"C'mon Ginny!" said Leila when she returned to the common room, "what did you do?"

"Went to the bathroom," said Ginny simply.

"No, yesterday," said Rose.

"Hey guys," said Colin, joining them.

"So tell me, Colin, are the guys directing their hate at Harry now?" asked Ginny.

"Well, they're actually quite happy that you got together," said Colin, to Ginny's surprise. "The rest of the girls have finally noticed that they have no chance with Harry, so the rest of the guys have better chances."

"Er, okay."

"Well, anyway, Leila, I was just wondering if you would like to get back together," said Colin. Rose and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Well," said Leila. "If you had asked me two months ago, I would have said yes, if you asked me two weeks ago I would have said yes, but the thing is that now you're too late."

"Oh," said Colin. "Right, well, see you."

Kathy walked over to them.

"Er, look, obviously you wouldn't reject Colin if you still liked him, I'm sorry," she said.

"That's alright," said Leila.

Harry entered the common room with Ron and Hermione and waved at Ginny.

"See you later guys," said Ginny.

She walked over to Harry.

"Hey," she said, after kissing him.

Hermione sat with Ron on the floor, Harry sat on the chair and Ginny sat leaning up against his legs. Ginny grabbed an abandoned copy of the _Daily Prophet _from the floor and opened it up.

_MINISTRY UNDER PRESSURE OVER THREE DEMENTOR ATTACKS _

_The Ministry of Magic refuses to comment on the three Dementor attacks that occurred this week. Nigel Leslie (32), Kristian Inivas (24) and Claire Winters (5) had their souls sucked out by Dementors at London, Elephant and Castle and Kent respectively._

_The most humiliation the Ministry had to endure was after it was confirmed that an unnamed Ministry official was at the scene where the third victim, five-year-old Claire Winters, was attacked._

"_If the Ministry cannot help five-year-old girls by conjuring a Patronus, how can they handle the whole wizarding community?" said Mrs Augusta Longbottom. "It is disgraceful, that the official was unable to use a Patronus Charm, when sixteen-year-olds like Harry Potter can."_

_But owners of popular Diagon Alley jokeshop Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, Fred and George Weasley (19) have said that they are not surprised at this news, and have received mass orders from the Ministry for their new Shield Clothing._

"_Basically what happens is you wear the item of clothing," said Fred as a witch put on a Shield Hat, "and it is an automatic shield." Even when George, Fred's twin brother, shot a spell at said witch's head, it was blocked._

"_We initially made this product as a joke for unsuspecting duellers," said George Weasley. "We had no idea that the Ministry officials were incapable of doing a simple Shield Charm."_

_Rufus Scrimgeour, however, said, "Those products were bought as extra precautions. The two shop-owners are only nineteen and never took their N.E.W.T. examinations, therefore wouldn't know too much on the issue."_

_But this has only caused uproar and protesting, with wizards and witches holding placards reading "You don't need NEWTs to realise the Ministry's mistakes" as well as many now calling the Minister age discriminating._

"You'd think people had better things to gossip about. Three Dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a Hippogriff tattooed across your chest," said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione started laughing. Harry started twirling a lock of Ginny's hair, ignoring them.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail. Much more macho," said Ginny, turning a page of the _Prophet_.

"Thanks. And what did you tell her Ron's got?"

"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where," said Ginny.

Ron glared at Ginny as Hermione laughed.

"Watch it!" he said. He pointed threateningly at the couple. "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it-"

"Your permission?" asked Ginny. "Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean."

"Yeah, I would. And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public," said Ron.

"You filthy hypocrite!" shouted Ginny. "What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place?"

Ron glanced at Hermione and remained silent.

"Does Ron really have a Pygmy Puff tattoo?" asked Harry.

Ginny chuckled.

"If the fate of the wizarding world really is in your hands, I worry," she said.

"Hey!"

Harry started tickling her. Ginny laughed, collapsing back-down on the floor. Harry slid off his chair and knelt down to tickle her better.

"Oh Merlin," muttered Ron.

"Harry, sto-stop," said Ginny between giggles. "Alright Harry you give me no choice."

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and kissed him. That sure did stop Harry, but it didn't do any good for Ron.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed.

"His fault," said Ginny, releasing Harry.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron!" said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione!"

"Now that we know each other," said Harry, sitting back on his chair.

"Hmph," was all Ron said, as Ginny and Hermione collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Gee, Harry, look, you've set them on a high," said Ron.

Hermione and Ginny giggled some more.

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry is mine. Well, okay, that's a bit maneaterish. But I've waited so long. Harry Love Ginny. Ginny Loves Harry. Harry Loves Ginny. Ginny Loves Harry. _

_From the pen of The Future Mrs Potter (Sorry for the cheese.) _


	29. Distractions

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

"Miss Weasley!" snapped Snape.

"Yes, sir," said Ginny.

"Well," said Snape, picking up the piece of paper Ginny had been scribbling on and reading it to the class. "'HP+GW?' What a waste of a foot of parchment. Five points from Gryffindor."

"Ginny, what the hell is up with you?" asked Leila as they walked back from Potions. "This thing is obsessive."

"Why'd he only take five points though?" Ginny asked thoughtfully. "Why not more?"

"He can do more to you now than take points, don't you see? With those de-"

"Hey Ginny," said Harry. He kissed her. "How are you?"

"The last time I saw you was at breakfast, how much can happen since then?" asked Ginny, slipping her hand in Harry's.

"Well, you've just had Snape-"

"You know my timetable?" asked Ginny, shocked.

"Course," said Harry with a wink.

"Well, it was alright," said Ginny, feeling a slight blush creep up her face. _Don't say anything, Rose, Leila_.

"Have to go, or I'll be late."

Harry kissed her and walked the other way.

"He's so sweet," said Rose when he was out of earshot. "He's not just adorable."

"I know, I mea-"

"When you've finished on my boyfriend," said Ginny with a slight smile.

But, as June came by, Harry and Ginny spent less time together. Ginny isolated herself from everyone, even her friends, and went to the library often. As much as she loved having fun, she could study when she wanted to. Perhaps she had gotten this trait from Percy. He was, after all, still a Weasley.

One evening, however, sick of the library, Ginny decided to sit at a table in the common room and study. This turned out to be a big risk, and all because her boyfriend was there.

_Scurvy grass, Lovage and Sneezewort_

_These plantes are most efficacious in the inflaming of the braine, and are therefore much used in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts, where the wizard is desirous of producing hot-headedness and recklessness._

_Scurvy grass, lovage and sneezewort are best picked at midnight, during the full moon and in the early morning respectively._

Ginny closed the textbook she was reading and opened her Charms textbook.

_The Silencing Charm_

_The Silencing Charm is useful on noisy pets, crying babies, ghouls, poltergeists, and in other instances. The incantation is 'Silencio' and certain things are harder to silence than others. Ravens, for example, are harder to silence than toads._

Ginny flipped through the pages.

_Levitation Charms_

_Levitation is, of course, the ability to make objects fly in directions and ways that the witch or wizard desires. The incantation, 'Wingardium Leviosa' needs to be spoken with a swish and flick movement of the wand._

_Let's try Transfiguration,_ thought Ginny, pulling out her Transfiguration notes._ Oh woops, I forgot_. She looked down at her damp parchment. _I spilt pumpkin juice on it at lunch time._

She pulled out her Astronomy notes.

_Jupiter_

_Largest planet in Solar System_

_Biggest moon: Ganymede_

_Other moons: Io – volcanoes, orange-yellow surface_

_Callisto – craters_

_Europa – covered in ice_

"Guess who," Harry said, covering her eyes with his hands from behind her.

Ginny grabbed his neck and pulled him forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny.

"This seat taken?" asked Harry, gesturing at the seat next to Ginny.

"No," said Ginny.

She watched as Harry sat down.

"What you up to?" asked Harry.

"Studying," said Ginny.

"Aw, what? Ginny you study way too much," said Harry. "You go to the library and study, and then you come here and study. You don't know how much you're teasing me. If it wasn't for the fact that you still kiss me when we pass in the halls, I'd think you're a Polyjuiced Hermione."

"Well, I dunno, maybe Hermione fancies you," said Ginny with a smile.

"Ginny, all this studying is making you dumb on the inside," said Harry, shaking his head. "Hermione fancies Ron, remember?"

Ginny laughed.

"You know, you might have even lost your ability to kiss a guy," said Harry, a sly grin creeping up his face. "An ability which you had mastered quite well, by the way."

"Really?" said Ginny, playing along. "Well, then, maybe I should test it out. After all, you wouldn't want me to lose that ability, do you?"

"No, that would be a shame," said Harry. "But who shall be the, er, examiner?"

"Well, Harry, seeing as it was your idea," said Ginny.

"Oh, well, Miss Weasley, if you insist," said Harry. "Give me everything you've got."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Everything?"

"Well," said Harry, blushing slightly, "to a certain extent."

Ginny kissed him.

"Well, can I get my results straight away?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I'd give you an Outstanding," said Harry thoughtfully. "But you didn't here it from me. I'll tell you when you get your O.W.L. results."

"Right, OWLs," said Ginny, turning back to her textbooks.

"C'mon Ginny," said Harry.

"Harry, OWLs are coming up," argued Ginny.

"And so are the end of the holidays, when we won't see each other for two months," said Harry.

_He has a point. Two whole mon- hang on._

"Hey!" said Ginny. "You'll probably come over really early, and then we'll spend the whole two months together."

"Ah, the possibilities," said Harry, staring out into space.

"If you're imagining scenes with me that include a be-" started Ginny.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione, coming over. "What're you doing? Ginny's supposed to be studying for OWLs."

"Hermione, she's been doing a lot of study lately, I just thought that she deserved a break," said Harry, shrugging.

"A break? Well you make a pretty good distraction for her if you ask me," said Hermione.

_Dear Diary_

_Hey. OWLs, so I haven't written too much. I can't let what happened to Fred and George happen to me. I can't become deaf all over again. Which is why I've been isolating myself and studying hard. And Harry's proved himself as the perfect distraction. _

_Well, anyway, another day of revision tomorrow,_

_Ginny Weasley_


	30. The Hour by the Lake

Disclaimer: Don't own Potter

"'Morning," called Leila, shaking Ginny's shoulder. That sure was a first. "What? Had a late night with Mr Potter?"

"I was studying," said Ginny defensively.

"Oh, yeah, whatever," said Rose, coming over. "You're in luck. Kathy copied her notes for all Gryffindor fifth years, and seeing as you guys do the same subjects..."

Rose gestured at Ginny's bedside table, where Kathy had left a roll of parchment.

"She's a life-saver," said Ginny, looking through the organised, neat and comprehensive notes.

"Well, get up!" said Leila, taking away Ginny's covers.

"We got Snape first up," said Rose.

Ginny groaned and got out of bed.

"I'll catch you guys later," said Ginny as they walked back from Care of Magical Creatures. "I still haven't rubbed Dean and my initials off _The Tree_."

"Ooh," said Rose. "Harry'll think you're cheating."

Rose and Leila burst into fits of giggles. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to _The Tree_. With her wand, she uncarved the Snitch and initials with the incantation 'Carvem Reverso'.

"Hey Ginny."

Ginny started and turned around, her wand at the ready.

"Chill, Ginny, it's just me," said Harry, holding his arms up defensively.

"Oh, sorry," said Ginny, lowering her wand. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you," said Harry, and kissed her.

"Okay, are you stalking me?" said Ginny.

"No, I just know your timetable," said Harry, putting an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I consider that stalking," said Ginny, giving Harry a kiss.

"Well, what are you doing here?" asked Harry. "What's with this tree? Oh, hey, that's me! A.T+H.P, R.U+H.P, T.F+H.P, L.Y + H.P, R.V+H.P…what is this?"

"Haven't you ever heard of _The Tree_?" asked Ginny, surprised.

"Er," said Harry, thinking. "No."

"Well, couples write their names on here," said Ginny.

"Ginny, I swear, I didn't write all those," said Harry hastily, gesturing at all the places his initials were, coupled with someone else's.

"Yeah, I know," said Ginny. "People also put the initials of who they like."

"Oh," said Harry, and he began to blush slightly. "Well, d'you want to stay out here?"

"Harry, I didn't even have breakfast," said Ginny.

"I know," said Harry, swinging his bag off his back. "I brought you some food."

He pulled out a lunchbox and opened it. There was toast, sandwiches and two pies.

"Thanks," said Ginny.

They sat on the grass and ate lunch.

"So, this tree," said Harry after he'd finished eating, "anyone interesting on here?"

Ginny suddenly remembered.

"Well," she said, walking around _The Tree_ and brushing her hand along it. "_The Tree_'s grown a bit since they were at Hogwarts, but, it's there."

She looked at Harry.

"Help me up."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Gee, you're clueless sometimes," said Ginny. "Okay, on your knees."

Harry did as he was told. Then Ginny sat on his shoulders.

"I hope I'm not that heavy," said Ginny. "Okay, now stand up."

Slowly, Harry stood and walked to _The Tree_.

"Okay, see there," said Ginny, pointing to the tallest part of _The Tree_ that she could reach. "_LE + JP_."

"Let's see!" said Harry eagerly, standing on his tiptoes.

"Harry, put me down, or we'll fall," said Ginny.

As Harry did so, he still gazed at _The Tree_.

"Oh, yeah, I see it," he said. He stood on his tiptoes and fingered it. "Hows about we get our names on their too."

"Oh, yeah, why would I want to do that?" asked Ginny.

Ginny ran for it, Harry close behind.

"'Weasley, you're going to get it," said Harry. He jumped on Ginny, and somehow landed on her front. "Gotcha."

Ginny kissed Harry, running her hands through his hair. Harry eventually rolled off her and they stared at the clouds.

"So can we put our initials on _The Tree_?" asked Harry.

"You're really eager, aren't you?" asked Ginny. "Alright then."

They got up and after a quick 'Carvem Protem', their initials were carved into _The Tree_, not surrounded by anything. Because their relationship was simple, not complicated. Like Lily's and James', some point above theirs. After the deed was done, Harry held kissed Ginny.

"Next Valentine's," said Harry, "you'll write me another song, right?"

"What?"

"Well, I really liked your Valentine from four years back," said Harry.

"You ever mention that again and you'll get Bat Bogey hexed," threatened Ginny.

"Sorry," said Harry, "but it's the only Valentine I got."

"Really?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley would I lie to you?" said Harry.

"You hide things from me," said Ginny, leaning back onto _The Tree_.

"Well, I think if I didn't Ron would flip," said Harry.

"No, not, physical things," said Ginny. "Information."

"Ginny," said Harry gently.

"You've told Ron and Hermione," said Ginny. "You've told them about, wherever you go every so often."

"What?" asked Harry, trying to act confused.

"Don't pretend Harry," said Ginny. "Some nights you wonder out of the common room, yet you never get caught, because it's something important that actually allows you to break curfew."

"Yeah, true," said Harry. "But I can't tell you."

"Why?" asked Ginny. "You've told Ron and Her-"

"I don't love Ron and Hermione nearly as much as I do you," said Harry. "If I did I wouldn't tell them."

Ginny kissed him. It wasn't worth arguing over. But she knew that one day she'd regret it, regret the day that she didn't make Harry Potter tell her, Ginny Weasley, everything.

"Snape's keeping me in later and later for my detentions," said Harry, resting his head on Ginny's. "It's almost as if he knows."

Ginny felt uncomfortable. But somewhere in the castle, the school bell rang.

"I'll come with you to Charms," said Harry as they gathered their things. "I've got a free session now."

He walked her to Charms, kissed her at the door and walked off.

"Am I late?" asked Ginny as she took a seat between Leila and Rose.

"No, Flitwick's gone to get some revision sheets," said Leila.

"Good," said Ginny. "I think I might head to the library again tonight."

"That's what you say," said Rose.

"Hmph."

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello. Going to the library this evening. Harry'll be disappointed again. It kind of makes me happy knowing that I can make him that sad, and I don't mean that in a cruel way. But not being with the one you love is the worst torture, especially when you know that they love you back. And what I mean is: I'm glad Harry loves me._

_Ginny_


	31. The Fake Galleon Warms Once More

Disclaimer: If you want to know so bad go read it in a previous chapter

_Kappas_

_Habitat: water_

_Appearance: webbed hands, scaly, _

_Mostly found in Mongolia_

_Attack: strangulation _

_Red caps_

_Habitat: wherever blood has been shed_

_Appearance: goblin-like, _

_Attack: hit_

_Grindylows_

_Habitat: water_

_Appearance: green, sharp little horns, spindly but brittle fingers, green teeth_

_Defence: break its grip_

_Hinkypunk_

_Habitat: marshland_

_Appearance: one legged, frail, appears harmless, lantern in hand_

_Attack: Lures people into swamps with lantern_

_Boggart_

_Habitat: prefer dark, enclosed spaces_

_Appearance: shape-shifter, takes the shape the person fears most_

_Defence: laughter + 'Riddikulus'_,_ many peopleconfused_

_The Disarming Charm_

_Incantation: Expelliarmus_

_Impediment Jinx_

_Incantation: Impedimenta_

_Reductor Curse_

_Incantation: Reducto_

Suddenly, Ginny's pocket warmed. She groped inside and took out her fake galleon, which she took everywhere, because it reminded her of Harry. She packed up her things and dashed out of the library and to the common room.

"Ron! Hermione!" said Ginny, running over to them once she was there, "where's Harry?"

"He left with Dumbledore," said Ron. "He wants us to look out for Snape and Malfoy with the Marauder's Map."

"Right," said Ginny.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny," said Neville, "what's going on?"

After quickly explaining, they went out the portrait hole and nearly walked into Luna.

"Hello," she said dreamily. "I came because my fake galleon became hot."

After explaining for the third time, they started walking down the corridor.

"Okay," said Hermione. "Luna, we'll go wait outside Snape's office. Ron, Ginny, Neville, you three go to the Room of Requirement. Take the Map. "

"Hang on, the lucky potion," said Ron, and he passed the Felix Felicis around for the five of them to each take a small sip.

As they split up, Luna and Hermione going down to the dungeons, and Ginny, Ron and Neville heading for the seventh floor, Ginny sensed foreboding.

"Ron," said Ginny, "how do Hermione and Luna know when the Death Eaters enter the castle?"

"We tell them," said Ron with a shrug.

"But what if we get into battle with Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, you worry way too much," said Ron, shaking his head.

The three of them sat down next to where the door to the Room of the Requirement was when it was there.

"And now we wait?" asked Neville.

"And now we wait," confirmed Ron.

Ginny drummed her fingers on the carpet silently, thinking.

_Where's Harry? Why didn't he take the Felix? Wherever he's going, wouldn't it be dangerous? But if he's with Dumbledore…_

"Ron," said Ginny, suddenly losing all reason, "where's Harry gone?"

"Er," said Ron, and Ginny could tell he was thinking up a lie. "He's gone to, erm, he's gone to help Dumbledore out with something."

"Tell me the truth Ron," said Ginny.

"He's er…"

"Well?"

"He's off saving the world alright?" Ron shouted.

Neville pressed a finger to his lips.

"Sorry," said Ron.

There was a moment's silence.

"He didn't forget you though," Ron continued quietly. "He wanted us to say goodbye to you for him."

Ginny looked up at her brother and smiled. But a door appeared next to them and Malfoy opened it and looked around. After spotting the three of them crouching down on the floor, he threw some dust into the air, and it became dark. Ron cursed Fred and George.

_How is this the twins' fault?_

"What's happening?" cried Neville.

"It's gone dark," said Ginny.

"Obviously," snapped Ron.

"C'mon guys, this is not the time to argue," said Neville. "I hear footsteps."

Ginny could hear them too. She stood up and ran across to the other side of the wall to tackle any Death Eaters to the ground. They had, however, already passed, and she bumped into the wall.

"Don't attack!" shouted Ron. "We might hit each other."

"Ooh," said a bark-like voice. "I feel hungry, and these children smell so delicious!"

Ginny, Ron and Neville tensed.

"Not now," snapped Draco's voice. "You can eat when we get there.

"Lumos!" cried Neville. "Incendio."

"It's not working!" cried Ginny.

"Okay, they're well gone," said Ron. "C'mon, on your knees."

"Have you got the Map?" Ginny asked as they crawled down the corridor.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Hey, guys, d'you reckon Hermione and Luna know?" asked Neville. 

"Let's hope so," said Ron.

"Okay, the knee thing is caning and not getting us anywhere," said Ginny. "Stand up, guys."

She stood up and moved along the wall. Ginny could feel Ron next to her and was almost certain Neville was opposite them, an assumption confirmed when he bumped into a suit of armour.

They finally saw light some five minutes later, and started running towards it. A figure banged into Ginny, forcing them both to fall on the floor.

"Ginny?" asked Tonks, pulling Ginny up.

"What's going on?" asked Lupin, coming out from a nearby corridor.

"Malfoy and the Death Eaters just entered from the Room of Requirement," said Neville. "And they're going to do, to do something."

"We've got to find them," said Tonks immediately.

"I'll check the Map," said Ron, opening the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map of Hogwarts began to slowly appear on the old piece of parchment.

"Okay," said Ron, crouching down on floor so he could spread out the map and see it in full. "They're heading that way."

Ron pointed down one of the corridors. Tonks conjured a four-legged Patronus that ran off in that direction.

"C'mon."

The seven of them ran down the corridor and up a flight of stairs. Ginny could see the Death Eaters and Malfoy now. Hatred burned inside her.

"Stupefy!" she shouted, aiming her wand at Malfoy. It missed.

"What the-?"

The Death Eaters turned around in shock. Bill Weasley dashed out from one of the nearby corridors.

"Impedimenta!"

Bill's curse was blocked by one of the Death Eaters. But there wasn't much more that Ginny knew of the others' battle, as she was soon battling a lumpy Death Eater. Ginny shot many spells at him, but they were all blocked, as were his spells for her.

"Come on," said the Death Eater, blocking and sending spells. "I want to see some bloodshed."

Ginny heard a slashing noise, and another that sounded familiar to Ron eating, only, if possible, louder. She turned, distracted, and saw someone lying on the floor.

"Crucio!"

Ginny had no time to block the spell. She felt pain beyond everything she had felt. She dropped to the floor.

"Ginny!" yelled Ron, from his place battling a Death Eater. Ron let his opponent get away, and he headed for the Astronomy Tower. "Expelliarmus," Ron said, pointing his wand at the Death Eater.

As Ginny's opponent's wand flew out of his hand and he went to retrieve it, Ginny saw the Death Eater Ron had been battling come down from the Astronomy Tower and shout "Impedimenta." As Ron froze, the Death Eater aimed his wand at him again, but Ginny shouted "Stupefy!"

The Death Eater fell back and Ginny turned to her Death Eater.

"Impedimenta!"

Caught unaware, the Death Eater froze for a while. There was a flash of green and Ron's Death Eater's eyes emptied. When Ginny's opponent mobilized, he ran up the Tower.

"Stupefy!" cried Ginny. "Impedimenta!"

But her spells were blocked, and the Death Eater disappeared from sight. Another, similar-looking female Death Eater also dashed upstairs with a rather brutal looking Death Eater.

"Where are they?" asked Professor McGonagall, running out from a corridor.

"Minerva, duck!" shouted Lupin, for a werewolf was running towards her. Professor McGonagall jumped down on the floor and the werewolf jumped over her. From the floor, McGonagall waved her wand and the werewolf flew back towards the stairs. Recovering quickly, he dashed up the stairs.

Ron ran for the stairs, but bounced off what seemed like an invisible barrier.

"They've blocked the stairs!" shouted Ron. "Reducto!" He tried the stairs again, but failed. "REDUCTO!"

Now not occupied by an opposition, Ginny could see who had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback, and she gasped. No longer handsome, but scarred, Bill Weasley lay on the floor.

"Bill!" shouted Ginny, running towards him. She collapsed on her knees when she reached him. "Bill."

But just then, Snape arrived. Anger boiled inside Ginny. It was his fault, Snape was the cause of all this. And Ginny would personally make sure he'd never forget.

"Stupefy!" cried Ginny, pointing her wand at Snape as he made his way up the stairs.

"Ginny!" cried Lupin. "What are you doing? Snape's on our side."

"It's his fault!" shouted Ginny. "It's his fault that Bill is…"

She trailed off and looked at what was left of her brother. She could here some of the others shooting spells at the Death Eaters.

"I'll kill him!" Ginny shouted, standing up. "I'll destroy all of them for making that out of my brother!"

She ran at the stairs and bounced back because of the barrier. She tried again, regardless.

"He mocks us!" shouted Ginny, still trying at the barrier. "How can he get in but we can't? He doesn't want to help Dumbledore, he wants to, to…"

Ginny went over and sat down next to Bill. There was an obvious commotion upstairs, but they could do nothing but keep the remaining Death Eaters with them. But Ginny was too exhausted to fight. She watched as Ron, McGonagall, Tonks and Lupin each battled with a Death Eater, occasionally throwing a spell to help.


	32. Harry Returns

Disclaimer: If you ask me one more time….

A while later, Draco and Snape came hurtling down the stairs. The members of the Order did not attack, and when Ginny realised that they had come down, they were out of hexing reach.

Ginny got up and saw the two alike Death Eaters and Fenrir Greyback come down the stairs. Ginny soon heard shouts of 'Petrificus Totalus'.

"Stupefy!" shouted Ginny, aiming her wand at the Death Eater she had been battling before. This proved to be the wrong course of action, as he blocked the spell and started to try and torture Ginny.

"Crucio!" he cried. Ginny ran about, dodging the spells by mere centimetres. "Crucio! You can't dance for ever, pretty-"

"Impedimenta!"

Ginny looked down as Amycus squealed and flew into the wall. There was Harry, near Bill and a Death Eater's body.

"Harry, where did you come from?" Ginny asked. But Harry sprinted forwards after Snape and Draco, but didn't get far, as he tripped over Neville, who was now on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Bogus Chiroptera!" cried Ginny.

The female Death Eater, similar to Ginny's opponent, got hit with the Bat Bogey Hex, while also being aimed at by McGonagall. Some of the Death Eaters got away, but others got Petrified.

"HARRY!" called Ginny. "COME BACK!"

There were bangs. One Death Eater was still there.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron aimed his spell at the Death Eater, and he keeled over.

"Harry! Come back!" cried Lupin. "Snape's on our side!"

Ginny made to run after Harry, but Tonks held her back.

"Let…me…go," she said, struggling in Tonks's grip. "Harry!"

"Ginny, let him go after Snape," said Ron. "We've got people to take care of here."

Ginny looked around at her eldest brother and Neville on the floor.

"Hermione and Luna, where are they?" asked Ginny suddenly.

"They must still be at Snape's office," said Ron. "I'll go get them."

As Ron disappeared, Tonks and Ginny bent down next to Neville.

"Are you okay?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah, I'm right," said Neville, struggling to get up.

"I'll go and get Poppie," said McGonagall, hurrying off.

Ginny crawled over to Bill and Lupin.

"He'll be okay, right?" asked Ginny.

Lupin looked at Ginny, remaining silent. Ron came back with Hermione and Luna, who were shocked. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came back with two stretchers.

"Flitwick's passed out in the dungeon," said Hermione tearfully.

"Maybe someone should go and get Harry now," said Tonks.

"Yes, and bring him to the hospital wing, that's where we'll all go," said McGonagall.

Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville looked over at Ginny.

"Yeah, okay, I'll go," said Ginny, and she walked down, through shortcuts, and found almost the whole school surrounding the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. She gasped as she saw – Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen, dead.

Ginny stared at Harry for a while, as he crouched down next to Dumbledore. She knew they had been close. It was very painful to watch him suffering.

Hagrid moved forwards and tried to comfort him.

"C'mere Harry," he said, and Ginny pushed through the crowd towards Harry, Hagrid and Dumbledore.

"No."

"You can't stay here, Harry…come on, now…"

"No."

Hagrid realised Ginny next to him. His hand trembled on Harry's shoulder as he nudged his head towards Harry pointedly. Ginny understood.

"Harry, come on."

Ginny knelt down and put her hand in Harry's. Gently, she pulled Harry upwards. He followed her. Ginny glanced at Harry and saw his eyes filled with tears. And Ginny's eyes welled up too, because to her Harry was one of the bravest people she knew, and everything she had kept in just released, because she knew then that it was okay to cry. Tears flew down her face, but silently.

Dumbledore was dead. Harry was miserable. The state of the wizarding world was bad. Bill was badly injured. Neville didn't look too fit...

There were sobs, moans and wails, but Harry and Ginny pressed on

"We're going to the hospital wing," Ginny said when her tears had somehow miraculously dried up in the Entrance Hall.

"I'm not hurt," said Harry.

_Well, not physically you're not_.

"It's McGonagall's orders. Everyone's up there," said Ginny. "Ron and Hermione and Lupin and everyone-"

"Ginny who else is dead?"

"Don't worry, none of us," said Ginny.

"But the Dark Mark – Malfoy said he stepped over a body-"

"He stepped over Bill," said Ginny. After all, he was the only one that was seriously injured. "But it's alright, he's alive."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure…he's a bit of a mess, that's all. Greyback attacked him. Madam Pomfrey says he won't – won't look the same any more…" said Ginny. She took a deep breath. "We don't know what the after-effects will be – I mean, Greyback being a werewolf, but not transformed at the time."

"But the others…there were other bodies on the ground…"

"Neville's in the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey thinks he'll make a full recovery, and Professor Flitwick was knocked out, but he's alright…."

Ginny's talk on the state of the others and the help of the Felix carried them all the way to the hospital wing. Hermione ran and gave Harry a hug, Lupin moved forwards anxiously, and Ginny saw Neville, asleep in a bed near them, and Ron, Luna and Tonks gathered around a far bed, which must have been Bill's.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine," he insisted, "how's Bill?"

There was silence. Ginny saw Harry look over Hermione at Bill. The matron was dabbing a gross green ointment on his wounds.

The conversation, the phoenix song, McGonagall arriving, Mr and Mrs Weasley arriving with Fleur, Mrs Weasley and Fleur becoming friends, Ginny remembered it all quite well.

"I would like a quick word with you, Harry. If you'll come with me…" said McGonagall.

After Harry and McGonagall left, Ginny shuffled closer to Bill.

"I think you lot should get some sleep," said Madam Pomfrey gently, and she got up and went to her office.

Ron, Hermione and Luna got up.

"Coming Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"In a bit," said Ginny. She watched them go.

"Well, I think we best be off," said Mrs Weasley. She hugged Ginny.

"Bye honey," said Mr Weasley.

"Bye Ginny," said Fleur.

The three of them walked out of the hospital wing. Ginny heard a groan.

"Bill!" she looked down at Bill, who was stirring slightly. "How're you?"

"I'm alright Gin," said Bill. "You fought awesomely."

"Thanks," said Ginny. "Fleur and Mum, you wouldn't believe it, are on good terms."

Bill smiled.

"Well, did anyone, did anyone, you know, die?" asked Bill.

"Dumbledore," said Ginny quietly.

"Dumbledore?" asked Bill aloud.

"Good evening Mr Weasley," said Madam Pomfrey, coming out of her office.

"Night Ginny," said Bill. As Ginny moved towards the door, she could hear Madam Pomfrey explaining to Bill about his attack and the possible after-effects.

Ginny entered the portrait hole and sat next to Hermione. She put her head in her hands and just sat there.

After a while, Harry entered the common room. Ginny got up and made to talk to him, but Hermione put an arm on her shoulder.

"Talk to him later," she said softly.

Ginny cursed herself. She mustn't lose her ability to decipher what Harry wanted and how he felt now.

"I'm going to bed," said Ginny. She hugged Hermione. "Night."

Ginny headed up the stairs. Her dorm-mates didn't ask her any questions, even though they were up, but instead each hugged her in turn and let her hide behind her hangings.


	33. Sleepless Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Potter

_Dear Diary,_

_Professor Dumbledore's dead. And it hurts. Bill's been attacked by a werewolf, and it's unbearable. Ginny…well, let's say that little Ginevra Molly Weasley knows what's coming. Because Harry has always put so much blame on himself, and was always the loyal, noble hero. Even though I'm finding it hard to know exactly what he wants, I know that he's going to do it. _

_I can't fall asleep tonight. Everyone else in the dorm's asleep, or at least hiding behind their hangings. And right now I don't care how childish my cravings are. I want to sit in Dad's lap as he tells me about electricity. I want Mum to read me a bedtime story. I want to hug Bill and see him smile back at me, the smile I grew up with. I want to fly with Charlie sometime soon, so that just in case he might die I'll have the memory. I want, no matter how much I may dislike him, Percy to come back and teach me about something complicated and boring. I want Fred and George to play one of their most hurtful, yet funniest pranks on me. I want Ron to be Ron, the scared one, but I want him to ASK HERMIONE OUT ALREADY. _

_And I want Harry._

_Because right now I realise how little good, or how much darkness, in the world there is. And I don't really care if I die. I just want to die with someone I love. But the worst form of torture is going to be released on me. And who knows if I'll die because of it?_

_This is killing me. I'm going to the common room. Any conversation's a good one right now._

_Ginny_

Ginny threw on a dressing gown and slipped her feet into slippers. She stretched and got up, opened the door quietly, and snuck out of her dormitory. She placed each step delicately on the steps, careful not to wake anyone.

When she had reached the bottom, she looked around. Of course, there was Harry, staring into the fire. Ginny didn't know whether to leave him alone, go over to him all happily, or go over as herself, and in her mood now. She finally decided that since Harry liked her for who she was, she'd take the third option, but try to cheer him up too.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny, walking over and sitting next to him on the couch. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Ginny," replied Harry, putting his hand on hers. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," said Ginny. "You?"

"No. It was a rough night, I mean, Dumbledore d…"

Harry trailed off. Ginny pulled her feet up onto the couch and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He did so much for Hogwarts," Ginny said quietly.

"Too right he did," Harry agreed.

"C'mon Harry," Ginny nudged him slightly. "He wouldn't want you to be sad about it, would he?"

"No," Harry said. "He'd want me to stop moaning and avenge him."

"You did all you could," said Ginny softly. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Besides, Dumbledore doesn't want you to become a killer over someone as petty as Snape."

Harry lifted Ginny's head up and gave her a kiss.

"Don't ever change, Ginny," he whispered.

"Well, I dunno, these clothes couldn't last me my whole life," said Ginny, smiling.

And, for the first time that night, Harry smiled.

"Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak," he said. "Dumbledore wasn't a sad man, you're right, he wouldn't want us to be sad."

Ginny kissed Harry.

"Well, I think I might try and get some sleep," said Harry. He got up and stretched. "You going up too?"

"Yeah, okay," said Ginny. She got up and kissed Harry.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Harry walked up to his dormitory. Ginny watched him go, and stood staring at the stairs for a couple of minutes. Then, taking a risk, climbed up the stairs…leading to the boys dormitory.

She stopped outside the sixth years' dorm, debating whether or not she should knock. If she did, it would possibly wake the rest of the dormitory. If she didn't, she could find people in positions that they usually wouldn't like girls to see them in. And at that moment Ginny didn't know which option was better.

_Well, if Ron were to find you up in the boys' dormitory, don't you think that would be pretty bad?_ Ginny found herself asking herself.

She pushed open the door. It was as messy as last time. The curtains were surrounding three of the five beds, and snores were coming out of one of them (which Ginny thought must have been Ron's).

But, Ginny had an excuse to be up here. Harry was sitting on his bed, staring out at the night's sky. Ginny went up, sat behind him, and put her arms around him. Harry turned around in shock.

"Ginny," he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing up?" asked Ginny softly.

"Well," said Harry, "I was thinking…."

"About Dumbledore?"

"No, more about what it means, what has to be done," Harry said softly.

Ginny knew what he meant by that. He had made the decision that Ginny knew he would make, the only thing she could really predict of him now.

Harry turned around and pulled his legs up.

"You know if Ron knew you were here he might actually kill me," he said, caressing Ginny's cheek. He pushed a strand of her hair that had fallen forwards behind her ear.

"Alright, then, killjoy," said Ginny. She hated herself for that. Cho had called Harry a killjoy and then within weeks they had broken up. "Promise you'll go to bed, then?"

"I was under the impression that I was with Ginny, not her mum," Harry said.

They giggled. Ron grumbled in his sleep.

"Night." Ginny kissed him and walked to the door. Once there she waved at Harry, and swore a pair of dark brown eyes were watching her through the gap in his hangings.


	34. Visiting Bill

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, she writes WAY better stories

Ginny basically spent no time with her friends during the last few days of school. They let her, though probably for a different reason. It wasn't that she wanted to brood over Dumbledore's death, as they probably thought, but to not waste what she had, for the remaining time she'd have it. And with no more lessons or examinations, Ginny found this easy to do, though she still begged that what would be done wouldn't be done.

There were a number of students who were being ushered out of Hogwarts, including, to Ginny's pleasure, Chris Greene. But al her sorrows were not drowned. She spent her days with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They visited Bill in the hospital wing twice a day, and he was no longer the handsome face Ginny had known for almost sixteen years. But Bill was still Bill, at least.

"Hey Bill," they said, on one of their many hospital visits.

"Hey guys," said Bill.

"Where's Fleur?" asked Ginny.

"She had some work to do with the wedding," said Bill. "I think she's getting you those pale-gold dress robes."

Ginny rolled her eyes as they took seats next to Bill's bed.

"Well, enjoy the unmarried life while you can," said Ron. "When you have children, you'll have no piece. But then again, you should no, you're a Weasley."

"I think that was coz of Fred and George," said Bill with a smile. "Remember that time he turned your teddy bear into a spider?"

"Yeah," said Ron darkly as Ginny laughed, "very well."

"Well, are you coming to the funeral?" asked Hermione, a small amount of force in her voice.

"I will if old Pom-Pom let's me," said Bill.

"Pom-Pom?" repeated Ginny with a laugh.

"S'what we used to call her, back in the days," said Bill. "Of course, she was a lot younger back then."

"Okay, ew," said Ginny.

"You mean Madam Pomfrey was actually attractive?" asked Ron, scrunching up his eyes as though trying to imagine a younger version of the matron.

"Oh yeah," said Bill. "I remember all the guys would fake sick to see her. And being on the Quidditch team had its pros and cons: you'd have more likelihood of going to the hospital wing, but she'd also probably think you were a total nutter for playing the sport."

"So that's why you weren't in the Quidditch team?" Harry asked with a smirk. "You prefer a girl to like you rather than to just be around her?"

"Yeah, Harry," said Bill.

Ginny gave a cough that sounded like 'Fleur'.

"Hey!" said Bill. "I like being around her AND she likes me."

"Mhm," said Ginny.

"Hey, don't put me down now," said Bill.

"Sorry, Bill," said Ginny, smiling.

"William!" called Madam Pomfrey, rushing out of her office. "Would you like to eat now?"

"Alright Madam Pomfrey," said Bill, readjusting his seat.

"How many times do I have to tell you, William? I'm not like a teacher to you, call me Poppie," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Sorry, Poppie," said Bill as the matron laid a tray on his lap. "Ooh, steak!"

"Steak?" repeated Ginny. "You never had so much of a liking for steak before."

"But this is rare steak," said Bill, cutting up the meat eagerly.

_Yeah, still weird_.

"You four better be off for dinner," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Bye Bill," they said.

"Enjoy your stake," added Ron.

"Steak?" Ginny asked when they were outside the hospital wing. "He likes rare steak now?"

"Well, at least that's the only personality change," said Harry.

"True," agreed Ginny.

Fleur, however, took his liking to steaks quite seriously.

"So eet ees lucky 'e is marrying me, because ze British overcook their meat, I 'ave always said this," she said on one of their visits as she plumped up Bill's pillows.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed politely at this. Fleur stared at them.

"I waz being sereeus."

"Oh."

"I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that he really is going to marry her," said Ginny with a sigh later that evening, as the four of them sat next to an open window in the Gryffindor common room. They looked out over the twilit grounds and Ginny thought that it would have been pretty romantic, had the whole rest of the common room not been there, and Dumbledore not died.

"She's not that bad," said Harry. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Ugly though," he added. Ginny giggled unwillingly.

"Well, I suppose if Mum can stand it, I can," said Ginny. She reached down and put her hand on Harry's. He looked up and pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Ginny leaned in to kiss him but, of course, Ron had to ruin the moment.

"Anyone else we know died?"

"No," said Hermione reproachfully, folding up the _Evening Prophet_, after flinching at the forced toughness in Ron's voice. "They're still looking for Snape, but no sign…"

"Of course there isn't," said Harry. He got angry whenever the subject of Snape was brought up. "They won't find Snape till they find Voldemort, and seeing as they've never managed to do that in all this time…"

"I'm going to go to bed," said Ginny with a yawn. "I haven't been sleeping that well since…" _You idiot, Ginny._ "well….I could do with some sleep."

She kissed Harry, ignoring that Ron was looking away meaningfully. She used any opportunity she had to kiss him, because she knew that the privilege would soon be taken away from her. Ginny waved at Ron and Hermione and walked up to her dormitory.

_Dear Diary,_

_Bill likes _rare steaks_. A lot. Yes. I know. But it's like what Harry said: at least that's the only personality change. _

_Harry. Yes, I can still feel it's going to happen. I watched him secretly as he saw the Beauxbatons carriage arriving through the common room window. He looked rather thoughtful, and not about Madame Maxine and Hagrid. _

_Well, better get a good night's sleep. It's the funeral tomorrow, and I haven't got too much sleep lately._

_Love,_

_Ginny_


	35. The Funeral

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and I have no idea what will happen in Deathly Hallows.

Ginny packed quickly the next morning and donned her dress robes. She didn't know whether she could handle the day. Fred and George had owled to say that they would be at the funeral. Ginny couldn't imagine the twins at a funeral, they never got sad.

Ginny headed down to the Great Hall, where everyone was dressed in their dress robes and the mood was very subdued. Ginny made her way over to Harry, Ron and Hermione and took a seat next to Harry.

Harry's dress robes should've been made illegal on him, especially at a funeral. Just like last time, they brought out the colour of his eyes, and made him look so sexy. That would make what was going to happen even harder…

Ginny looked up and saw Percy at the staff table. So that was why Ron was even more violent with his food. Ginny took in the rest of the staff table. Dumbledore's chair was empty, but Snape's was filled by Rufus Scrimgeour. Some other chairs had been drawn up for Scrimgeour's associates.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione ate their breakfast in silence. Throughout the meal, Hermione, unnoticed by anyone but Ginny, tried to start a conversation, but never got the words out.

McGonagall was standing up and the Hall fell silent. Ginny looked around at Harry, who was staring at the Slytherin table, and nudged him to get his attention.

"It is nearly time," said McGonagall. "Please follow your Heads of House into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

They went out from behind their benches quietly. Everyone looked so clean and neat, but Ginny was focused on the mess of black hair in front of her. That was until they stepped out into the sunlight and sat on their seats by the lake. Ginny saw Fred and George in black dragonskin jackets. She saw Shacklebolt, Moody, Tonks and Lupin holding hands, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Bill, helped by Fleur. Ginny felt kind of embarrassed that she had ever thought that her mum was having Tonks around so Bill could fall for her, and not realised that she liked Lupin.

There was also all two and a half chairs of Madam Maxine, Tom of the Leaky Cauldron, one of the Squibs Ginny had once overheard give a report on Harry in Grimmauld Place, the hairy bass player of the Weird Sisters, Ernie Prang, the Knight Bus driver, Madam Malkin, the Hog's Head barman and the witch who pushed the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. The ghosts were there too, barely visible unless they moved.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in seats at the end of one of the rows beside the lake. There were people around them whispering to each other, and Ginny saw Luna help Neville into a seat.

And then Ginny spotted the Ministry delegation: Cornelius Fudge, Umbridge, Scrimgeor and Percy. Each of them received some anger from Ginny, as did Rita Skeeter, who was clutching a notebook in her hand.

During the funeral, Ginny cried, as she once again realised what she had on the day Dumbledore had died: Dumbledore was dead, Bill was scarred, and Harry wasn't the happiest, and was about to do something that would nearly kill Ginny.

As the funeral ended, Ginny looked at Harry determinedly.

"Ginny, listen…" Harry said softly, as some other conversations began and people got up. "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

"It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?" asked Ginny, attempting a smile.

_Emphasis on stupid, Harry, do you get my drift?_

"It's been like…like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't…we can't…I've got things to do alone now."

Ginny looked at him, biting on the inside of her lip. _Stop saying that, it's torture!_

"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think of how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get me, through you."

"What if I don't care?" asked Ginny fiercely.

"I care," said Harry, and Ginny knew that he did by the way he was speaking. "How do you think I would feel if this was your funeral…and it was my fault…"

Ginny looked away.

_Alright then, Potter, if you torture me I'll torture you back. Two can play at that game._

"I never really gave up on you," said Ginny. "Not really. I always hoped…Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more – myself."

"Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, and Ginny could hear him attempt a smile. That was how much she knew him. For when someone has liked another for four years, they watch that other closely. "We could've had ages…months…years maybe…"

"But you've been too busy saving the wizarding world," said Ginny, half-laughing. He just had to torture her back, didn't he? "Well…I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I liked you so much."

Harry got up and walked away from her.

_Oh yeah, Ginny Weasley scores!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Heya! I'm in the Hogwarts Express now, and I'm surprised how easily I took it. I know Harry still loves me. But not a sad me. He wants me happy. I'm sure. So I'll remember over the next year that Harry still loves me. That will keep me going. I mean, it's not like Voldemort can somehow read my mind and then realise that Harry loves, me, right? I mean, that would just be weird. I'm with Rose and Leila. Harry and Hermione are coming over for the summer. It should be an interesting one. I wonder if Harry will still give me that Outstanding on the kissing test._

_And next year, I'll stay single. Coz I'm waiting for Harry Potter,_

_Love,_

_Ginny_


End file.
